Fortunate Accident
by CrapXhead
Summary: Len has an accident and is forced to stay in hospital for five weeks. With his leg and arm broken, he's bound to bed and has to rely upon the hospital staff to do everything for him. But what happens when his nurse is so hot he can't take his eyes off him?
1. Unfortunate Accident

''Len, hurry up we're going to be late!'' Rin shouted as she already passed the street.

''Please just calm down! We're not going to be late, it's only 8:15!'' Len shouted back as he desperately tried to keep up with his energetic twin sister. It was the day of the school festival, and Rin was in the student council. She always dragged Len along, even though he wasn't supposed to be at school until nine.

Len stopped in his tracks at the red light as his sister was at the other end of the road impatiently waiting, giving him an annoyed look. He just ignored her and looked left to right.

' _No cars...'_ Len thought as the stepped out into the road, thinking he could make it to the other side earlier to please his sister. He was halfway the road as he waved happily at Rin, who was still looking annoyed.

''Yea you better hurry up!'' The said one last time before her face changed to a terrified expression.

Everything went by so quickly. Len remembered his vision going black before it turned to the street, as the only thing he could see was his sisters crying face. After that paramedics, the inside of an ambulance and then a doctor. After that, nothing.

He tried opening his eyes as he suddenly felt excruciating pain over his whole body. He let out a small groan as he felt like he had just slept for years.

''Patient is waking up!'' He heard some shouting and a lot of people walking as he tried opening his eyes again. Everything was spinning and he wanted to feel his head with his hand, only to notice he could not move it.

When he finally did open his eyes, he couldn't believe the first thing he saw. There was a big cast around his left leg, as only his toes were peeking out of the end. After that it only got worse. He noticed another cast around his right arm, which went all the way up to his fingers. He was starting to panic. Was he going to die? Would he never be able to walk again or use his right hand? What had happened that time when he passed the street?

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the heard a gentle voice enter the room.

''Hey hey! Look who is finally up!'' A young man chirped happily as he walked over to Len and stood next to the bed. The blonde boy looked at him. He had short blue hair and a tall but muscular body. He was wearing some light blue pants with a light blue button up shirt with short sleeves, likely a uniform? His name tag read: 'K. Shion'. Len didn't know why, but he already felt a little bit better with him in the room.

''Do you know what happened to you?'' The blue haired man asked as Len could feel the vibrations of this voice through his whole body.

''E-err…'' Len started, trying to keep it together. ''I remember passing the street, and an ambulance…''

''Ah'' The man stated shortly. ''You were hit by a bus, Len.''

Len's eyes shot open. He wanted to speak but his throat was dry. ''I… What?''

''You were hit pretty hard.'' He started. ''Do you want to hear this from me or would you like your family to tell you? I called them that you are awake so they should be here within fifteen minutes from now.'' He said before he continued.

''Eh... Unless I'm going to die I don't mind if you tell me...'' Len said, not sure what was so bad that he would have to hear it from his family.

''You have a broken arm, as you can see. It's broken in three places, as well as your fingers. The other obvious one is your leg, it is broken as well, but only in two places.'' He said as Len just swallowed. If these were the obvious ones, what did he have that wasn't so obvious?

The man continued as he didn't hear a word from the poor boy. ''You have four broken ribs, and two bruised. Youhad a concussion, and a broken nose. Thankfully, that is it.''

''Oh…'' Is all Len could bring himself to. ''Wait, I _had_ a broken nose?''

''You've been here for over five weeks already, you were in a coma.'' Len choked on his saliva as soon as the blue haired man said this. He has already been here for _five_ weeks?!

''C-coma?!'' Len blurted out as he felt sick. He pressed his free hand over his mouth as he tried to hunch over, only to let out a painful moan.

The blue haired male walked over to him and gently pulled him back in him previous position, laying him down on the bed with his back to the pillow.

''You must not forget that your ribs are still broken, you should try to move as little as possible.'' He said. Len felt a little better in this position, but still felt like he could puke any minute. How could this be real? All the events from apparently five weeks ago felt like it was only an hour ago.

''I know this must be hard to hear, but don't worry. In another five weeks you'll be able to go home!'' The taller male said with a smile as Len felt his heart drop to his stomach.

''I have to stay here for another five whole weeks?!'' He just shouted, clearly upset and confused by all the shocking information he had just heard.

''Oh, I'm sorry I thought you'd be relieved to hear that.'' The blue haired man sighed. ''Anyway, I'm Kaito, and I'll be your nurse for the time that you're here. Nice to finally meet you.'' He said as he held his hand out for Len.

Len awkwardly shook the blue haired males hand with his left hand, something he wasn't used to. He smiled weakly at the man as he thought about the amount he had to rely on him. He wasn't able to eat now his right hand was in a cast or able to pick anything up with required more than one hand. Hell, how was he supposed to go to the bathroom?

He let go of Kaito's hand as he suddenly heard the high pitched screaming of a certain female he got to know so well in his life.

''Leeeeeeennn!'' He heard as he looked over to see Rin standing in the doorway of his hospital room. ''You're awake!'' The screamed again as she run over to her twin. She went for a hug as the heard a cough from Kaito.

''Rin.'' He said simply as Rin dropped her arms and just sat down on the bed next to Len.

''Yea yea…'' She said with a pouted face.

Len did not understand a thing about the situation as the heard his mother's voice not long after. He looked at the door again as he saw his parents standing here.

''Oh my god I'm so glad you're finally awake!'' The smiled brightly as she wiped some small tears out of the corners of her eyes.

''I'll leave you all alone then.'' Kaito said with a smile as Len's father nodded at him. Len watched him walk out of the room and then turned his attention to his family.

''What was that about?'' Len asked his sister as a small hint of pink flushed her face.

Len's father held back a chuckle as he received a small slap from his wife. ''Don't laugh!'' She said as she looked at Rin. ''You better tell him.''

''Tell me what?'' Len was even more confused now.

''Well…'' Rin started, her eyes staring out of the window ''I might have hugged you the first time we got to see you again.'' She said as Len raised his eyebrow.

''So?''

''And I might have broken another rib that was only bruised before…'' She said with a weak smile.

''You _what_?!'' Len shouted. Rin looked at her twin with tears in her eyes.

''But-but! I was so worried! I saw it all happen Len! You getting hit and everything! I was just so happy that after six hours of surgery you were still alive!'' She said as the tears were now floating down her cheeks.

''…I was in surgery for six hours?'' He asked as he looked over to his parents, who nodded.

''We're all just so happy you're finally awake.'' Len's father said as he smiled at his son. ''Did Kaito tell you everything already? About all your fractures?''

''Yes…'' Len looked over to his right arm. ''How will I eat now?'' He said with disappointed look on his face.

''Oh don't worry about that, Kaito already explained everything to us.'' Len's mother said. ''But I'm not sure if you're going to like it.''

''Oh?'' Len let out as he suddenly got a little worried.

''Kaito is going to have to do everything for you. But don't worry, he is super nice!'' Rin chirped.

Len just sighed as he tried to give it not too much thought for now. His body hurt too much for that. ''Okay...'' He just said. ''I guess I can't really complain.''

As Rin smiled and started talking about school and other stuff that had happened, Len started to drift to sleep again. His body was tired, and he really wanted to stay awake after being unconscious for so long, but he just couldn't.

''And after Miku had slipped the teacher came ove- Oh, he's sleeping.'' Rin said as she looked over to her parents.

''Well, he must be tired. Just let him sleep for now. You can visit again tomorrow, it's getting late.'' Her father said as he picked up his coat from Len's bed.

Rin pouted and looked at her brother. ''I hope he gets better soon.'' She said as she stood as well and put her coat on.

''We all do Rin.'' Her mother said as they left the hospital room.

* * *

Len opened his eyes as he noticed he was alone in the room. He turned his head to look at the clock. 6:43 it read. The blonde groaned as he wanted to roll over, but wasn't able to because of his leg and arm. He looked at the door, which was now closed. He could see through the small window in the door that people were as awake and up as if it were noon. He just sighed as he wondered when Kaito would come in to bring him breakfast, he was hungry.

As Len was waiting he finally got a good look around the room. The room was small, for a hospital room that is, as his bed was the only one in the room. There was a small stand next to his bed and there was door which was bathroom Rin had told him. There we're a lot of cards on the small cabinet that was on the other side of the room. There was also a curtain that went all the way around his bed, but was tied to the wall for now.

Len wanted to get up and read the cards, but unfortunately his ability to walk had been taken from him. He was also hooked up to an IV, which was connected to him through a needle in his left hand. The thought made him cringe, he hated needles.

His left hand went over to the small stand next to his bed as he tried to find something in the drawer to entertain him for the time being. He smiled as he found his phone, full battery and all, in the drawer. There we're over a thousand messages from Rin, which mostly contained her talking about her day to the Len who was in a coma at that point in time.

Len smiled, his sister cared so much for him. He wouldn't know what to do without her. He scrolled through the messages as he noticed a few in particular, they were about Kaito.

' _Kyaa, I just got to know your nurse! He's sooooo cute, and handsome! You're so lucky!_ ' It said. Len chuckled, was he really that handsome? He hadn't been able to get a good look at him yet.

' _Omg, he just asked if he could have my phone number in case something happens! I gave him your number as well, I hope you don't mind…_ ' Len blinked a few times at this as he did not know what to think about this. He continued reading the messages.

' _I asked if Kaito could sent me a photo of you and he just did! Hope you wake up soon, it's so lonely here at home. I also sent him a cute picture of you back_!' Len got a little worried now, why was his nurse taking pictures of him and sending them to his sister? Even more important, what kind of picture had Rin sent him in return?

' _Mom asked Kaito over for dinner and he was such a gentleman! Mom also showed our baby photos to him, I hope you don't mind again haha._ ' Okay, definitely time to panic. Why was he at his house? Why was his mother in on embarrassing him too? He thought that was only Rins job.

His thoughts were cut short by the door opening and Kaito coming in with a try of food. He hadn't noticed it was already 8 by now.

''Good morning Len, how are you feeling today?'' Kaito happily chirped as he picked up a chair and placed it next to the bed, close to Len. After that he swiftly flopped open a part of the small stand next to the bed, making it a perfect table for Len's food to be put on.

''Fine…'' Len said as he put his phone next to him on the bed. Kaito walked back to his cart and picked up the tray with the blonde boy's breakfast on it. He placed this on the small stand and sat down on the chair.

Len looked at the breakfast, which was a typical Japanese one. It had rice, a big piece of salmon, miso soup and some vegetable side dish. The blonde looked at the chopsticks and frowned. ''And how am I supposed to eat this? I can't use my right hand, and my left hand is useless.''

The blue haired man just smiled. ''No one said you had to use your left hand.'' And with that Kaito picked up the chopsticks and took the bowl with rice in his hand. He took some rice and held it up for Len's mouth, who just kept it shut as he looked at Kaito with an unamused face.

''Err... You're going to have to open your mouth…'' The blue haired male said as Len wanted to cross his arms, but he couldn't. If he could, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Kaito put the rice and chopsticks down. ''You aren't hungry?''

''No.'' Len said as a sudden loud growl came from his stomach, confirming his lie. The blonde haired boy just blushed as he looked away from the now snickering nurse. ''It's too humiliating!'' He stated.

''I understand.'' Kaito said. ''But it's the only way for now. You'll get used to it, just…'' The blue haired male made a gesture with his hands. ''Just get through it, okay?''

Len let out a long sigh, he was right, he had no other option for now. ''F-fine...''

Kaito smiled as the picked up the rice once again and put it up to the blonde boy's mouth. Len opened his mouth hesitantly, finally getting some food into his body after going five weeks without solid food. It felt good to be eating, even though it was humiliating.

Kaito put up the rice for him again as Len still didn't want to open his mouth. The blue haired male sighed as he just pushed the chopsticks against Len's lips. ''I know you're hungry…'' He said looking the boy in the eyes.

After a few more seconds of Kaito jabbing Len in the face he opened his mouth again.

Len swallowed as he looked away. ''I… I feel like a baby.'' He said as he looked back at Kaito, who just smiled.

''You're going to feel like that a lot these upcoming few weeks.'' He just stated as he pushed another load of rice in Len's mouth.

The blonde boy groaned. ''Why did this have to happen to me…''

''You're pretty lucky you know?'' Kaito said as he continued to feed Len.

''I am?'' The blonde looked surprised at him.

''Sure you are, most people who get hit by a bus don't even survive. Or if they do, their hands or legs are shattered to the amount we have to amputate them. And here you are, able to walk in a few weeks.'' He said as Len went quiet. He didn't even think about that… He actually could have his leg cut off, or worse, died.

A little embarrassed he looked away. He was acting like a brat. ''Sorry…'' He muttered as the saw Kaito smile.

''Now, say _'aah'_ '' The blue haired male said as he pushed another load of rice in Len's direction.

He opened his mouth with his eyes to the window, not being able to look at his nurse while being fed.

''Okay, so which would you like now?'' Kaito said as Len sighed and looked at the full plate of food. This was going to take forever…


	2. Don't Look!

After the plate of food was finally finished, Len let out a long sigh. The food was a lot to take in, especially after such a long while going without it. His body wasn't used to it yet.

He looked over to the cabinet as Kaito was already cleaning up the tray ready to leave.

''Can I ask you something before you leave?'' Len looked at his nurse as he nodded.

''Sure, I'm here for you all day.'' He said. For some reason that statement made Len flush a little.

The blonde boy looked out of the window again to avoid his nurses' glare. ''The cards on the cabinet, could you bring them over? I would like to read them.''

Kaito smiled. ''Sure thing.'' He said as he started gathering them and brought the cards over. ''You got a lot of them, you must be popular with the girls.'' Kaito teased as Len just looked at them.

''… Not really.'' The blonde said as he saw that most of them were from his parents, Rin and Miku. Only a few other people had written cards.

''Oh, not even this girl?'' Kaito said as he picked up the card Miku had written. It had a few drawings on it, and a lot of hearts. ''She seems to like you.''

Len just chucked. ''Yea I know, but she's not my type.''

The nurse just looked at Len, thinking this could be a good distraction for the blonde haired boy. ''Oh? So, what is your type?'' Kaito asked with a lower voice.

For the third time that day, Len used the window to not look at the nurse as his face flushed. ''Eh I don't know, just… Not her.''

''Hmm… Sure.'' Kaito said as he smirked. His thoughts were that he probably _did_ like her, but was just too unsure to tell her. He didn't know what it was, but he liked Len more than the other patients he had. There was a certain hint of cuteness that came with the boy, and Kaito didn't mind that he had to take care of him day and night for the upcoming five weeks.

''Well, is there anything else I can do for you?'' Kaito asked as the blonde boy squirmed a little in the bed.

''Eh well, how do I go to the bathroom like this?'' He asked as he tried to look Kaito in the eye without being embarrassed. As soon as he met his nurses gaze he failed, a small flush forming on his face once again.

''Oh you have to go?'' The blue haired male said as he saw the blonde boy nod. ''Well let me help you.'' Kaito said as he picked up a crutch from behind the nightstand.

''W-wait, what are you going to do?'' Len asked, unsure of the situation and not liking the tone Kaito was proposing the idea of ' _helping him_ '.

Kaito walked over to Len as he gently turned him over so he was now in a sitting position, sitting on the side of the bed. Len tried to support himself by holding onto the sleeve of his nurse's uniform, suddenly getting very close to him. The blonde boy could smell a faint hint of vanilla, which made his heart start beating a little bit faster.

''Now just take you left hand and put this part of the crutch underneath your arm.'' Kaito explained as Len did as he was told, trying to calm himself down.

' _What's is up with me?_ ' He thought as Kaito helped him walk to the small door that was in his hospital room. The blue haired male opened the door as Len could see the inside.

There was a small sink, a shower and a toilet. All around the room there was a bar against the wall to support yourself on, and a few extra bars were placed around the shower. The whole room was just plain white bathroom tiles, except for the ceiling.

As Kaito walked the blonde haired boy to the toilet Len started to panic a little. ' _How am I going to do this? I can't even pull my own pants down!_ ' He thought as he looked at his only free hand, who was occupied by the crutch he was holding onto for his dear life. On the other side was Kaito, holding Len by his waist, making sure if he slipped he would be able to catch him.

As the finally arrived at the toilet, Kaito turned Len around, so his back was facing the wall. The nurse let go of him as soon as he was certain he wouldn't fall, and then dropped to his knees.

Before Kaito's hands could reach out to pull down the blonde haired boy's sweatpants he heard a loud yelp.

''E-eh!'' Len started, his face now burning red. ''W-what are you…'' He trailed off, not really knowing what he was going to say in the first place, just wanting to stop the nurse.

''I'm helping you go to the toilet, what else?'' Kaito said as he raised an eyebrow.

''P-please, just…'' Len tried to make an excuse, but he knew there was no other way to do this. ''Don't look.''

Kaito tried so very hard to keep his straight face, but from the inside he was smirking up to his ears. The boy was just so undeniably cute. The nurse nodded as he closed his eyes and pulled the younger boy's pants to the floor. Keeping his eyes closed, he touched Len's stomach to feel where he was at, sliding one of his hands to the blonde boys back for support. After that Len could feel a feather light touch of a hand going down his butt and stopping at the back of his thighs, making him blush even more. And with that Kaito brought Len into a sitting position like it was nothing, placing him on the toilet perfectly.

The nurse let go of the blonde boy and turned about, opening his eyes again. ''I'll be back in five minutes, will that be enough time?'' He asked, keeping his eyes at the door.

''Y-yes.'' Len said as he looked at the small clock on the wall.

Kaito nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the blonde boy to do his business, and giving himself a moment to breathe.

' _How can someone be this cute?_ ' He thought to himself as he was overpowered by his adorable patient. The way he was acting and the way he looked away to ask Kaito something drove him a little crazy.

The blue haired male let out a sigh as he took the clipboard from Len's hospital bed. It had the information about his fractures, but also information about Len himself. Kaito usually wasn't that interested in his patients, or checked the information at all, but this time he was curious. He had some time to spare anyway, so why not? His eyes trailed down the clipboard to the part where it said: 'profile'.

 _Name: Kagamine Len_

 _Date of Birth: 12 - 27 - 1999_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Location: Kyoto_

 _Family: Mother (Kagamine Yoko) Father (Kagamine Takashi) Twin Sister (Kagamine Rin)_

 _Education_ _:_ _Crypton_ _University (Year One)_

' _So he's 17…_ ' Kaito thought as he smiled at the time he had been invited for dinner by his family while Len was in coma. It was a surprise, but he accepted immediately. The family was so kind and welcoming, also so very thankful for him taking take of their son. He knew Rin and Len were close by the way the girl acted when she talked about her brother, even showing their shared baby photo's to him. Kaito couldn't help but smile at this, as he remembered a certain photo of baby Rin pulling at her brother's diaper exposing his cute butt.

As he stood there daydreaming about baby pictures, he noticed is had been five minutes already. He gently knocked on the bathroom door, not trying to scare to boy that he would be bursting through the door any second now. ''Len, are you done?'' He asked, trying to push the photo's out of his head.

''Yes…'' Kaito heard a small unsure voice say. The blue haired male smiled at the boy's shyness, Len wasn't able to see it now anyway.

''Okay, I'm coming in then.'' Kaito announced as he opened the door. The blonde boy was sitting on the toilet with a flushed face once again, pulling his shirt down with his free hand to make sure he was covered.

Kaito couldn't help but give in to at least a little smile, the blonde was so embarrassed. ''Let's get you back to bed.'' He said as he walked over to Len, closing his eyes once again as he helped him off the toilet.

Len could feel Kaito's hands sliding down his legs to find his pants. He didn't want to admit it but it made him feel more embarrassed than it should be making him feel. The touch of his nurse had a certain hotness to it, leaving a trail on Len's legs to feel long after his hands had already left him.

Len was snapped out of his thoughts as Kaito pushed the crutch back underneath his arm, his eyes open already.

The blonde walked clumsy out of the bathroom, feeling like new born deer on the short trip from the bathroom to his bed.

''There you go.'' Kaito said as he sat the blonde haired boy down on the bed, putting him back in his previous lying position.

''Is there anything else you would like me to do for you?'' Kaito asked in his most gentle voice, making the boy look away from him again. The nurse smiled again from the inside, he was enjoying making Len blush way too much.

''Well,'' Len started as he looked his nurse in the eye again, trying to keep a straight face. ''In the bathroom was a shower as well. Are you going to have to help me with that too?''

''I am afraid so.'' Kaito said with an apologetic look. He heard Len letting out a big sigh.

''Do you do this often? Helping people shower and go to the toilet?'' He asked, trying to make himself feel better.

''Every day.'' Kaito said with a smile. ''So don't worry, you have nothing to embarrassed to be about.''

''Easy for you to say…'' Len muttered. ''Can't I have Rin help me?'' He asked, the thought of his sister helping him take a shower making him feel a lot better. At home they took baths together all the time.

''I'm sorry but I am responsible for you. If anything happens while Rin is helping you and you break something else, it will be on me.'' Kaito said as he continued. ''And I don't want you to hurt yourself knowing I could have prevented that.''

''Hmpf.'' Len just said as he knew Kaito was right, but it didn't make him feel any more comfortable in de slightest.

Kaito just smiled weakly trying not to hurt the poor but stubborn boy. Just as he was about to say something, a loud beeping noise filled the small hospital room. He looked at his hip and silenced the noise.

Len looked over to see a small white plastic box on the side of Kaito's hip. As he turned it off a small portion of the skin of the nurses hip was shown, making Len flush again as he looked away quickly.

''I'm sorry I have to go.'' Kaito said to the suddenly flushed boy. ''Will you be okay?''

''Yes.'' Len said as he hoped Kaito would not leave him at all, but a part of him also wanted him to just _get out_ so he wouldn't feel so weird anymore.

''Good. And if there is anything…'' The blue haired male said as he reached over to a panel next to the hospital bed. It had lots of buttons, most of them were for controlling the bed. Kaito pointed to a button with a logo of a female figure on it. ''Just press this button. I'll be alerted and come to help you. Okay?''

''Yes fine.'' Len said rudely as he closed his eyes, not being able to be in the presence of his nurse anymore. It made him feel too agitated.

Kaito just smiled as he stood and walked out with his cart he had brought Len's breakfast on. The moment he was out of the door Len let out a big sigh. He brushed his free hand through his hair as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

' _I need some distraction._ ' He thought as he reached out to grab his phone he had left earlier on the side of the bed. He smiled as he could see he already received five new messages from Rin.

' _Good morning! Did you sleep well? You just suddenly fell asleep last night, so rude, I was talking!_ ' Len just chuckled at this, he couldn't help falling asleep but doing it while Rin was talking might have been a little rude, he could already see her pouted face in his mind.

' _I told our homeroom teacher that you were awake and she started piling up homework for you to do in the hospital, sorry!_ ' At this he groaned, he hated homework, and after missing five weeks of school he sure would have quite a lot… He just hoped Rin would be there to help him with it.

' _Miku and I will be visiting you this afternoon, so you better not fall asleep again!_ ' Oh Miku will be coming along, great…

' _You did read Miku her card right? She was wondering if you liked it._ ' Len picked up Miku's card as he read it again.

' _I hope you get well soon! With lots of love, Miku'_ Len scoffed at this. Why was she so blind? Why was Rin so blind was a better question.

' _Miku really likes you, you know? Why don't you try to get to know her a little bit better? I think you two would make a cute couple!_ ' Ugh why couldn't she understand already? She was his twin sister for god's sake!

He put his phone down as he didn't want to think about Miku coming to visit him. He reached out to his nightstand once again and tried to find something else, _anything_ , to distract him. Soon he felt a small plastic box and smiled, Rin must have brought it over knowing Len was going to be bored out of his mind.

He grabbed his Nintendo DS and turned it on. There were only a few games on it, but that was more than enough for now. He wanted to play Mario Kart, but two hands were needed for that. For now he would just play some more simple games, hoping to kill a few hours.

The blonde looked at the clock, it was 11:28 by now, and school ended at 3.

' _Still a few more hours…_ ' Len thought as he was starting to get a little bit hungry again. ' _I wonder when Kaito will come around with food._ '

He started playing the game on his Nintendo as he was halfway interrupted by a loud beeping sound coming from the machine that was hooked up to the IV.

Len frowned as he had no idea what to do, but he could see the bag he was getting his fluids from was now empty. He decided to press the button on the panel next to his bed Kaito had told him about, and a small light next to the button went on.

The blonde boy waited for his nurse to come as he started getting annoyed by the beeping, he couldn't even hear his game like this!

After less than a minute the door of the hospital room was opened and Kaito stepped in. Len wanted to open his mouth and tell him about the machine and its annoying beeping, but the nurse beat him to it.

''Ah! What a troublesome machine that is!'' He said with a smile as Len couldn't help but do the same. The blue haired male walked over to the machine and turned the beeping sound off.

''Hmm…'' Kaito muttered as he looked at the numbers on the machine.

Len tilted his head to look at his nurse. ''What's wrong?'' He asked as Kaito took the empty bag off the stand and disconnected it from the thin tube that was connected to Len.

''I think you don't need this anymore.'' He said as he turned the machine off and put it in a corner of the room, making sure it wasn't in the way.

Len smiled as he thought about the needle, which was in his free hand, was going to be withdrawn. This way he could move around more freely, making him feel a little bit more in control.

''You seem happy about it.'' Kaito said with a smile as he took the blonde boy's free hand and disconnected the thin tube from the needle.

''Yes, I hate needles and this way I don't have to drag that thing with me to the toilet.'' Len said as the nurse quickly but carefully removed the needle from his hand, leaving a big bruise and a small hole behind. Len looked at his hand, which was in worse shape than he had previously thought, since the large bandage on his hand covered most of his skin.

Kaito took his hand once again and put a smaller bandage on it, just making sure the hole leftover from the needle didn't start bleeding. He smiled at the blonde boy as he gave him his hand back.

''Thanks…'' Len said as he felt his heartbeat speeding up again. He didn't know why, but the nurse had something, _something_ that made Len light in his head. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand up straight as he spoke with that low voice, and every touch of the man made him feel like wanting more.

''Oh come to think of it, it's almost time for your lunch.'' The blue haired male said. ''Are you hungry?''

Len nodded as he received a smile from his nurse. ''Good, I'll be right back.'' He said as he left the room once again, leaving the blonde boy alone with his confusing thoughts.

What was happening to him? Was he starting to actually _like_ Kaito? Len had no idea, since he's never been in love. The only thing he knew that is was probably not a good idea to try get it on with your nurse. As Kaito was nice, he probably got a lot of female attention, giving his looks and low gentle voice. He wouldn't be interested in some stubborn guy like Len.

''Here we go!'' Kaito entered the room with another cart filled with a well prepared lunch on it. There were a few Japanese rice balls, an eggroll, some tomatoes, grilled tuna and an orange. Len pouted as he saw there wasn't a banana instead, but still happy about the fact that he did get to eat again. He was starving by now.

Kaito noticed his disappointment. ''I know what you're missing.'' He said as he started searching underneath somewhere in the cart. After a second or two, he popped up again and this time with a banana in his hand. Len's eyes went big as a big smile was planted on his face.

''Your sister told me you bananas are your favorite food.'' The blue haired male said as he placed it on the tray of food also and walked to the chair he sat on in the morning. He flipped open de side table that was inside the nightstand again and placed the tray on it.

''They are.'' Len just said as he couldn't wait to _finally_ eat one again.

Kaito peeled it half way and held it out to Len, who was a little disappointed his nurse wasn't feeding him.

Len's thoughts just stopped for a second. ' _How am I disappointed? I don't like him feeding me, do I?_ '

''Are you okay Len?'' Kaito asked as the blonde boy hadn't taken the banana out of his hand yet.

He was snapped back into reality as he reached out and took the banana from Kaito's hand without saying another thing. He didn't want to make Kaito think he was weird, but hell, he probably already did since he was blushing half the time the blue haired male spoke to him.

He just started eating as he looked outside again, his only distraction and the only way he wouldn't have to look Kaito in the eye without looking like a weirdo.

On the other side was Kaito, who was watching Len eat instead of doing his job. The blonde wasn't looking at him anyway so he wouldn't notice, right?

Kaito mentally slapped himself in the face as he knew very well the blonde could feel his eyes on him. The blue haired male tried his very best to think innocent thoughts as he almost couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde sensually eating the fruit. He searched for something to keep himself preoccupied with and decided to pick up the chopsticks and stare at the food.

Len had finished the banana by now, as he looked around for a trashcan or anything. He looked at Kaito to ask him, as the nurse just seemed like he was in some sort of trance.

''Err…'' Len started as he could see the nurse getting snapped back from wherever he was.

''Yes?'' He asked with a smile, even though Len could see it was fake.

''Where do I put this?'' The boy just asked as he held up the banana peel.

''Let me take that.'' Kaito just said as he put it in the side of the tray, he would throw that away later.

Kaito just started feeding Len like he had done in the morning, only this time without the complaining of the blonde boy. After a while the eating was finished, and the blue haired male couldn't wait to get out of the room, his thoughts going from not so innocent to straight up smut. He felt dirty and did not want the blonde haired boy know what was going through his mind at the moment.

The nurse picked up the tray and put it back on his cart, ready to leave as he couldn't help himself to take one last glance at his so very adorable patient. Len wasn't blushing this time, but was looking at the blue haired male quite intensely. Kaito felt a sweat go down his back as he thought he had been found out.

''W-what is it, Len?'' He tried asking in his most gentle voice, hoping to slap the boy out of his trance.

''Eh!'' Len just let out a small squeak and stared back at the window as his usual routine. ''Nothing.'' He said quickly, not making any more eye contact with his nurse.

''Okay, if there is anything just let me know.'' Kaito said and with that he left, feeling a ton of weight lifted off of his shoulders as soon as he walked out of the door. He walked down to the nurses' station and dumped his cart somewhere and started his break. He unpacked his lunch and started eating as thoughts filled his head.

What was wrong with him? Len was only 17, and he was drooling over a patient for god's sake! This had never happened in the three years he was a nurse. He did have his fair share of female attention at this job, since he was one of the only male nurses at this hospital, but he never did anything with it. He needed to stay professional, and that was _not_ what was happening right now.

''Heya Kaito!'' A female voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked next to him where Meiko sat down.

''Hey.'' He smiled weakly, which was seen by the female in a second.

''What's up with you?'' She asked, half laughing.

''Oh nothing…'' He trailed off, even though he knew this kind of thing didn't work with Meiko. She would push until she got what she wanted.

''Sure…'' She said surprisingly. ''I wanted to ask you about a patient, Kagamine Len?''

As soon as the word 'Kagamine' left her mouth Kaito had to try his hardest not to pull a face.

''Y-yes?'' He said with a small crack in his voice.

''I'm going to be looking after him on your off days, so is there anything I should know? Anything new since he woke up?''

''Er… No not really, just the standard routine.'' Kaito said, trying not to look at Meiko. ''Maybe the only thing you need to know is that he's a little shy, and can be stubborn.''

''Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.'' She said as she stared staring at the blue haired male. Kaito did not like it one bit, but he kept a straight face.

''W-what?'' Kaito asked, again with a crack in his voice.

''What's bothering you?'' Meiko asked as she pushed herself closer to the male nurse.

''I told you, nothing!'' Kaito said a little bit too loud, thankfully the lunchroom was empty except for the two of them.

''Nothing my ass Kaito. I know that look, tell me!'' She said as she started eating a sandwich.

Kaito hesitated, it may be good to talk to someone about it? He knew Meiko wouldn't tell, they've been working together since the beginning. ''It's about a patient.'' He said quietly.

''Yes?'' She looked at him with hopeful eyes. ''What about the patient?''

''I think I like this one a little bit too much.'' He said straight forward. He waited for Meiko to respond in fear, she was always the type to hype things up too much.

''Oh, really?'' She said with a smirk. ''I thought you were the lady killer, not ever having feelings for your patients.''

Kaito couldn't help but pout a little at this, did she really think he had no feelings? ''It's not that…'' He said as he wanted to say more, but might have already said too much.

''Oh come on! Tell me, who is it?'' Meiko said with a big smile. ''Do I know her? Have you talked about her yet?''

''You just did.'' Kaito said simply with a flush over his face, he could not look Meiko in the eye after making this statement. Meiko went silent for a couple of seconds as it clicked, after that a high squeal could be heard through the small lunchroom.

''Kyaa what!'' The said as she hugged Kaito with all her strength. ''The Kagamine boy? Really? That's so cute I never thought you were into guys!''

The blue haired male looked at her with a surprised look. ''Y-you don't think it's weird?''

''Of course not, it's super cute!'' She said with a big grin. ''He's gonna be here for another five weeks isn't he? And he's so helpless, oh this is perfect!''

''I don't intent to abuse the situation for my own purposes!'' Kaito said nervously as he did not like the idea Meiko was planning in her head.

''Why not?'' Meiko said with a pout. ''Did you have him shower yet?'' She asked with a smirk.

''N-no!'' Kaito looked away, not feeling completely comfortable with the situation.

''Oh come on! You could get it on with him in there for sure, no one would know!'' The brown haired female stated proudly.

''I'm not going to do that, why do you think I'm such a pervert?'' Kaito asked, not actually wanting to know.

''Oh come on, you're always so nice and you never get mad! There must be something were you get your anger management from.'' Meiko smiled as she continued, only making the conversation go in a worse direction. ''I'm thinking about role play or some light form of BDSM.''

Kaito finished his lunch as he made his way to leave, this was too much.

''Oh please Kaito don't be like that! You never talk about your sex life, or your lovers for that matter. Have you _ever_ been in a relationship?'' She asked, holding him by the wrist so he couldn't walk away.

Kaito frowned at the brown haired female, she was right, they were friends for over three years and he never told her anything. ''I did… once.''

''Oh really? For how long?'' Meiko asked, surprised but interested.

''Just a few months, it was nothing big. I didn't really love her or anything so I broke it off.''

''Is that because you're actually into guys?'' The female asked, now really curious.

''I didn't find that out until years later…'' Kaito said, being relieved finally telling someone.

''Years? At what age did you to hook up?'' Meiko didn't understand a thing, it wasn't like Kaito was already 30.

''I was 16 okay?'' Kaito said, blushing a little at this statement, almost confirming his inexperience.

''Oh Kaito,'' Meiko started with a smile. ''Are you saying that you've never had sex before?''

''T-that's not what I said!'' The blue haired males face was now tomato red. ''I've had sex, just… Not with her.''

''Oh my you're such a naughty boy, getting it on with people you barely know. Well at least that answers my question.'' The said with a smile as the let the poor man go.

''That also only happened a few times… Years ago!'' Kaito did not want Meiko to think of him as a slut, sleeping around with every guy he would meet on an evening out. ''And it was the same person each time, if you're wondering about that.'' And with that Kaito left the lunchroom, feeling worse than when he came in.


	3. I Know You Like Me

The blonde boy heard the door shut of his hospital room as he once again let out a big sigh. Kaito was so hard to read, Len had no idea what he was thinking half of the time, and it kind of scared him. What if his nurse actually hated him, and his bratty behavior? What is he got the wrong idea of Len not being able to look at him half of the time and _he_ hated _him_?

He looked at the clock once again that day, it was 01:47 by now. He look out his Nintendo once again and started playing, hoping to kill the few hours until Rin would arrive with Miku.

Len groaned at this, he didn't want to see Miku. Especially now, him being in this state and the energetic girl coming to visit him, she was worse than Rin! He would fall asleep for sure if she would keep that up. Also, after that text he knew for sure his sister had some kind of plan to make Miku confess to him, and he did not know how to deal with that right now. He didn't have the energy or could make an excuse and walk away, which is probably why they thought it was a good idea in the first place.

The blonde felt himself getting sleepy again, probably his body having had enough for the day, as he drifted into a nice slight sleep.

''Len…'' the blonde boy heard a familiar voice call out his name, as his body slowly started waking up.

''Len?'' This time a little bit louder, the owner of the voice clearly wanting to wake him up. Len groaned in response, his free hand reaching out in the air as if wanting to touch the person in front of him. Suddenly he felt something, it was soft and squishy, as he squeezed it a few times before his hand was slapped away and a female let out a yelp.

''Ouch!'' Len opened his eyes to look at his still bruised hand, and after that at the two females on the side of his bed. Rin was looking at him with a pissed expression, and Miku was completely red staring at the ground. ''What?'' The blonde looked at Rin as he had no idea what he had just touched, or even had he had done wrong.

''Stop that!'' Rin looked even more pissed now. ''We hurried here after school just to see you and the first thing you do if grope Miku?!'' At this Len blushed a little as he understood what had just happened.

''S-sorry…'' He said as he looked at Miku. ''Long time no see.'' He said with a weak smile.

Miku nodded, still with a red face. ''You look so different with your hair down.'' She said as Len suddenly noticed it was down. He let his free hand touch his hair, not understanding why he hadn't noticed.

''I do?'' Len said as he was still a little shocked, he usually didn't like to show people his hair like this, but he couldn't really do anything about it now.

''I have your homework in here.'' Rin said as he put his schoolbag down on the ground. Len could see is was full of papers, almost bursting open.

''Ugh… I hate homework.'' He said as Rin gave him a weak smile.

''I know, but we can do it together if you like?'' She asked as Len nodded.

''Thanks.'' He said and looked at Miku's hand, who was reaching for in Nintendo that he had left on the bed when he fell asleep, it was almost falling on the ground.

''Are you getting by a little in here? Or is it boring?'' Miku asked as she gave the small game console back to Len, who shut it and put it on the nightstand.

''It's really boring…'' He admitted. ''I wish I was at school with you guys, or hell, even doing homework at home. But I'm stuck here, I can't even roll over. Do you have any idea how much my ass hurts?'' He blurted out as Rin chuckled and Miku looked surprised.

''So did anything interesting at school happen today?'' Len asked as the two females stayed quiet.

''Eeh… Not really, just a normal boring day for us too.'' Rin said. ''Is the food here any good?''

''It's okay, Kaito gave me a banana today so that was nice.'' He said as Miku raised an eyebrow.

''Kaito?'' She asked as Rin smiled.

''Oh I haven't told you about him yet have I?'' She grinned as she turned to Miku. ''He's Len's personal slave! Or nurse, whichever you prefer.''

''He's not my slave Rin.'' Len said calmly. ''He's just helping me with everything I can't do right now.''

''Yea whatever.'' She said. ''What has he been doing for you until now anyway?''

Len didn't like this question. ' _Help me pee and eat_ ' wasn't an answer he was willing to give. ''He took out the IV for me.'' The blonde boy said as he showed his hand to the females. It was still clearly bruised and it looked like an old woman's hand by now.

''Oh, that's great!'' Rin said happily, ignoring the terrible state her brother's hand was in. ''Oh I just have to use the bathroom, be right back!'' She said and immediately walked off. Len could see her signaling Miku as she just blushed. ' _Oh no_ ' he thought as he knew what they were planning.

As Rin shut the door to the bathroom, Miku's head turned around to look at Len. There was a small smile on her face, and the blonde didn't like it one bit.

''Eh Len, there is something I've been meaning to tell you…'' She started as Len already knew where this was going. ''I've…'' Miku trailed off and didn't continue.

Len looked at her face, which was even redder than a tomato as her body was trembling. The blonde decided to put her out of her misery and spoke up.

''I know.'' He said simply as Miku tensed up, looking at him mortified. ''I know you like me.'' He clarified.

Miku looked away, biting her bottom lip, not understanding what Len was playing at. ''Okay… For how long?''

''The first time I saw you, I think.'' He said, wanting to be at least honest with her.

''So why did you never say anything?'' Miku looked at Len this time, her hand grasping the boy's free one. ''If you've known all this time, why did you never tell me?''

Len looked down at their hands, not pushing Miku away but not accepting her hand either. ''Ehr…'' The blonde had no idea to tell her.

''You don't feel the same, do you?'' Miku's cheeks were already tearstained, the blonde suddenly noticed. Len caressed her cheek with his hand, he couldn't stand seeing a girl cry.

''I'm sorry.'' He said as Miku closed her eyes and let her tears roll down. She sat like this for a few minutes, as Len was sure Rin was listening on the other side of the door to come out at the right moment.

''Is it because my boobs are not big enough?'' She asked as Len was surprised by this question.

''Eh? No, why would it?'' He said as Miku just nodded.

''Then, because you don't like the color of my hair? Or the way my voice sounds? Or my height or my weight?'' The started rapidly asking questions now, having to find out why the boy didn't like her back.

''No, no! It's not because of any of that!'' Len said as he was overpowered by another load of questions.

''Because of my clothing style? Or the way I put my hair in twin tails? Or the way-'' Miku just kept continuing, until Len had enough, until his body had enough.

''It's because of your gender!'' Len burst out as Miku went quiet.

''My… my what?'' Miku said as things started to click in her head. She was not the only one, as the door of the bathroom flew open and an angry Rin was standing in the doorway. Len swallowed as he looked at her, she looked like she could kill him any second now.

''Why, after so many months of Miku liking you, do you decide to tell us this now?!'' She said as couldn't believe her twin had never told her such an imported detail of his life. ''You even said you knew from the beginning? How cruel can you be Len!''

The blonde boy clenched his jaw and looked away, he didn't feel like he needed to be punished for not telling, it was unfair. Rin seemed to calm down and sat down on the bed next to Miku again, who she hugged.

''How long have you known?'' She asked her twin.

He shrugged. ''Not sure… Since second year high school?'' He said as he looked back at Rin and Miku.

''Why did you never tell me?'' Len noticed that Rin looked a little hurt.

''Because… I didn't feel like it was necessary. And also because I didn't want you to laugh at me.'' He admitted, as Rin nodded.

''I understand.'' She said simply.

''I'm sorry…'' Len said as he looked at Miku who was calmed down by now and whipped her tears away.

''It's okay, it's not your fault.'' The green haired female said with a weak smile.

Len was about to speak up again as he heard a loud growl come from his stomach, making the two females laugh.

''Someone is hungry.'' Miku said with a smile, which made Len feel a lot better, at least she was smiling again.

''I guess.'' He said as Rin stood up and pressed the button next to the hospital bed, the one to call Kaito.

Len tried his best not to panic as he looked at his sister. ''Why did you do that?'' He asked Rin, who looked surprised at her brother being so worried all of a sudden.

''To ask Kaito if he has any food for you, of course.'' She said as she sat down on the bed again. ''Now Miku gets to see Kaito as well.''

''You didn't have to do that, Kaito comes around a few times a day to check on me. And he only comes around to feed me three times a day.'' He said as Rin smiled.

''Oh yeah, how's that going? The feeding?'' She asked with a bigger smile than she should have had. She knew her brother, and he hated being treated like a baby, _especially_ when it came to eating.

Len just scoffed as he looked the other way. ''I hate it.'' He said, as he knew it was a lie. Well, he did hate it, but not if Kaito was the one feeding him.

''That's so cute, Len you're so helpless like this you're like a little baby!'' Miku said as she squeezed one of the blonde boy's cheeks.

''Thanks!'' Len shouted angrily as he pushed the green haired girls hand away, hating that she was right. Just as he was released from Miku, Rin started doing the same, pulling his other cheek as the blonde boy could do nothing but just take it for the moment, since his body was too exhausted to do anything at this point.

''Oh Rin I've been meaning to ask you,'' Len started as his cheek was released. ''What was that about you sending Kaito pictures of me while I was out cold?''

''Oh that!'' The said with a smile. ''Well I was really lonely at home and I was getting kind of depressed, so I asked Kaito to send me a picture of you while I was at school. And because he was so nice and did, I sent him one back. Is there anything wrong with that?'' She asked with an innocent face.

''Let me see those pictures.'' Len said as he didn't know whenever he felt sorry for Rin or to be mad at her.

''Sure.'' She said shortly as she unlocked her phone, swiping a few times and turning it off again. Len looked at her confused, which she noticed. ''Look at your phone.'' The pointed towards the small nightstand with his phone on it.

''You were too lazy to just show them to me?'' He said as he picked up his phone. Miku smiled as she leaned in to see the pictures too.

' _Two new messages_ ' his phone displayed as Len opened them. The first one was of Len lying down in the hospital bed, there were several bandages on his nose and around his head still with dried up blood in them. His head was lying a little to the side, there was a tube going into his mouth and there was an IV hooked onto his hand and another one in the middle of his arm. Len was a little shocked to see this picture, had he really been in such a bad state?

''The first one is from Kaito, it was taken in the first week…'' Rin said as she looked at the ground. ''Do you understand now why I was so worried?'' She asked as Len nodded, finding the photo quite shocking.

The second picture was one of Len sleeping also, but this time on the couch of their house. He looked much younger in this photo, around 12, as he was wearing a pair of large shorts and a loose tank top. There was a half-eaten banana next to his hand and the sun was shining through, making it clear it had been a hot summer day.

''R-Rin!'' He shouted embarrassed, his face flushing a little. ''Why would you sent a picture like this to him?!''

''Because you're sleeping in the picture he sent me, so I sent one alike back.'' She explained. ''The time he came over for dinner I showed him our baby pictures, if that's what you were going to ask next.''

Len frowned. ''You said mom showed them to Kaito…''

''Hehe I lied.'' She said grinning. Len was about to say something as the door of the hospital room opened and Kaito stepped in.

''Sorry that took so long, there was an emergency.'' He said as he stopped in his tracks to see there were more people in the room than just Len. ''Oh hey Rin! And you must be Miku?'' He said with a smile, holding out his hand to the green haired girl, who was immediately overwhelmed by the man's charm.

''Y-yes!'' She said as she flushed and shook his hand. ' _She got over me quickly._ ' Len thought as he actually didn't want to see Kaito, not with the two females in the room to notice his discomfort around his nurse.

''What did you need Len?'' He asked as Rin stepped in.

''Len's hungry!'' She said as Kaito just laughed.

''Okay okay, I'll get you some snacks, just wait a bit.'' He said as he walked off, leaving the blonde and his female companions alone once again.

''Oh god he is _so_ hot!'' Miku squealed as she looked at Rin, who nodded at her.

''I know, right?'' She said, suddenly glancing at the blonde boy with a big grin. ''Come to think of it, Len might think so too, don't you Len?''

' _Oh no._ ' Len thought as he had been caught. Now Rin knew about him being gay, she would not let the opportunity slip to ask him about this. He decided to play it cool.

''Not really...'' He said with the calmest voice he could as Rin looked at him with _those eyes_. Those eyes she had used a lot of times in the past to see through his lies, and this time, it worked once again. The blonde boy tried to avoid her gaze as he couldn't help but blush a little, which his twin picked up on immediately.

''Aha!'' She shouted. ''I knew it!'' She said as her smile grew bigger, and Miku started smiling too.

''That's so cute!'' the green haired girl squealed.

Kaito entered the room as he could see the two females having the time of their lives, as Len was just looking out of his usual window with his pink cheeks. The nurse smiled at this, he just couldn't deny that the boy was adorable.

''What's happening in here that I'm not invited to?'' Kaito asked as he walked to the bed, putting some snacks down on it.

Rin looked at him and smiled sweetly. ''Nothing!'' She said, as Kaito could see it was an obvious lie.

The blue haired male decided to ignore it. ''Have your pick.'' He said as Rin and Miku grabbed a snack from the small pile, purposefully not asking Len what he wanted, making sure Kaito had to help him. Rin couldn't wait to finally see what her brother was like around someone he liked, since she had never seen it before. She imagined it would be the cutest thing ever, and she would not let this opportunity slip.

''What would you like, Len?'' Kaito asked with his low gently voice, the one that made the hairs over Len's whole body stand up.

The blonde looked at Rin, who had picked the pocky, and Miku had a KitKat. He thought as he looked at the small pile. ''Chocolate.'' He said simply.

''Sure.'' Kaito said as he picked out the chocolate bar and unwrapped it for the boy. As he gave the bar to Len, their hands touched briefly, as the blonde still had to get used to doing everything with his left hand.

Len tried to ignore it and took the bar. ''Thanks.'' He said as he started nibbling on the sugary snack. Kaito just smiled as he picked up the rest and made his way to leave, as he was stopped by Rin.

''Kaito,'' She asked as he turned around, facing her. ''How old are you?''

The blue haired man smiled, he hadn't expected this question. ''I'm 25.'' He said as he waved and walked out.

Len was actually curious about this too, so he smiled to learn that his nurse wasn't _that_ far out of his reach. Maybe if he got out of the hospital he could try after all…

''Oh what are you thinking about Len?'' Rin asked as he was suddenly very close up to his face. ''And don't say 'nothing', I can see through that immediately!''

Len scoffed at her and didn't answer. He knew that it was a stupid thought to actually think Kaito would like him back, but he could dream right? It made him feel a little bit better, and being in the hospital and his body hurting all over he thought dreaming couldn't hurt.


	4. Get Yourself Together

Meiko noticed Kaito coming down the hall with multiple snacks in his hands looking a little distracted.

''Woah, you hungry?'' She asked as the blue haired male stopped in front of her.

''Oh, no I just brought Len and his friends some snacks.'' He said with a smile.

''Len and his friends?'' She asked. ''No female friends I hope, or aren't you worried?''

''Actually his sister and another girl, so only female friends I guess.'' Kaito said with a weaker smile this time.

''Oh-oh, Kaito you're so carefree.'' She said as she shrugged. ''Aren't you afraid some girl might steal him away from you?''

Kaito looked around nervously since they were in the hallway of the hospital. Thankfully no one was listening in, as he got a little closer to Meiko. ''Do you have to do this here?''

She giggled. ''Yes.''

''Well in that case, I'm going.'' He said as he gave one of the snacks to her and walked off.

Of course he was worried, but that didn't mean he could do anything about it. Len could go out with whoever he wanted, Kaito had no right to claim him.

Kaito walked to his locker, as his time for the day was up. He looked at the clock, 5:49. He still had ten more minutes…

Suddenly the small white box on his hip started beeping again, as he could see it was Len who was calling for him, _again_. Kaito sighed as he didn't actually mind, but did find a little bit annoying that he was called on the last ten minutes of his day.

He walked out of the locker room back to Len's room. As he was walking towards the door, he could see the two females make their leave, both of them happily waving at Len.

''Have fun with Kaito!'' Rin yelled into the room, as her face showed a creepy smirk. The nurse stopped in his tracks as he had no idea what she meant by this, did Len actually not like Kaito? Had he done something to annoy him? Also, why was he so worried about his? He would have to do things to his patients all the time that annoyed them, so why was he worried about Len?

Kaito swallowed as he started walking again, as he could see the females walk away. He waited a few more seconds to open the door, preparing himself for the worst, as he opened the door.

Len was looking at Kaito with a slightly annoyed look, as the blue haired male his thoughts were confirmed. He tried his best not to let the blonde boy see, but from the inside he could feel a small piece of his heart break off.

''You called?'' He asked as Len shook his head.

''Rin pushed the button again, I'm sorry to waste your time.'' He said as his face suddenly turned a little pink again. Kaito felt his heart repair itself as he saw this, he couldn't get enough of that cute look the blonde would get when he was embarrassed. ''B-but, if you have nothing important to do, you can always come in…''

The second the blue haired male heard these words he almost guessed the blonde felt the same for him, but only for a second, as he pushed those thoughts away. ''Sure.'' He said as he walked to the bed and sat down on the chair that was still next to it.

''Rin said she gave you my number.'' He said, as Kaito tried his best not to grin.

''She did.'' He said as he had no idea where the blonde was going with this.

''That's unfair, I don't have yours.'' Len said, not being able to look at the older male.

''Oh, that's no problem.'' The nurse said simply. ''Once I have my phone I'll text you so you can add it.''

Len couldn't believe what he just heard, Kaito would text him? He would actually be able to talk to him outside of the hospital this way! Len felt warmth spread in his chest area as he had suppress his gigantic smile.

''O-okay.'' The blonde haired boy said, not trying to let Kaito notice his sudden burst of happiness.

The blue haired male could see a small smile on Len's face. Kaito didn't know why, but he took this opportunity to shift himself from the chair to the hospital bed, now sitting very close to the boy. He placed his hands around Len's body, a hand on each side of the blonde's hips. He could see Len's eyes getting big and his face red, as Kaito started to lean into the boy's head, their faces coming closer each second. The blonde didn't dare move a muscle.

Len could feel his heart beat faster than it ever had before, his face flushing so red he could almost see it on his cheeks. He was almost sure Kaito was about to kiss him, as he was trying to relax and close his eyes, not wanting his first kiss to look like it was forced onto him.

Only to feel a little disappointed when Kaito passed his face, leaning into his ear. Len could feel his breath on him, as he wasn't sure if Kaito was breathing heavy or normally. The blonde boy started to wonder what his nurse was up to as he didn't move after this.

''Len…'' He said after a while with a low gentle voice. Len shuddered at this and opened his eyes a little bit, as the only thing he could see was the short blue hair, now very up close.

The blonde opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was too nervous and too confused by the situation, what as Kaito playing at?

''Len, don't you need to go to the toilet?'' The blonde could feel himself crashing down from his pretty little cloud he got onto in the time Kaito had been breathing next to his ear. Was that really what he wanted to ask?

''Eh… I do, actually.'' He admitted as he blushed again, trying to hide his disappointment.

''Because my shift is ending in a few minutes, so if you want someone else to take you that's okay, but if you want me to do it, it has to be now.'' He said as Len still had to realize that Kaito didn't live in this hospital, and that he actually could go home at some point and actually had off days. The thought made Len a little sad.

''N-no, please…'' Len said, not sure if he sounded like a normal human being. ''You take me.''

And with that, Kaito stood up and started to shift Len to take him to the bathroom. The blonde didn't know why, but he felt more nervous than he had this morning when Kaito took him. He could feel his heart still pounding in his chest, and his cheeks still red.

''Len?'' The blonde was snapped back as Kaito held up the crutch for him, which he took. On the way to the bathroom Len could feel the hands of his nurse on his waist, as his thoughts were going from Kaito sliding them up to his face or sliding them down…

Len turned around once more and was hoping Kaito wouldn't notice is cheeks, who still hadn't calmed down. He could see his nurse close his eyes and pulled down Len's sweatpants and underwear, sliding his hands once again over Len's body to put him on the toilet bowl. The blonde couldn't help but notice his touches weren't as feather light as they had been in the morning, as he could clearly feel Kaito's hand slide down his ass.

The nurse left without saying a word as he had put his patient on the toilet. He just walked out the door and closed it, leaving the blonde alone in the bathroom, flushed and confused. Len didn't know why but he let out a heavy sigh, as he felt himself relax now Kaito was out of the room, his eyelids getting heavy.

The blue haired male shut the door as he leaned against the wall next to it, his legs giving out and him sliding down, now sitting on the ground. He held his hand in front of his eyes as he didn't want to look but _knew_ it was there. It had been so dangerously close, what would have happened if Len noticed?

Kaito opened his legs a little bit as he could see his predictions were right, he had gotten a hard-on from just touching the blondes butt. His face heat up a little as he remembered the feeling of Len's ass underneath his hand. It was perfect and soft, just like Len.

The nurse tried to get himself together as he needed to get rid of his erection before Len had finished doing his business… But he couldn't, his thoughts just kept going back to the perfect blonde haired boy. Kaito was imagining him being in his own bed, not having a broken arm or leg, lying down naked, waiting for Kaito to do god knows what to him.

''Fuck…'' Kaito let out quietly as he knew he was screwed.

''Kaito?'' He suddenly head as he looked at the door, where Meiko was standing. She had a strange smile on her face. ''What are you doing?''

The blue haired male just groaned as he looked at the woman with a pleading look. She raised an eyebrow as she pointed towards the bathroom door, silently asking him if Len was in here since his bed was empty.

Kaito nodded at this as Meiko closed the door and walked to him. ''What's up?'' She whispered, making sure Len wouldn't hear.

''I have a problem.'' Kaito whispered back as he shamefully opened his legs for Meiko to see. She let out a small gasp and then started silently laughing, biting her lip and waving her hands around.

''I can't believe this.'' She whispered. ''What are you gonna do?''

Kaito shrugged. ''Die?''

Meiko let out a small ' _pff_ ' as she forced him to stand up. ''I never thought this day would come, but it has come as last.'' She whispered as Kaito didn't understand a thing she had just said. The brown haired woman noticed this, but ignored it.

''This is for your own good.'' She said as she grabbed the blue haired man's pants and yanked them down together with his underwear, exposing him completely.

Kaito gasped as his eyes grew big, not wanting to know what Meiko was planning. He lifted his arms to pull his pants back up but was stopped by the female grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing _hard_ , too hard.

The male let out a quiet yelp, still not wanting Len to hear, as he felt the pain through his whole body. He understood what Meiko was doing as he stopped struggling, hoping his erection would go away quickly.

Meiko let go of the poor male after only a matter of seconds and pulled his pants back up. ''Now get yourself together.'' She whispered and left the room, leaving Kaito with a horrible feeling of physical and mental pain.

After another 30 seconds he decided to knock on the bathroom door, hoping Len was clueless and done doing his thing. ''L-Len, are you done?''

Kaito frowned as he didn't hear a response, and knocked again, louder this time. ''Len?''

Nothing. Kaito became worried as he decided there was no other way than to open the door. ''I'm coming in.'' He announced as he stepped inside.

Len was still sitting on the toilet, only now his eyes were closed and his breathing steady. Kaito smiled weakly as he saw the blonde had fallen asleep on the toilet.

The blue haired male walked to the boy, as he tried to wake him up. ''Len?'' He gently whispered in his ear. Still nothing. Kaito stood up straight again as he touched the boy's cheek, trying to wake him up in some sort of way. The nurse sighed as Len remained asleep.

Kaito started to lift Len off the toilet as he noticed he had full view of the boy's body this way, as the male had no idea if he should or shouldn't look. He lifted the boy in his arms and walked with the blonde to the bed and put him down in it, his pants still around his ankles as Kaito didn't have the time to pull them up yet. He couldn't help but stare at the boy's flaccid penis, as well for the cute blonde pubes around it. He felt his own face heat up a little as he quickly pulled the boy's sweatpants back up.

' _Only if he knew about what just happened…_ ' Kaito thought as he left the hospital room, walking to his locker as he couldn't wait to get home.

Len awoke suddenly, his body trembling and his head feeling like it could burst any second. He knew this wasn't good, as he tried reaching for the button to call Kaito. Only to stop and look at the time, it was 03:56, Kaito was at home now.

The blonde sighed at this as the thought of someone else coming to help him didn't suit him. He hoped his headache would go away quickly, as he tried to distract himself with something.

He took his phone from the nightstand and saw he had four new messages. They were from Rin and… an unknown number? He opened them and smiled as soon as he read the message from the stranger, it was Kaito.

' _Hey Len, I promised I would text you so I did! This is my number. Kaito_ ' The blonde boy blushed as he added the number to his phone. Now he could even have contact outside of the hospital with Kaito, maybe even after his leg and arm have healed…

Len opened the messages from Rin, who were about Kaito as well. ' _You know I'm going to do everything in my power to get you and that handsome devil together right?_ ' The blonde smirked at this, of course Rin would get hyped up over something like this.

' _Miku and I are already making a plan._ ' Oh no that didn't sound too good…

Len groaned as he couldn't read the last message, his head hurt but his leg started to hurt as well. ' _The IV probably had medicine…_ ' He started to think as he could feel his arm now starting to hurt too. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed some sort of painkiller and he needed it _now_.

He reached out to press the button next to the bed as he waited for a nurse to come. His pain was becoming excruciating, he could feel his head starting to feel light as he suddenly felt nothing anymore as his vision went black.

Len woke up only to see Rin and Miku sitting on his bed while talking loudly, they didn't even notice the blonde had opened his eyes. His head still hurt but not as bad as last time.

Wait, if Rin and Miku were here, what time was it? How long has he been sleeping for?

''Don't you think Kaito is acting a bit strange?'' Rin asked the green haired girl in front of her as he took a bite of some sort of chocolate bar.

''Hmm, I dunno, I've only seen him once before.'' Miku said as she took a bite of her pocky. ''He's a little nervous today though.''

''Maybe Len did take my advice and told him he liked him. Of course Kaito is too professional to actually being able to say it back to Len when he's still in the hospital…'' Rin's smile brightened as Miku nodded.

''That would be sooo cute! I can't wait until they're actually together!'' The green haired girl squealed.

''Come to think of it…'' Rin said, as Len could see she was holding his phone in her hands. ' _Why are you snooping around in my phone?_ ' The blonde thought as he tried to keep quiet and listen in on their conversation.

''He got this text from Kaito, saying that 'he would promise to text', so they _did_ talk to each other yesterday!'' Rin said proudly.

''What are you two talking about?'' Len said suddenly as Rin and Miku tensed up.

''O-oh Len!'' Rin said, looking a little scared. ''How long have you been up?''

''Why are you talking about Kaito behind my back?'' Len asked, looking a little pissed but also still dazed from his deep sleep. He put his free hand up to his head, as it didn't hurt as much anymore but he did feel weird.

''No reason.'' Rin said quickly. Len just ignored her as he had no idea what it was but he felt more light than usual.

''What happened to me?'' He asked as Rin looked away, worried but pissed.

''The hospital called last night that you passed out… They were expecting you to be in a coma again…'' She said as she smiled brightly again. ''But you're up now so that's great! If I could hug you I would!''

Len looked at the ground, had he really passed out? Was he actually able to get into a coma again? The thought scared him.

''Okay...'' Len said as the information started to slowly process. ''I… feel a little bit weird.'' He said as he could feel his breathing wasn't like normal, but he didn't feel like he could control it.

''Well you passed out because of the pain, so they gave you a pretty high dosage morphine.'' The blonde girl explained as Len started to get it.

''Aha.'' He just said as he could feel his body melt into the bed, his limbs now feeling feather light as he tried to think straight.

''Just a second ago I felt perfectly normal, why is this kicking in now?'' Len asked as he knew he was looking at the two girls with a weird face, since they tried their very best to not laugh at him.

''Kaito just left and gave you the new dosage only a few minutes ago, it must just be kicking in…'' Rin said as she started giggling a little. ''You should see your face!'' She said as she held up her phone in front of Len, the reflection of the screen showing him his face. He had part of tongue out of his mouth as there was a small amount of drool was going down his chin. His pupils were dilated and his face was completely flushed with a hint pink.

Len pulled his tongue back as he hadn't even noticed it was out of his mouth. ''Ugh why is this happening!'' He wanted to shout but it came out like annoyed groan.

''Don't worry Len, I'll call Kaito to take care of you while you're like this. He'd be more than happy to know that you're awake too.'' Rin said as Miku started giggling too.

''Please don't…'' Len said as he looked away. ''I don't want him to see me like this.'' He said as he could feel his face head up a little.

''Aww Len you're just too cute when you talk about him!'' Miku said as she finished her pocky.

Len looked at her with an annoyed look but decided it was best to not reposed. ''What was that about Kaito anyway? He was more nervous than usual?''

''Oh yeah!'' Rin said. ''I don't know, he's just not having his best day or something… He looks a little stressed out.''

Len thought about the night before, when his nurse started acting a little strange. The blonde was certain Kaito was about to kiss him, so why didn't he? Why try at all if you're not going to through with it? ' _Come to think of it…_ ' Len thought as he tried to remember what had happened after Kaito helped him to the toilet, he couldn't remember a thing.

''Leeen!'' Rin said, cutting his thoughts short. ''You were thinking about Kaito right? Spill it!'' She said as she and Miku shifted closer to him.

''Eh… N-not really.'' Len said as he tried his best to not let his sister notice she was right, which was of course impossible.

''I know you're lying, so tell me!'' She said, bringing her face even closer to make sure her brother would tell.

The blonde boy sighed as he was too tired and drugged up to struggle. ''Just…'' He started, not being able to look at the two females in front of him who were looking at him like he was prey. ''M-maybe something happened after you left yesterday.''

''Aha I knew it!'' Rin shouted proudly. ''So, what happened?''

''Well… I'm not sure what happened either.'' Len started. ''Kaito came in not long after you left and we just started talking and suddenly…''

''Oh! Suddenly what? Please don't keep us waiting like this!'' Miku squealed.

''He just suddenly sat down on the bed and leaning into my face…'' Len quickly said with a blush, as he could see Rin and Miku were ready to scream. ''But he just passed my face and after that asked if I still needed to go to the toilet…'' Len said, his blush disappearing and disappointment taking over. ''And after that I don't remember what happened, only that Kaito seemed kind of annoyed.''

Rin looked surprised at Miku, who looked a little disappointed too. ''That's weird, but maybe that explains his behavior.''

''Do you think I did something to make him angry?'' Len asked.

''I don't think so…'' Rin said as she stood up and pressed the button next to the hospital bed. ''I think we just need to let Kaito know that you're awake right now and then everything will be all right!''

Miku nodded. ''Maybe he's just nervous because you passed out last night and he thought you'd be in a coma for a long time too?'' She said as Len sighed.

''I hope so…'' He said, as he still felt a little heartbroken because of what had happened last night. Did or didn't Kaito intent to do what Len thought he would do last night? Or was he really just worried if Len had to go to the toilet?

Rin couldn't help herself as she carefully wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him after so long felt so nice. Len was a little startled as he was pushed out of his thoughts but accepted anyway, as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. It had felt like so long since he had actual physical contact with anyone. ''You better not pass out on us again…'' The blonde girl said as she felt herself getting a little bit emotional.

At that moment the door of the hospital room opened, and Kaito stepped inside. The first thing he saw was the twins hugging, as he couldn't help but find it cute.

' _Thankfully Len is up again._ ' The nurse thought as he suddenly became worried. ' _I really hope he didn't notice anything last night…_ '

''Oh look who's up again!'' He said with his usual cheery voice as Rin let go of her brother. ''You gave us quite the scare last night.''

''Sorry…'' Len said as he tried his very best to look Kaito in the eye, but failed as he felt himself blush once again.

''You must be hungry right? I'll be right back and get you some food.'' And with that, he felt the room. He couldn't stand keeping this act up for much longer, as shame and Len's suspicion were still in his head. He started walking to the kitchen to get food and a tray, as he was stopped by a female voice.

''Kaito?'' He heard as he felt himself tense up.

''Yes?'' He said as he turned around, trying his best to look normal. It was Rin, when had she left the room? How didn't Kaito notice?

She seemed to hesitate and looked away for a second, but then decided to open her mouth. ''What happened last night?'' She finally asked, as Kaito could feel his insides drop to the ground, his heart being the first. ' _Does she know?_ ' The blue haired male tried his best to not make a face.

''What do you mean, Rin?'' Kaito asked as he decided to play dumb.

Rin walked a little bit closer to him and squinted her eyes, her nose almost touching Kaito's chin. ''You know.'' She said with a cold voice as her eyes felt like ice on the blue haired male.

' _Holy shit._ ' Kaito thought as he felt his body tremble when she said those words. ''I-I…'' He stuttered as his face flushed bright red.

The second Rin saw this her eyes went wide as a smile was planted on her face. ''Thank you.'' She just said and walked away, leaving the very confused and embarrassed male behind with his thoughts.

' _What just happened?_ ' Kaito thought as he wasn't sure if the female twin knew or didn't knew about the events of the previous night. He decided it was best to just leave it, hoping it was nothing as he tried to go about his day.

' _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…_ ' The blue haired male thought about how he was already this far gone only on the second day of taking care of Len. How could he keep this up for another five weeks?


	5. Rough day?

Miku and Rin made their leave as Len waved at them. ''Don't pass out again, we still have homework to do!'' The female blonde shouted before leaving.

Len sighed, he had already forgotten about that. He looked to the corner where his school bag stood, still untouched. The blonde wanted to see what was in it and how much he had to actually do, but he couldn't move…

He looked at his phone to check the time, it was 5:12 by now, Kaito left to get his dinner half an hour ago. ' _What's taking him so long?_ ' Len thought as he started to become impatient, he was hungry and wanted his food _now_.

Like Kaito had heard him, the door of the hospital room opened as the nurse stepped inside with a tray of food. Len could already smell it as he wanted to just slap the tray out of Kaito's hands and eat everything in one bite.

''Sorry that took so long, we had another emergency.'' Kaito said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed and put the tray with food on the usual nightstand.

Len looked away as he tried not to be rude, but his stomach was too empty to be able to be nice right now. ''Sure…'' He just said.

' _I actually took half an hour to get myself together in the breakroom.'_ The nurse thought to himself shamefully but didn't say.

''Let's just get some food in your stomach, you haven't eaten anything since the last time I saw you.'' The blue haired male said as he picked up the chopsticks and took the bowl of rice in the other hand. He was about to pick some up as Len spoke up.

''I don't want any rice, I want dessert.'' He said as he looked at Kaito with a determined look. The nurse couldn't help but smile at this.

''I know, and you will get dessert, but first you have to eat your vegetables and rice.'' He said as he tried his best to not laugh at the boy's stubbornness. Kaito loaded up some rice on the chopsticks and held it out for Len, who just glared at him.

''No.'' The blonde haired boy just said as he looked away.

Kaito sighed as he put the chopsticks down. ' _This again…_ ' He thought as he found it annoying but in a cute and hilarious way. ''Is there any way I can get you to eat this? Would you like a banana first?''

Len looked back at his nurse with a small suppressed smirk, this is what he'd been hoping for. ''If you answer my question I will.'' He said as Kaito let out a relieved sigh.

''Sure, ask away.'' He said with full confidence.

Len squinted his eyes, just like his sister had done earlier that day, as Kaito felt a shudder go down his spine. ''What was last night about?''

The blue haired male's eyes went big as his mouth hang open, his throat dry. ''W-what do you mean, last night?'' He said as he tried to sound normal.

''D-don't say that…'' The blonde said with a broken voice, his eyes lowering as Kaito suddenly felt bad.

''Well, I just wanted to make sure you'd be able to go to the toilet… Since you're shy and probably won't ask anyone else for help…'' Kaito trailed off as he tried to make it look like a normal situation, even though he knew it wasn't. He was out of line last night, and he didn't want Len to feel uncomfortable around him. That would make these five weeks last like it was a year.

''O-okay…'' Len said as he didn't want Kaito see how disappointed and heartbroken he was. ''J-just… Feed me and leave me alone then.''

Kaito felt his heart ache as the blonde said that, but he had no other choice. The male just tried to hurry up with the feeding and get the hell out of there. He felt so bad for the poor boy, but what could he do? If he would tell him the truth, he could make things very awkward between them or he could lose his job. He didn't want any of that, he just needed to hold on for another five weeks. And if that meant to hurt to poor boy right now, it had to be that way.

As Kaito left and closed the door behind him, Len could feel small tears roll down his cheeks. How could he say it was nothing? Was he totally oblivious for what he had done to Len last night? Would he do that to all his patients? The blonde actually didn't want to know. He picked up his phone and called his twin, the only one he could talk to about this.

Rin picked up almost immediately, her voice cheery as usual. ''Hey hey, what's up Len?''

''…Rin.'' Len just said as he couldn't get out much more with his sobbing.

''Oh no, what happened?'' She said with a worried tone. ''You want me to come over again?''

Len didn't know what to say to her, why did he even call? He felt like an idiot now… ''N-no… It's past the visiting hours so they won't let you in…''

''I don't care, I'll break through your window if I have to!'' She said as Len couldn't help but laugh a little.

''I'm on the seventh floor, how are you going to do that?'' He said, his voice coming through again as he already felt a little bit better.

''Hehe, I'll find a way!'' She said. ''But what happened? You're crying so I bet Kaito has something to do with it…''

Len felt his heart shatter a bit as the name 'Kaito' left her mouth. ''I… I asked him about last night, and he just brushed it off, like it was nothing!'' He said as he felt tears coming down again.

''Oh Len, I'm so sorry…'' Rin said as she let out a big sigh. ''This afternoon when I asked him I was sure he liked you… But you never know I guess.''

Len blinked as he felt a last tear roll down. ''W-what? When you asked… When did you ask him about that? What did he say?''

''Oh yeah I didn't tell you didn't I?'' The girl said mischievously. ''After Kaito left to get your food I ran after him and I asked him then. He didn't answer me though, but he was so shocked and started stuttering and even blushed a little, it was so cute!''

Len couldn't believe what Rin just said. If that was true, there was almost no reason to think otherwise… So why did Kaito say he just wanted to make sure he'd be able to go to the toilet?

The blonde smiled as he thought there was still a small chance that Kaito actually might like him.

''Thanks Rin.'' He said relieved.

''No problem!'' She said with her cheery voice. Len ended the call and put his phone away, trying to get some sleep as he was pretty tired anyway.

Kaito grabbed his bag out of his locker as he tied his best to not smash the door. He felt sad and angry at the same time, his frustration taking over as he was now leaning against his locker with his forehead.

''Rough day?'' He heard a female voice say as he just closed his eyes and nodded. Meiko just let out a small laugh as she wrapped an arm about the males shoulder.

''My shift just ended too, so if you want to go grab something to eat I'm free.'' She said as Kaito let out a sigh.

''Yes please.'' He said as he desperately needed someone to talk to right now. ''Can we just go to your place though? I really can't stand being around other people right now…''

She laughed again as she turned Kaito around and petted him on the back. ''Sure thing.'' She said as they started to walk out of the hospital together.

''Is it about who I think this is about?'' Meiko asked as she sat down in the seat of her car. Kaito sat down on the chair next to her as he nodded.

''I might have screwed up last night…'' He said as he let out another big sigh.

''Oh no, what did you do?'' She said as she drove out of the parking lot.

''I don't know, I just… Got a little bit too excited.'' The blue haired male said, his voice full of shame.

''Yes I noticed.'' The brown haired female blurted out as she started laughing again.

''I didn't mean it like that!'' Kaito said quickly, his face already heating up.

''Either way, you ended up with a hard-on so you can't tell me I'm wrong.'' She smirked as she drove onto the main road. ''I'm guessing it's because it's just been too long since you've actually liked someone as much as this boy. Hell, it may even be your first time!''

Kaito scoffed as he stared out of the window opposite of Meiko's. ''How do you know me so well? Are you a witch or something?'' He muttered as he could hear the female laugh.

''Nope, just your best friend!'' She said as she turned the radio on, knowing that Kaito needed a breather before being able to openly talk about this. They drove the rest of the trip to her place in a comfortable silence.

''Here we are.'' Meiko said as she parked her car in the parking lot of her apartment complex. They stepped out and walked to the elevator, still not saying much. She pressed the button for the fourth floor as the doors closed.

''So what do you wanna eat? I haven't got anything in my fridge I'd say we order something.'' She asked as Kaito just nodded.

Meiko couldn't help but to find this state of the blue haired male fascinating, as he was usually very energetic and happy. ''I do have some vanilla ice-cream though.'' She could see Kaito's eyes lit up a little as she said this, as a small smile was planted on his face.

''That sounds good.'' He said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to Meiko's apartment. She unlocked the door as she let herself and Kaito in.

''I knew you'd say that.'' She said as she took her shoes off and walked straight to the shared kitchen living room. She sat down on the couch as Kaito did the same.

''What a day, first I had this guy come up to me asking where the closest pub was, next there was a patient who peed on the floor and after that, one tried to jump out of the window as someone had given him too much morphine.'' She complained as Kaito laughed.

''That sounds like an eventful day indeed.'' He said as Meiko smiled at him.

''Is pizza okay with you?'' she asked as Kaito nodded.

''I'm so hungry I could eat anything.'' He said as Meiko ordered the pizza's online through her phone, as she was too lazy to get up. After that she locked it and put it on the small table next to the couch.

''So,'' She started as she looked at Kaito to get his attention. ''What's happening in that pretty little head of yours?''

Kaito sighed. ''Too much.'' He said simply. ''Len's sister came up to me today and asked about what happened last night…''

Meiko blinked as she started to process what he had just said. ''Wait, how can she know… Does she even know?''

Kaito shrugged. ''I have no idea. I didn't say anything to her though, but later Len asked me as well…''

''Oh my, what did you say?'' Meiko said as she tried her best not to smirk.

''Nothing… I just tried to avoid it, but I think I hurt him by doing that.'' Kaito said as he felt sad again. ''He asked me to leave and not bother him anymore after that.''

''Wow, that really did a number on him.'' Meiko said as she stared out of her window for a second, taking time to think. ''So what's your plan?''

''Plan?'' Kaito asked as he didn't know what she was talking about, he didn't have a plan in the first place, so why would he now?

''To make sure he doesn't lose interest in you.'' She said with a mischievous look on her face.

Kaito was taken aback by this, not knowing what he was going to do. ''I just thought I would act like nothing happened and try to get through the five weeks and maybe after that…'' He said as he suddenly felt his face heat up, had he really just said that?

''Yes? What are you going to do after those five weeks Kaito?'' Meiko smirked. ''You seem to have a plan after all.''

''Yes and it sucks!'' He said as put his hand up to his forehead. ''I already know I can't keep this up for another five weeks because I already screwed up after two days!''

Meiko petted his back as she couldn't help but smile at his frustration. ''I know, I know.'' She said as she got up to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. She sat them down on the table in front of the couch as she poured some in the glass for Kaito. ''Drink.''

Kaito groaned but took the glass anyway, he did need it. ''I have another shift tomorrow so only one.'' He said as he took a sip.

''Sure.'' Meiko said as she took a sip from her own glass. ''But we need something to make sure you don't screw up like this again, some sort of safety net.'' She said as she started to think.

''You know I don't like it when you start making plans like this without asking me first.'' He said as Meiko scoffed at him.

''This is for your own good.'' She said. ''Just make sure you don't talk about personal stuff too much, or even talk much to him at all.''

''Yes that sounds great.'' Kaito sarcastically said as his eyes narrowed. ''I can handle this on my own if you're going to be like that, thank you.''

Meiko looked at him with a pissed off look. ''I'm trying to help you.'' She muttered as she started thinking again. ''Hmm what's the most dangerous situation to be in for you… Did you help him shower yet or have you avoided that until now?''

''I avoided it… But I know it needs to happen tomorrow.'' Kaito said as he didn't want to think about it. Usually he didn't care seeing his patients naked and having to help scrub their bodies or wash their hair, but with Len it was different. If touching the boy's ass for a second was already enough to get Kaito turned on, having to help him take a shower would be suicide.

''Have you even seen him naked yet? Or was that also too much to handle for you?'' Meiko asked.

Kaito smirked a little at this. ''He makes me close my eyes when he needs to go to the bathroom, but I might have accidentally seen it.''

Meiko laughed at this. ''You have seen ' _it_ '? Accidentally? Kaito, you are a pervert after all.''

''Oh shut it.'' He said as he took a big gulp of wine. ''After you left yesterday he fell asleep on the toilet so what could I do?''

''He fell asleep on the toilet, really? He must have been super tired…'' Meiko said, taking another sip.

''Well, it was not long after Rin and Miku left so, I guess it's not that strange. The two are very energetic.'' He said.

''Rin is his sister right?'' She asked as Kaito nodded at her. ''So this Miku girl, how close is he with her?''

''Not sure, they're just friends I guess? She did write him a card with lots of hearts though.'' He said as Meiko shook her head at this.

''You're telling me the girl that has visited him twice already has a crush on him?'' She asked, looking a little pissed.

''He told me she wasn't his type though!'' The blue haired male said before the female was able to slap him.

''Not his type? He's still a kid, he doesn't even have a type yet!'' She laughed. ''That's just an excuse! How old is he even?''

''He's 17, I checked his profile.'' Kaito said a little bit too quick as Meiko smirked again.

''Of course you did. Well lucky you, falling for an underage boy.'' She said as Kaito tensed up.

''Please don't say it like that…'' He said as he didn't want to think of Len as he was a kid, or worse, to think of himself like a grandpa.

''Well don't worry, if you're lucky he's still a virgin!'' Meiko said as she took another big gulp of her wine, her glass already empty.

''Stop talking about sex for a minute please!'' Kaito said as he was interrupted by the doorbell.

''Never!'' Meiko said proudly as she got up to open the door and take the pizzas. She sat down on the couch again as she gave a box to the blue haired male.

''Come to think of it,'' She started as she took a bite from her pizza. ''Who was that guy you hooked up with _years_ ago?''

Kaito took a bite of his pizza as he scoffed at her. ''You don't know him.'' He just said as he didn't want to talk about that now.

''I don't care, tell me! I want those juicy stories from you Kaito, since you don't look like the type to even be able to get turned on at all.'' She said with a smirk. ''Even though we're already established that that's not true.''

''I'm still human.'' He said with a mouth full.

''Okay so what are you gonna do tomorrow once it's time to have Len take a shower?'' She asked in between bites. ''You need to be prepared, since he's going to be too cute to resist for you for sure.''

''I don't know…'' Kaito admitted.

''You're going to have to touch him, so that's dangerous…'' Meiko said. ''I would do it for you but I'm off tomorrow.''

''No, Len wouldn't like that anyway, he's way too stubborn to let some else touch him.'' Kaito said as he finished his glass of wine.

''Maybe just wear your and extra paint of undies and just try your best.'' She said with a smirk as Kaito felt himself flush a little bit.

''That might be a good idea…''


	6. Dying Of Embarrassment

Len felt a pair of large hands on his cheeks as he saw his nurses face coming closer and closer to his own. He closed his eyes as he felt something soft against his lips, as he guess it were Kaito's. The blonde felt himself flush as he tried not to move, wanting this moment to last forever.

Kaito licked the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance as he was allowed with a gasp. Len couldn't believe that this was actually happening, as he felt the blue haired males tongue roll against his own. The boy lifted his arms around Kaito's neck, hugging him and tangling his hands in the soft blue hair.

Soon he felt one of the large hands moving down, as it slid underneath his shirt. Len could feel himself getting aroused as he understood what the male was trying to do. He felt the hand slowly creeping up his body, tickling his skin along the way. It stopped as it had reached its destination, a small pink bud.

Len felt fingers starting to tease his nipple as he couldn't help but to let out a few unwanted moans, as he heard a chuckle from the man above him. The blonde felt his erection starting to grow as Kaito became more and more rough with his touches.

As his shirt was lifted by Kaito, he felt himself starting to become impatient. He wanted the male to touch him somewhere else than his chest, but couldn't find the words to tell him. Len felt the blue haired male's mouth kiss down his neck to his chest as he soon found the nipple again.

Len let out a louder moan as the larger male on top of him started sucking, making the blonde's mind go hazy and his eyes closed. Kaito was more experienced than he was, as Len could clearly feel that the blue haired male knew what he was doing, and it felt amazing.

Suddenly a hand started going south as the blonde almost let out a relieved sigh, he was aching to be touched there. To his disappointment, he felt the hand sliding down his side, cupping his ass as he was slightly raised off the bed by the hand. After that he felt a tight squeeze as Kaito started to lean into his ear. Len blushed now as bright as he could as he waited for the man to do or say _something_. He could hear the male inhale as he prepared himself for some dirty talk.

'' _Len, don't you need to go to the toilet?_ ''

And with that Len opened his eyes and gasped for air. He looked around, as he was still in hospital in his bed, his arm and leg still broken, as he felt a burning warmth down at his groin.

Len soon realized that he had been dreaming as he let himself fall back into the bed with a loud sigh. He took his phone in his free hand as he saw it was 7:34. ' _Only half an hour to go…_ ' Len thought as he put his phone away. He felt his erection in his sweatpants starting to ache, as he wanted to touch himself but felt a bit awkward since he was in a hospital room.

Len stared at his door, which was closed like always. There wasn't much movement outside of it, which was odd for a hospital. The blonde thought for a minute as he felt his hard-on asking for attention again.

He couldn't help himself as pulled his free hand down into his pants and he touched his rock hard member. He inhaled sharply as he did this, his body reacting to it being touched again after five weeks of being in coma.

He started rubbing up and down as he felt a little clumsy. His left hand wasn't his dominant one, so doing it like this was a whole new experience.

His body was already so turned on from his graphic dream, it didn't take him long to start panting and coming close to his orgasm. Len felt his insides cramp together as he let out a small moan, as he came inside his underwear. He fell further into the bed as he panted heavily, his heart beating in his chest.

Len took out his hand and sighed, he clearly didn't think this through. Now his underwear was completely dirty… How was he going to clean this up? He didn't have any paper towels or even a trash can within his reach.

He felt his heart calm down as he sat up a little bit more straight in his bed, not wanting Kaito to see him like this. He looked at the time again as it was now 7:56, his nurse could step in any second now.

Len mentally prepared himself as he made sure his hair looked normal in the mirror of his phone screen. He really didn't like it being down, but he wasn't able to lay down comfortably with it being in a ponytail, so what could he do?

The door of his room opened as the blue haired male stepped in, again with a tray of food. ''Good morning!'' Kaito said with a smile as Len weakly smiled back at him.

Kaito walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair, putting the breakfast on the nightstand. ''Did you sleep well?'' He asked as Len let out an unwanted chuckle.

Kaito raised his eyebrow. ''What?'' He asked with a smile. ''Is there something on my face?''

Len shook his head. ''No, I just… Had a weird dream.'' He said trying to make it seem like he was just laughing about a funny dream.

''Oh?'' Kaito asked as he started to feed Len. ''What was it about?''

The blonde just chewed his food slowly to try to come up with an answer that didn't make him look like a complete idiot. ' _I dreamed about you kissing and touching me._ ' Wasn't the answer Len was looking for.

''It was about… Ducks…'' ' _You're such a moron! Ducks? That the best you can come up with? Seriously?!_ ' Len thought immediately as he blushed bright red.

Kaito looked at him with a weak smile as he gave Len another bite. ''Ducks?'' He said as he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. ''It's okay if you don't want to tell me.''

Len just looked out of the window as he didn't know what to say to the male. He felt too weird, especially after that dream. Kaito fed the boy in silence as Len just tried his best to eat quickly so he could get out of this awkward situation.

Kaito noticed this as he stopped at the last bite. ''If you still want me to leave you alone I understand but you have to try and eat normally…'' He said as Len thought about what he had said yesterday, feeling a little guilty now as he could hear the disappointment in the man's voice.

''N-no that's okay… I didn't really mean what I said yesterday…'' He admitted as Kaito suddenly felt relieved.

As the nurse gave Len his last bite, he stood up and opened the bathroom door to do a quick inspection before he would have to give Len a shower. There was shampoo and everything, which was probably Rin's work who took all of Lens spare clothes and other things with her to the hospital as well.

Len was sitting in his bed, wondering why Kaito was suddenly in the bathroom. ''Is something wrong?'' He asked as he saw the blue haired male step out.

''No everything seems to be perfectly in order.'' Kaito said with a smile as he moved the now empty tray to the side, out of the way for Len. ''I know you you're not going to like it, but we have to get you clean today.''

Len looked at his nurse with a confused look as he suddenly understood. He turned his gaze down as he did notice he started to smell, as well for his hair that started to feel a little gross. ''I know…'' The blonde said as a small blush crept his way on his cheeks.

''Is it okay if we're going to do that now?'' Kaito asked, not trying to push the boy.

The blonde let out a big sigh as he nodded. ''It's now or never…'' Len said as he knew this moment would come sooner or later. Kaito smiled as he walked back to the bathroom and came out with two weird plastic bag looking things. He put them down on the bed as he started to move Len into a sitting position, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. After that Kaito went on to take the boy's shirt off, revealing his white hairless chest to the blue haired male.

Kaito did his best not to focus on the boy's body, but finding it impossible since he needed to look to be able to do his job properly. He put one of the plastic bags over Lens broken arm.

''This is so the cast doesn't get wet.'' He explained as he closed it off with a small thread that was connected to the plastic.

''Okay…'' Len said as he didn't want to focus on where his nurse was touching him, but it was starting to become more difficult as Kaito made him stand up with his crutch, ready to pull his pants down.

Len's eyes grew wide as he let out a yelp, which made the nurse stop. The blonde wasn't sure but he saw Kaito let out a sigh before looking up at him, his face looking a little fake.

''I'm only pulling down your pants, not your underwear, don't worry.'' He said as Len blushed but nodded, giving the man permission.

As soon as Len felt those hands so close to his groin, he started to relive his dream from earlier, his body becoming hot and his breath somewhat heavier. ' _Wait…_ ' Len thought as he suddenly remembered that his underwear was still stained with cum, and Kaito was about to pull it down not long from now…

He felt his stomach drop and himself stiffen, as he had no idea how to get himself out of this situation.

''Are you okay Len?'' He heard as he could see Kaito standing on eye level with him again. ''You don't have to be embarrassed, I do this all the time.'' He said as the thought didn't calm the blonde down. They walked together to the bathroom, as Kaito closed the door.

Len was standing in the middle of the bathroom, glaring at the shower as he had no idea what to do about his underwear. Ignore it? Maybe Kaito wouldn't notice…

The blonde looked at his nurse, who turned on the shower as he looked at Len. ''What temperature would you like?'' He asked as that was the last of Len's mind.

''Not too hot…'' The blonde said as he hoped a colder shower made sure he wouldn't get aroused. Len suddenly thought about where Kaito's hands would be touching him as he couldn't wash his own hair or scrub his own back. How could he not get turned on as the man he had just had a sex dream about was about to scrub his entire body?!

Len looked at Kaito as he took off his shoes and socks after rolling up his pants to his knees. ''Are you ready?'' He asked as he walked to the poor boy.

''Not really…'' Len muttered as he knew he had no choice. ''Eh… I haven't changed my underwear since I woke up so it must be kind of gross… please don't say anything…'' The blonde said as he hoped that would cover his stains.

''Don't worry.'' Kaito said with a smile as he pulled them down and just put them aside. Len and never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life, he was standing naked in a bathroom with a hot nurse, as he was holding onto the crutch for his dear life. He probably looked like a fool as Len felt like crying from the inside.

Kaito didn't say anything as he just led Len to the small stool he had put right underneath the shower. Len sat down with his back turned to the blue haired male, as he felt those large hands on his head, massaging his scalp.

Len couldn't help but relax at this, as Kaito's fingers in his hair felt so good. He closed his eyes as he leaned back a little, accidently hitting the blue haired male's chest with his shoulders.

The blonde tried to act like he hadn't noticed and didn't do anything about it, hoping he could stay like this a little bit longer.

Sadly, Kaito pulled his hands away from the boy's hair to get some shampoo but was quickly back to massaging. Len let out a relaxed sigh as he felt like his body could finally have some stress relieve after lying in his bed 24/7.

''This isn't so bad, now is it?'' Kaito asked, as Len couldn't help but notice his voice was a little bit lower than usual. It was more husky and deep, and the blonde boy couldn't do anything else than to blush as he felt his blood already rushing down.

Kaito soon lifted his fingers once again from the blonde boy's head as he got up to get some shower gel. Len took this time to check his own crotch, only to be mortified and see he had already gotten a boner. He quickly pushed it down and squeezed his thighs together, hiding his excitement as the felt his nurse's hands on his shoulders.

Len felt Kaito's hands rubbing his shoulders, and after that his free arm, then going to his back. The blonde felt himself getting more turned on as his nurse went on, even though Len knew he wasn't doing anything unnecessary.

Eventually Kaito turned Len around to face him, as he started cleaning his chest, the blonde still having his thighs pressed together as he didn't want his nurse to see the state he was in.

Len felt a finger lightly brush against his nipple, as he bit his lip to make sure he would stay quiet. He was looking away from Kaito this whole time, as the older male was focused on the cleaning. Len just hoped he wouldn't look at his face, as he was sure he was blushing so bright he could light up a room.

He could feel those hands getting lower and lower as they suddenly stopped, Len slowly turning his gaze to Kaito, who was starting at him with a weak smile. ''I'm sorry, but you're going to have to open your legs…'' He said as Len felt his eyes getting big.

''D-do I really h-have to?'' He stuttered, hoping that Kaito would just leave it and that be the end. But instead his just gave a quiet nod as Len could feel his hands gently grab his thighs as he started to open them, as Len knew he just had to give in…

The second his thighs were open enough, his erection jumped free, revealing himself for Kaito to see. Len didn't want to look at the older male right now, he was already dying of embarrassment as he could not also face his nurse's gaze.

Len noticed his movement had stopped. ''I… I'm sorry…'' He just said as he didn't want to know what was going through Kaito's mind right now.

After another second of silence, Kaito just continued his washing as he avoided the boy's penis, washing his thighs and the boy's free leg. After that Kaito let out a sigh, which was noticed by Len.

''I can't help it…'' He said as he was still blushing _and_ dying of embarrassment.

Kaito looked at him with a smile, one which Len could tell was clearly fake. ''Don't worry, it happens more often than you think.'' He said as raised from the floor, now standing up straight. ''You better take of it though.''

Len's eyes widened as he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Kaito beat him to it. ''I'll wait outside okay? I'll be back in 10 minutes.'' He said as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving the blonde alone in the shower.

He looked down to his erection, as it was still standing up straight begging for attention. He reached out for it and started rubbing himself for the second time that day, the feeling of embarrassment quickly put aside as excitement took over.

Len couldn't believe he was doing this, even though he wanted to finish quickly, he also desperately wanted Kaito to just break through the door and do it for him. He wanted to feel the older man's hands on him, not his own.

He started imagining Kaito's hands on him as he started rubbing faster, his breath coming out quick and heavy as he closed his eyes. He thought about Kaito sucking his hip bone, slowly kissing and making his way to Len's cock as he couldn't take it anymore. He let out a moan as he came in his hand, his cum getting on his chest as he felt himself lean against the wall of the shower.

He was still panting as he washed himself clean, making sure there was no trace of his masturbation session. He was already embarrassed enough for one day.

Soon he heard a knock on the door. ''Len, can I come in?'' He heard the blue haired male say.

''Y-yes...'' The blonde said as he actually couldn't face his nurse now, but he had to since he couldn't really move from his spot on his own.

Kaito stepped inside the bathroom, carrying his usual smile as he turned the shower off. After that he dried the blonde boy off with a towel, as he helped him in some clean clothes.

Len was soon put back in his bed as he didn't know what to say to his nurse after what had just happened. ''Eh… K-Kaito?'' He asked with a hesitant voice.

''Yes?'' The nurse said back as he adjusted the bed a little, making it more comfortable for Len.

''Y-you're not going to tell anyone, right? About what just happened?'' The blonde asked, as Kaito gave him a warm smile and petted Len's head.

''Of course not, it's our secret.'' Kaito said as he put his finger in front of his lips. Len nodded as he looked away.

''Thanks…''

''I do have to go now, but I'll be back with lunch.'' He said as Len nodded again. Kaito left the room as he walked straight to the toilets, his face breaking apart as he walked through the hallway of the hospital.

He sighed as he locked himself in a stall, trying to get himself together but it wasn't working. The worst thing that could have happened, happened today. Kaito just hoped Len didn't notice how much he turned his nurse on, _especially_ when the blonde boy's dick suddenly decided to say hello.

He almost lost control, but silently thanked Meiko as he had worn an extra pair of underwear that day, making sure his own erection wasn't to be seen by Len.

Kaito could still see the image in his head, Len looking away with the biggest blush on his face, his naked body exposed for the older male to see, as Len's penis was standing straight up asking to be touched.

Kaito couldn't help himself as he pulled down his own pants, hoping no one would come in as he jerked himself off quickly in the bathroom stalls of the hospital. He felt so ashamed, in his three years of working here he had never done anything that was against the rules. Even though he wasn't sure masturbating at work was against the rules or just common sense…


	7. Ask Me Anything

''Len!'' Rin shouted for the fourth time that day. ''Are you even paying attention?''

''I-I am!'' The blonde boy said as he looked back at his textbook, tying to do his homework together with Rin and Miku, but just not being able to focus. His mind just kept wondering back to what happened earlier that day. Kaito seemed kind of off after that happened… Len hoped he hadn't scared him as that was the last thing he wanted.

''What is the answer to this one then?'' Rin asked as she pointed at his textbook.

''It's… It's….'' Len said as he looked at his answer sheet, which was completely empty.

''Len! You didn't do anything yet?! What have you been doing this past hour?'' The girl said as she saw his empty paper.

''I've been… reading.'' He said as he knew he had no excuse.

''Suuure you have.'' Rin said as she crossed her arms. ''Did anything happen today?''

Len stiffened as he felt the eyes of the two females on him. He swallowed as he didn't say anything, his gaze just turning to his textbook as he was suddenly very fascinated by the math problems.

''Of course something happened,'' Miku said as Rin looked at her surprised. ''Len's wearing a different pair of sweatpants, and his hair is suddenly fuzzy and clean.''

The female twin looked at her, impressed by her eye for detail as she herself hadn't noticed this at all. ''Oh so that means you had yourself a bath!'' She said as she smiled. ''And Kaito helped you, right?''

Len just lifted his textbook up in the air in front of his face, trying to ignore the two females as he was really too embarrassed to tell them what happened.

Rin snatched the book out of his hand as he was now looking at a way too pleased pair of female faces. ''Tell us!'' They said together as the blonde didn't like it one bit.

''No!'' He shouted as he tried reaching for the textbook, only it to be pulled out of his reach even more by Miku.

''We can do this all day Len.'' Rin said as she smirked.

He sighed as he sat flopped the back of his head into his pillow. ''Yes, I took a shower. And yes, Kaito helped me, the end. Can we just act like this isn't a big deal?'' He said annoyed.

''No.'' Rin said as Len could feel another piece of his dignity get lost into his sisters grip.

''It has to be a big deal, since you can't concentrate on anything else.'' She said. ''So what happened? Did Kaito get undressed too?''

Len felt himself blush at the thought of seeing his nurse naked. ''No, of course not!'' He shouted as he looked away from the two females.

''Than what?'' Miku pushed.

''I really don't want to talk about it!'' Len said again as he picked up another textbook and tried to focus on that.

Miku pouted as Rin just shrugged. ''You're no fun Len.'' She said as she got back to studying.

Len tried his best to do as much homework as he could, even though there was still a shitload of work to do for him as he had only finished one subject in the time Rin and Miku were in his room. It was already 5:15, which was usually the time visiting hours were over.

''Oh I see you got some work done after all.'' Rin said with a smile as she took the papers and textbooks away for her brother.

Len just nodded as he looked at the two females pack their bags. Miku seemed a bit off as Rin looked at her weird. ''What's up with you?'' She asked as the green haired girl just shook her head.

''I dunno, it's just that we didn't get to see Kaito today.'' She said as she looked a little disappointed.

Rin smiled at this as she looked back at her twin. ''I think a certain someone has something to do with that.'' She smirked. ''Len must have embarrassed poor Kaito so much he's too scared to show his face to us.''

''I didn't do anything!'' Len blushed as Rin just giggled

''Of course you didn't.'' she said as she made her way out together with Miku. They waved one last time before shutting the door, leaving him alone in his hospital room once again.

Len sighed as he took out his Nintendo, he needed some sort of distraction before being able to face Kaito again.

' _Ugh…_ ' The blonde thought about everything that had happened today, it was all so highly embarrassing. He wasn't going to tell Rin or Miku about any of it, as he was sure they would just hype it up too much. Len sighed again as he thought about Kaito's reaction when he saw the boy's erect penis. He wasn't able to see his face or expression, but he thought he could sense that Kaito was just annoyed at Len because of it. The thought of him not wanting to see the blonde in such a state made him feel miserable. Did Kaito think it was gross? Was he disgusted by him now?

The blonde just started playing a dumb game as he didn't want the answer to that question. If Kaito would just act like nothing had happened everything would be fine, right? He wanted nothing more than that.

* * *

Kaito finished his lunch as he didn't want to get up yet. The next thing on his list was to check up on Len and make sure had ate his dinner, but after what happened earlier that day the blue haired male wasn't sure he could face him normally.

He felt too excited around the blonde, even though he didn't want to admit it. He needed to focus, but every time he thought about the boy his fantasy about him lying in his bed naked came back to him.

The nurse stood up from his chair as he started walking towards Len's room with a tray of food. He just had to get through this. Just feeding Len couldn't be that hard, right?

He reached out for the door as he opened it, his face ready with a smile as he looked at the boy. ''Time for dinner!'' He said as Len gave him a weak smile.

''I'm not that hungry…'' The boy admitted as Kaito put the tray down next to the bed.

''You will be in an hour so you're going to eat anyway.'' He insisted as Len just pouted.

''Fine.'' The blonde said as he seated himself upright in the bed, making it easier to eat.

Kaito loaded up the chopsticks with rice as he put them towards Len, who opened his mouth and ate it. The nurse pulled the chopsticks back a little early, as they were still in the boy's mouth, causing them to glide out.

The blue haired male tried his best to look like that didn't do anything him to anything, as from the inside he was imagining those chopsticks to be something else. ' _Stop this, you pervert!_ ' He scolded himself as he wasn't aware of the faces he was making.

''Are you okay?'' Len asked his nurse, as he was glaring at the bowl or rice like it had killed his family.

Kaito snapped out of his thoughts as he smiled at Len. ''Of course I am.''

The blonde just raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything, hoping Kaito would stop acting like this. He knew why he was making faces, he was grossed out by Len because of happened, and feeding him now made him cringe probably.

Len tried not to show Kaito how disappointed he was as he just ate another bite of the rice, looking away from the blue haired male. They kept doing this in silence as the plate was finally finished, which relieved the blonde. The sooner Kaito could get away from him the better, as he was sure that was the one thing his nurse wanted to do right now.

The blonde looked at his nurse, as he was surprised by a warm smile. ''My shift is almost ending.'' He said as Len felt a little disappointed by this. ''I still have 15 more minutes, would you like me to stay?''

Len couldn't believe what he had just said, he wanted to stay? Did that mean he wasn't disgusted by him, or did he just feel sorry for him? The blonde thought it didn't even matter right now.

''You can stay… I-if you want to.'' Len said with hesitation. The blue haired male smiled at this as he nodded. He reached out in his pocket as he revealed a pack of playing cards.

''Would you like to play?'' He asked as Len felt himself blush as his thoughts went to another kind of playing.

''Sure.'' Len said as he now looked back at his nurse, who was already shuffling the cards.

''Is Crazy Eights okay with you? Since you only have one hand.'' Kaito asked with a smile, as the blonde nodded.

''That's fine.'' Len said as he received five cards. He took them as he tried to open them up so he could see all of them at once, but it just wasn't working with his left hand. Kaito noticed this as he reached out and separated them for him, Len's thumb just ever so slightly touching the older male's fingers.

The second Kaito was done helping him separate his cards Len pulled his hand back as he felt a blush covering his cheeks, hiding himself behind the cards in his hand. ''Thanks.''

Kaito opened the first card as they started playing, Len trying to focus on the cards more than on his nurse. He couldn't get the fact out of his head that he didn't know what the blue haired male's reaction had been when he found out Len was turned on while in the shower. He should have looked at his face, because right know this was killing him. The older male was acting like normal, but Len didn't know if he could trust him, he was so hard to read.

''I win!'' Kaito smiled as Len was slapped back into reality, as he saw the older man's hand was now empty of cards.

''Eh? That was fast…'' Len said as he looked down at his own hand, which still had two cards. ''Can we play one more time?''

''Of course.'' Kaito said as he started shuffling the cards once again. He gave Len five cards, this time holding them out for him already separated. The blonde took them as he tried even harder to pay attention this time, but it just didn't work.

He couldn't help but look at Kaito, staring at his face as he took in his features. His eyes going from Kaito's forehead, to his eyebrows, to his eyes and nose, and finally his mouth. Everything looked too perfect on his face, as Len couldn't help but to conclude that Kaito was indeed very handsome.

' _As his face is like this…_ ' Len thought about what the rest of his body must look like, as he was already hot enough with his clothes, let alone without.

''Len? It's your turn.'' The blonde's eyes became big as he noticed he was staring intently at Kaito, his face becoming red as the blue haired male chuckled.

''R-right!'' He said as he plopped a card down, a bit clumsy as he had only one hand to work with.

Kaito smiled as he again put down his last card, winning again as Len pouted.

''You're so mean.'' The blonde said as looked away. Kaito smirked as he couldn't help but find his behavior adorable.

''Don't be like that Len, just because you're my patient doesn't mean I'm just going to let you win.'' He said, as Len just gave him an annoyed but cute look. ''I'll make it up to you.''

Len seemed to be surprised but interested at this, as Kaito continued. ''You can ask me anything.'' He said as the boy seemed even more interested now.

''Anything?'' The blonde asked as Kaito nodded. ''T-then…'' Len started as he blushed suddenly very red, as the nurse suddenly thought this had been a mistake. What was going on in Len's head?

''Then… W-who do you like?'' The blonde stuttered as Kaito felt himself stiffen.

''What do you mean?'' The blue haired male tried, not really understanding what kind of question that was.

''As in…'' Len looked out of the window as he quietly said the next part. ''Y-your sexual preference…''

''Oh…'' Kaito had no idea how to answer this without making it awkward. Len looked back as his blush was now a bit lighter.

''You said I could ask you anything.'' He said as Kaito tried to calm himself down.

''You're right…'' He said as took a deep breath. ''B-but why of all the questions you can ask, you choose this?''

''Are you trying to stall?'' Len said as his blush had completely disappeared, and was now wearing a determined look. ''Don't worry, I won't judge.'' He said as the last part made Kaito feel a tiny bit better.

Kaito smiled as it was now his turn to look out of the window. ''L-let's just say…'' He said as he tried to make this as less obvious as possible, even though that was impossible. ''Women aren't my thing.''

Len's eyes widened as couldn't believe this. The man he had been drooling over for three days now, looking like he was so far from his reach, suddenly became a lot closer. He _was_ into guys, which Len happened to be, as he felt like he wanted to kiss Kaito right now. He didn't, but he desperately wanted to.

''Shocked?'' He heard Kaito say as he was looking at him again, as Len didn't know he had been staring.

''E-eh! No! …I-I mean, n-not that you look gay but… I-I just…'' Len stuttered as he had no idea what he was going to say, nothing felt right.

Kaito couldn't help but laugh at this. ''Okay, if you say so.''

* * *

''Kaito?'' A female voice answered as she held up her phone next to her ear.

''Can I come over… Again?'' The male on the other end of the line asked as Meiko laughed a little.

''Sure.'' She said as she heard the doorbell ring.

''Thanks.'' Kaito said as he hung up.

The female walked to the door as she opened it, seeing the blue haired male standing there. ''How long were you already standing there?'' She asked as Kaito walked inside.

''Long enough.'' He just said as he sat himself down on the couch as he let his hand slide through his hair.

''Look at you, you're mess.'' Meiko said as she walked to the kitchen to once again get a bottle of wine. She poured some in the glass as Kaito took it immediately, taking a big gulp as he closed his eyes.

''So it didn't go well, I'm guessing?'' She asked as she sat down next to the male. She was surprised by the way Kaito was acting as he was never much of a drinker.

''I think I did pretty good…'' He said as he trailed off.

''But?'' Meiko looked at him, her eyes never leaving him hoping he would tell her more.

''It feels like he's testing me.'' Kaito said as he removed his hand from his head, now looking at Meiko.

''What happened?'' Meiko asked as the male looked at her with a slightly annoyed look.

''Guess.'' He said as the female smirked.

''He got turned on?'' She said as Kaito nodded at her. Meiko couldn't help but laugh at this. ''So what did you do?''

''I told him to take care of it and left him in the bathroom for ten minutes…'' He said as Meiko let out an annoyed sigh.

''Why are you so boring?'' She said with a pout.

''I'm not going to do anything to him. I could get fired, or worse, arrested!'' He said as Meiko sighed again.

''Meh, I guess you're right…''

''Not that I can't get fired because of something else I did today…'' He said as Meiko smirked once again.

''Oh no, what did you do?'' She said as she was happy to finally be talking about this kind of stuff with him.

''I might have jerked off in the bathroom today…'' He said as Meiko couldn't believe this. She started laughing loudly as she felt tears hit her eyes.

''Y-you fucking what!'' She laughed. ''You just keep surprising me Shion!''

''Shut up.'' He said as he took another gulp of his wine. ''After he finished his dinner and we started playing cards.''

''Oh look at you breaking my one rule I told you yesterday, good boy!'' Meiko said sarcastically as she smirked.

''If you call those rules I'll call this sorry excuse for a wine alcohol. Don't you have anything stronger?'' He asked as Meiko started laughing again. She got up as she picked out a bottle of vodka from her cupboard. The put it down on the table in front of Kaito together with glasses.

''Is this better?'' She asked with her sweetest voice as Kaito just opened the bottle and poured some.

''Much better.'' He said as he took a sip. ''But, I wasn't finished.''

''Oh?'' Meiko said with mischievous smile.

''He was so distracted I won twice in a row.'' The male said, taking another sip. ''And he looked so disappointed after that I told him he could ask me anything.''

Meiko already started laughing again. ''How did you think that was a good idea?'' She asked.

''I don't know, but it happened.'' Kaito said as he shook his head.

''So, what did he ask you?'' Meiko was too curious to just let this go now.

''He asked me about my sexual preference.'' He said as the female next to him lost it, her laughing becoming so loud Kaito was sure the neighbors could hear.

''Oh my god!'' She said as he had calmed down a bit, whipping the tears from her eyes. ''That sly fox of a boy. So what did you say?''

Kaito smirked as he took a big gulp of his drink, finishing it and setting it down on the table. ''I told him the truth.''

''And how did he take that?'' Meiko asked.

''He started stuttering like crazy.'' The blue haired male said as the female next to him let out a small squeal.

''That's so cute!'' She said. ''I bet the whole reason you like him is because of his cuteness, isn't it?''

''For the most part…'' He said as Meiko squealed again.

''I bet you two would make the cutest couple on earth.'' She said giggly. ''I can't wait!''

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading my story, I have a lot of fun writing it! I have no idea how many chapters this story is going to be yet, but the thing that I do want to point out is that this story is rated M for a reason, it's just a slow development in-between Kaito and Len. I hope everyone will still enjoy it nevertheless!**


	8. You Look Tired

The second Kaito left Len's room he picked up his phone to text his sister. He knew she would be as excited and happy as he was, as he just wanted to share it with someone.

' _Kaito and I played cards today, and since he won twice in a row he said I could ask him a question._ ' He just texted to get her attention. Only seconds after he sent the text he received one back.

' _So what did you ask him?_ ' It simply said. Even though the text looked quite emotionless, he knew his sister was staring at her phone waiting desperately for him to respond.

' _I asked him what his sexual preference was._ ' He sent back as he thought about how his sister was freaking out at home right now.

His predictions were right, as not a second later his phone started ringing. He smiled as he answered it.

''Oh my god Len! How did you even do that?!'' She screamed through the phone as Len had to take it off of his ear to not get any permanent damage.

''He said I could ask anything so that's what I did.'' He said proudly.

''So, what did he say?'' She said as Len could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. ''You're don't sound sad or anything, I might already know the answer…''

''He told me that women weren't his thing, so you can guess.'' He said as he couldn't help but smile brightly at this. He could hear his sister on the other end squeal and scream loudly.

''I can't believe it!'' She screamed. ''You're _so_ going to use this! Now you can even start flirting with him!''

Len blushed at this as he had no idea how to even do that. ''Erm, I guess…''

''Not ' _I guess_ ', you are going to!'' She insisted.

''But I've never done that before…'' Len said shamefully, he had never actually had a crush on anyone or been in a situation where flirting could happen, he had no experience whatsoever.

''Don't worry about that, I can teach you everything!'' His sister reassured.

''I'm not sure if taking flirting lessons from you is a good idea…'' He said as he heard his sister scoff.

''Rude!'' She said as Len laughed. ''The most important thing is that you just use that cute face of yours, that must be enough for him.''

Len's eyes narrowed as he let out a sigh. ''Cute face? Rin, I'm not sure if that's good advice.''

''Of course it is!'' She laughed at the other end, as Len could hear one more laughing voice in the background.

''Rin, is Miku there with you?'' He asked as there was a sudden silence.

''No.'' A voice said as Len could clearly hear it was Miku. After a lot of laughing he could now hear a pair of voices for sure.

''Why didn't you tell me?!'' He asked into the phone, feeling a little hurt that she hadn't told him.

''Because if you knew Miku was here you wouldn't have told me anything.'' Rin said, still slightly laughing.

''I'm sorry Len!'' Miku said into the phone, her voice still giggly.

Len scoffed. ''Well in that case, I'm off.''

''Ah! Wait Len, please don't be mad, we were just joking!'' Miku said as her voice was clear of laughter.

''Of course you were.'' Len said as he decided to be a little mean back. ''I was just about to tell Rin what happened this morning, but since you're here too I guess I won't.''

He could hear another set of squealing and screaming as the phone was passed to Rin. ''No Len wait! I'm sorry, please tell me what happened!''

''Are you really sorry?'' He asked with a smirk.

''Of course I am!'' He could hear the worry in his sister's voice.

''Hmm I don't know if I can trust you…'' Len said with a fake sad voice. ''I feel to betrayed, my trust is completely shattered!''

''Oh come on Len, don't be such a baby!'' He heard Rin say as Len tried his best not to laugh.

''No really! I feel like you just stabbed me in the back… Oh how can I ever recover from this?'' He said extravagantly as he could hear the girls laugh again.

''I will bring lots of banana's with me next time to soften your pain.'' Rin said.

''That will do.'' He smiled as he two girls on the other side began squealing again.

''So? Tell us, tell us!'' They both screamed as Len actually didn't want to, but knew they would keep bugging him if he didn't.

''Ugh fine!'' He said as the pair of voiced cheered. ''But this is super embarrassing so if I hear any of you laughing I will slap you next time you're visiting.''

''Yes sir!'' He heard the girls say at the same time as he took a deep breath.

''So… Where do I start?'' Len said as he suddenly felt very nervous. He had talked about things like sex or masturbation with Rin and Miku before, but this felt like a whole new level of friendship to be sharing with the girls.

As Len was lost in his thought, he could hear his sister speak up. ''Just start from the beginning, like you got to the shower, what happened? Did he undress you or did he have you do that yourself? Don't forget to tell us all the details!''

''Err, he first stripped me down up to my underwear and then put these weird plastic things around my arm and leg so the casts wouldn't get wet…'' He said as he could feel himself already reliving the whole thing, as he felt the feeling of him dying of embarrassment coming back too.

''After that he walked me to the bathroom and he stripped me down completely… Ugh you have no idea how embarrassing that was!'' He said as he was kind of relieved to be able to share his frustration with them.

''I can't imagine…'' Rin said as she didn't sound giggly at all. ' _Good._ ' Len thought as he continued his story.

''He had me sit down on a small stool and he started massaging my head with his hands, it felt _so_ good, I can still feel it. I leaned back into his chest and he didn't even notice.'' He said as he felt himself getting of track, but the girls didn't seem to have a problem with it.

''Or,'' He could hear Miku say. ''He just didn't mind!'' She squealed happily as Rin did the same.

''This is so cute Len, please continue!'' The female twin said as Len couldn't help but smile at their compassion.

As he felt more comfortable he started talking without control, as he knew the girls would enjoy it anyway. ''So after a minute or so he said something like ' _This isn't so bad right?_ ', and I don't know what it was but something in his voice just gets me _so_ turned on. It's just so deep and husky, I can't ignore is once I hear it.''

He could hear the two females squeal once again as he was pleased to hear they were loving it. ''So once he's up to get some shampoo or something, I check my groin to see if there is nothing going on there, because if Kaito were to see I'd be dying of embarrassment… But of course I got a boner form him just talking to me.''

''Oh my god, really?'' He heard Miku say as Rin shush her.

'' _Really_.'' He said as he continued, as he found that telling them over the phone instead of face to face was a lot easier. ''So I just push it down and clamp my thighs together so he doesn't notice. But after a few minutes he turns me around and tells me I have to open my legs.''

He stopped for a second as he couldn't hear anything on the other end of the line, as he was sure Miku and Rin were listening to him with anticipation.

''So I do what he says, as I really have no choice, and my fucking dick just jumps out at him. I didn't dare to look at his face as he just ignored it and started washing my legs like nothing happened!'' He said as he could hear the two girls on the other end gasp and hold in their sudden cries of laughter.

''So after he's done washing my legs he gets up and tells me to ' _take care of it_ ' and he just left!'' Len said disappointed.

''What!'' Rin shouted into the phone. ''He just fucking left you?!'' He could hear the anger in her voice, as she was as pissed off about it as he was.

''What an ass!'' Miku yelled as Len couldn't help but smile at this, as they sounded like they felt the same disappointment as he felt.

''And after that?'' Rin asked, still wanting to hear the rest of the story.

''After that nothing… He came back after like ten minutes and acted like nothing had happened. I just hope I didn't gross him out or something.'' Len admitted as he heard Miku and Rin scoff at the same time.

''Of course you didn't, I just think he's too shy or too much of a gentleman to do anything.'' Miku said as it made Len feel a little bit better. I would make sense for Kaito to be too polite to actually do anything.

''You mustn't forget that he's still your nurse, so if he were to touch you, you could tell someone and he's be seen as a rapist. He'd lose his job and everything!'' Rin said as Len was now sure that was the whole reason Kaito didn't do anything, it all made so much more sense!

''Oh wow that's actually true, I didn't even think about that. Thanks, I feel much better now.'' Len said as he could hear a proud grin from his sister.

''You're welcome!'' She said as he could hear some shuffling in the background. ''Oh, you're going home?'' He heard Rin say as he heard a quiet ' _yes_ ' from the green haired girl.

''Byee!'' Len yelled through the phone to make sure Miku heard.

''Bye bye Len!'' He heard as Miku was given the phone. ''I can't wait for our next story time.''

''Sure you can't!'' He laughed as he couldn't help but to have enjoyed it as well. ''I'm gonna go now too, I'm kind of sleepy.''

''Okay, make sure to seduce Kaito before we come to visit tomorrow so we have something to talk about!'' Rin said as Len blushed at this.

''Yeah whatever!'' He laughed and ended the call, his head falling back into his pillow as he put his phone away. He felt so relieved telling Miku and Rin the story as they didn't even laugh at him. He also felt much better about the whole Kaito situation now, as he just hoped Rin was right. He closed his eyes as he drifted away into a nice peaceful sleep, his thoughts still at Kaito.

* * *

''Get your ass up!'' Kaito was awoken by a female screaming in his ear, as he flew off of the couch he had been sleeping on. As he finally started to really wake up, his head hurting like hell, he could see Meiko frantically running around in her apartment as she was packing her bag with a piece of toast in her mouth.

''What's happening?'' The male asked as the female looked at him.

''We're late!'' She shouted as she threw a piece of toast his way. Kaito caught it as he looked at the time, it was 8:29.

''Oh shit!'' He yelled as he started getting dressed and packed his bag as well.

''Don't forget this!'' Meiko yelled as she threw a pack of painkillers his way. He took it as he put them in his bag.

''Thanks.'' He said as they both run to the door to put on their shoes. ''Maybe we shouldn't have finished that second bottle of vodka last night.''

''Quit you yapping and get to the fucking elevator.'' The female said, clearly in a mood because of the rush. They almost run to the car as Meiko started driving like a mad woman, as her headache was still pounding in her head and the fact that they were late not helping.

As they finally arrived at the hospital they quickly made their way to the locker room and changed into their usual uniforms. Kaito hated being late, as he almost never was. This time it made his feel worse because it even was his own fault. He could already see Len waiting in his room for him, the poor boy's stomach probably screaming for food.

He took the tray from the kitchen as quickly as he could as he fast-walked to Len's room, not being allowed to run in a hospital hallway for obvious reasons.

Kaito almost slammed the door open as he could see Len sitting up with his phone in his hands, his eyes wide as he was startled by the door suddenly being ripped open. The blue haired male gave the boy a weak smile as he leaned against the doorpost, panting from the rush this morning and his pounding headache.

''G-good morning…'' He stuttered as he could see Len give a weak smile.

''You're late…'' Len said as Kaito couldn't help but nod. He walked to the boy as he put the tray down on the nightstand.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' He said as he took out the chopsticks as started their usual morning routine.

''You look tired, didn't you sleep?'' Len asked in-between bites.

''Eh…'' Kaito laughed nervously. ''Let's just say I didn't have a great night's rest.'' He said as he was about to feed Len another bite of food as he pouted his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

''You smell like alcohol.'' He said as Kaito felt a small drop of sweat go down his back.

Len smirked. ''What did you do last night?'' He asked as the blue haired male cleared his throat.

''Busted.'' Kaito said as Len grinned at him. He was about to try feed the boy once more as he was interrupted again.

''You were you with?'' He asked curiously. The blue haired male put the chopsticks down as he couldn't help but smile at the boy's behavior, he was almost like a cat.

''A friend.'' Kaito said as he could see the blonde's eyes go to the window and then back to him again, his face flushing a little. ''She's also a coworker of mine.'' He added as he could almost tell Len was relieved to hear it was a she.

''I'll get her for you in a minute if you want,'' Kaito started as Len tensed up. ''She's going to be taking care of you on my off days so you'd have to meet her anyway.''

The boy seemed to be a little bit more okay with this as he slowly nodded. ''Your off days… when are they?''

''Weekend, so Saturday and Sunday.'' He said as he could see the boy trying to hide his disappointment.

''That's tomorrow already…'' He said with a pitiful look.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' Kaito said as he couldn't help but feel good about the boy being sad that he would be gone for two days. ' _Maybe he'll even miss me._ '

''You know what, why don't we go outside today?'' The blue haired man said with a smile as Len just scoffed.

''Yeah right, what are you going to do, carry me? Throw me out of the window?'' He said as Kaito let out a chuckle. ' _I wouldn't mind carrying you._ ' He thought back at the time Len fell asleep on the toilet and he had to carry him back to his bed. The boy was so lightweight that Kaito would easily be able to carry him all the way outside if he wanted.

''I was actually thinking about a wheelchair, but if you want me to carry you...'' He teased as he could see Len turning pink and shaking his head.

''A-a wheelchair sounds great!'' The blonde said nervously as Kaito just smiled.

''Good, but before we can do so you have to finish your breakfast.'' The blue haired male said as he continued feeding the boy, who decided the window was more interesting than his nurse, as he was now too embarrassed to look at him.

After the breakfast was finished, Kaito took the empty tray and made his way to leave, Len looking at him confused.

''W-wait!'' He stuttered as his nurse turned around. ''Where are you going?''

Kaito smiled. ''I'm going to get my coat, since it's still pretty cold out.'' He said as he left, leaving Len in the room alone.

The blonde looked outside once again. He had already forgot it was March, since it had been only

January when he got hit. Did he even have a coat with him? Rin probably brought it over with the rest of his stuff.

How long has it been since Len felt the cold of the wind on his face? He thought about the cherry blossom trees, which were probably blooming by now. He smiled at the thought that Kaito would be pushing his wheelchair, walking with him through the beautiful sight. It almost felt like a date.

Len couldn't help but feel his stomach fill up with butterflies as he smiled like an idiot. ' _A date with Kaito…_ ' He thought as he wanted his arm and leg to hurry up and heal already so they could go an actual date.

''What are you thinking about?'' Len suddenly heard as he was now staring right into Kaito's eyes. He was wearing a white coat down to his knees with hints of yellow and blue on it. He was also wearing a blue scarf which matched his hair perfectly. ' _When did he come in?_ ' Len thought as he tried not to think about what face he might have been making.

''E-eh!'' The blonde felt his face heat up as he could see his nurse chuckle. ''Nothing!''

Kaito just smiled at this as he walked over to the cabinet and opened the top drawer, pulling out Len's coat. He put his hand back into the drawer as he was now looking through the clothes searching for something.

''What's wrong?'' Len asked as he didn't know what his nurse might have been looking for, he had his coat already.

''You don't have a scarf?'' He asked as Len thought about the day he got hit, he wasn't wearing it since he got dragged out by Rin that morning.

''I don't think I have it here…'' Len said as Kaito closed the drawer.

''Well you do need one, it's too cold for you to go out with just a coat.'' He said as the blonde felt disappointed, as he probably wouldn't get to go outside after all.

Kaito walked to the boy as he shifted him once again in a sitting position with his legs dangling of the side of the bed. After that he put the coat around Len's shoulders, as his free arm was pushed through the armhole. His other arm was a little bit more work, but eventually it was pulled through as well as Kaito was now buttoning his coat closed.

''We're going after all?'' Len asked as his nurse walked over to the end of the bed, where a wheelchair now stood. ' _When did he put that here?_ ' The blonde thought to himself as he was starting to wonder if Kaito was coming in on his tippy toes on purpose.

The nurse wheeled the chair to the bed as he bent over to place one arm to Len's back and the other on the inside of his knees, carrying him into the chair.

''Of course we are.'' The blue haired male said as he smiled at Len. Before the boy could say anything back to the man, he was wrapped into the blue scarf of his nurse, making him blush brighter than before.

Len's eyes went wide as his mouth hung open, trying to say something but nothing came out. Kaito noticed this as he couldn't control himself. He pulled the boy's face forward with the scarf, as he planted a small kiss on his forehead. It felt so good to be finally showing Len some affection, even though he shouldn't. It just felt so right, his lips pressed against the boy's forehead as he could feel the heat of Len's cheeks against him. He smelled faintly of bananas, as Kaito couldn't help but smile on the inside of this.

He let go within seconds as he turned behind the blonde and started rolling him out of the hospital room, trying to hide his own smile as he walked to the elevator. He hadn't heard a sound from the boy yet, which probably meant he was blushing out of his mind with his face buried in the scarf.

As Kaito walked into the elevator with Len, he could see in the mirror the boy was indeed blushing, his eyes now closed and still not opening his mouth.

The nurse tried to stop himself but failed, as his hand went up to the boys head, tangling his fingers in the blonde hair. He could see Len opening his eyes as he kept his blush. Kaito let his fingers glide to the side of the boy's head, now touching his ear as Len finally opened his mouth.

''W-what are you…'' He stuttered as he looked Kaito in the eye through the mirror on the elevator wall in front of him.

The blue haired man couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the boy, as he was aware that he was acting strangely. He crouched behind Len as he let his hands rest against the boy's shoulders, his lips close to Len's ear.

''I'm not sure…'' He whispered as he could almost hear Len's heartbeat. ''Why don't you ask me again in five weeks?''

And with that he stood from his previous position, as he rolled the wheelchair out of the elevator, which had finally reached the ground floor.

Len didn't know what was happening, or how to feel. Did Kaito just confess his feelings to him? Was this supposed to be a trap or was he serious? The boy only knew that he felt his heart beating at full speed, his cheeks still flushed as he couldn't help but to nuzzle his face into the scarf that smelled just like Kaito.


	9. I Can't Sleep

''Meet him?'' Meiko asked as she looked at Kaito. ''What did you tell him about me that he wants to meet me?''

''Nothing…'' The blue haired male said as the female scoffed.

''Sure…'' Meiko squinted her eyes as the blue haired male as he just smiled weakly.

''Seriously I didn't say anything!'' Kaito said nervously. ''I just told him that you'll be taking care of him when I'm off.''

Meiko raised an eyebrow as she still wasn't convinced. ''So, when?'' She just asked simply.

''When you have time.'' The male said as he got up to leave the lunchroom.

''Well why not right now?'' Meiko said as she pushed the last of her sandwich in her mouth and got up as well.

''Great.'' Kaito smiled at her as they walked together to Len's hospital room. He opened the door as Meiko was met with a pair of big blue eyes staring right at her. The boy was now looking much better than when he was in coma, as she could already guess why Kaito had fallen for him. He was absolutely adorable, his blonde hair to his shoulders, his fat cheeks and perfect skin. She wanted to run up to him and hug the living daylights out of him, but she succeeded in keeping herself from doing so.

''Hey Len, I brought Meiko with me.'' The blue haired male said as Len's eyes were now focused on him.

Meiko walked over to the bed together with Kaito as she held out her hand for the boy, which he just looked at with an apologetic face. ''I'm Meiko, nice to meet you.''

''My right hand is kind of…'' He said as he looked back at her hand.

''Oh of course, my bad!'' Meiko couldn't help but chuckle as she held out her left hand for him, which he shook.

''Len, but you already knew that, right?'' He said as she nodded.

''I'll do my best to help you just as good as Kaito has been doing until now.'' Meiko said as her warm smile turned to a grin. ''But I think I won't be able to compete with him.''

Len's eyes turned big as a blush covered his cheeks as he looked away. Kaito looked at her with a fake smile, silently telling her to ' _shut the fuck up._ '

''Meiko is just joking, aren't you?'' The blue haired male said as the female nodded with a smile.

''Is there anything I should know?'' She asked, looking at Len this time. ''Favorite foods?''

''I like bananas.'' Len said simply.

Meiko just nodded. ''And are you okay with me giving you a shower or is that job only meant to be for Kaito?''

Len looked down at his hand as he fondled with his covers. ''I-I'd rather have Kaito do it…'' He said as Meiko could clearly see the blue haired man's surprise, his eyes going wide for a second before returning to their normal size.

''Very well.'' Meiko said as she waved at the boy. ''I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Okay.'' Len simply said as he waved back at her until the door closed. He was now left with his nurse alone in the room, which made him very nervous for some reason.

The blonde wanted to ask about what had happened before they went outside, when Kaito had kissed his forehead and given him his scarf. He felt so very happy and warm, but also kind of worried and curious to know what his nurse had really meant by it. Was it something he did to every patient? Or did Kaito really like him?

' _Why don't you ask me again in five weeks?_ ' was now circling around in his mind, not being able to concentrate on anything else. He felt his cheeks heat up a little again and his heart beating faster, was this what love was like?

''What do you think of her?'' Kaito asked as the boy had now been quiet for a few minutes.

''She seems nice.'' Len said as he actually had no idea what to think of the woman. She looked nice but since she was Kaito's coworker _and_ friend, he probably told him about Len, which he didn't know if he should be worried about or not. If his nurse really liked him, he would probably have told her all sorts of stuff, just like he told Rin and Miku…

''Good.'' Kaito said with a warm smile as he got to his feet to make his leave.

''W-wait!'' Len said quickly before the blue haired male could open the door. ''Err… C-can I keep this?'' He asked with a stuttering voice as he held up the scarf. His face was now flushed as he looked at the floor instead of his nurse, as he could not meet his gaze if he would say no.

''Of course.'' Kaito just said as he left, leaving Len once again alone in his room, feeling warm and confused at the same time. He looked at the scarf in his hand as he put it around his neck. It was such soft material, and the color made the boy think about Kaito's hair. He closed his eyes as he inhaled with his nose, taking in his nurse's scent which smelled like vanilla. He felt himself getting a little sleepy as he looked at his phone to check the time, almost 1. He still had a few hours before Rin and Miku would arrive, as he drifted into a nice light sleep.

* * *

Len was awoken by the door of his room opening, as he kept his eyes closed, still being too sleepy to have the energy.

''Eh! He's still asleep…'' He heard Rin say as he could hear another set of footsteps.

''Aww he looks so cute!'' Miku said. ''I didn't know he had that scarf…''

''No me neither…'' Rin's voice sounded suspicious and a bit closer, as she was probably next to the bed by now. ''I didn't bring this over, and I don't remember Len owning it…''

''Don't you think the color is just like Kaito's hair?'' Miku squealed as Rin smiled.

''I kinda does!'' The blonde girl said as Len could feel his sister's hands on his shoulders. ''Leeeeeenn! Time to wake uuup!''

Len opened his eyes slowly as the first thing he saw was his sister's smiling face, followed by Miku. ''Oh…'' He let out as he adjusted to the sudden light. ''Hey.''

''Where did you get this?'' Rin asked immediately as she pointed at the scarf around his neck.

''I bet Kaito gave it to him!'' Miku squealed as she set a big bunch of bananas next to the cards on the cabinet.

''He did.'' Len said with a big smile as he could see both the girls their eyes getting wide. After that a lot of high pitched screaming and the two girls sitting on the bed close to Len, ready to hear the story.

''Tell us!'' Miku said as her smile was even bigger than Len's.

''Okay, but please stop screaming like that, someone might come and check on me thinking I'm dead.'' He said as the two girls nodded.

''He said we could go outside, so he got my coat but noticed I didn't have a scarf. So he gave me the one he was wearing.'' Len simply said as Miku and Rin tried to keep themselves from squealing.

''Cutee!'' Miku said as she couldn't help but give a little ' _kyaa_.'

''Is that it?'' Rin asked, knowing her brother and almost sensing he wasn't done yet.

''Hmm, maybe…'' Len said as he could only smile brighter as his cheeks become a light shade of pink.

''Tell us everything!'' Miku squealed as she quickly put a hand in front of her mouth, understanding she was being too loud.

''What happened?'' Rin said as she smiled as well, enjoying the stories of her brother and his crush maybe a little bit too much.

''Well… He once he wrapped the scarf around my neck…'' He started as he could feel his heartbeat speeding up again. ''He… He pulled my head to him with the scarf and kissed my forehead.''

''What!'' He heard from Rin as the two girls were again screaming and squealing, not being able to keep control of their excitement.

''Really!?'' Miku asked as Len just nodded. ''That's a confession! Oh my god I can't take this, it's too cute!''

Len looked down as he hoped what Miku had just said was true. ''After that he took me to the elevator and started running his fingers through my hair and once I asked him what he was doing he just whispered into my ear that ' _He wasn't sure_ ' and ' _Ask me again in five weeks_ '… What does that mean?!'' He looked at the two girls with a worried look, as they usually had the perfect answer to calm him down.

''He did what?!'' Rin squealed once again.

''He's sooo into you! He's just too much of a gentleman to do anything in the hospital, I'm sure!'' The green haired girl stated as Len felt indeed much better now.

''You really think so?'' The boy asked as the two girls just nodded.

''Of course, why else would he say ' _ask me again in five weeks_ '? He's literally telling you that he's waiting for you!'' Rin said as she started squealing again with Miku, this time not so loud.

* * *

''Are you serious Meiko?'' the female felt herself tense up as she heard Kaito behind her.

''I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about!'' She said nervously as the blue haired male narrowed his eyes.

''You're eavesdropping on Len, what else could I be talking about?'' He asked as the female pressed against the door now stood straight.

''Well at least I got some useful information…'' She muttered as Kaito grew a little interested.

''… Really?'' He asked with anticipation as Meiko now smirked.

''So you _are_ interested!'' She said happily as she started walking through the hospital hall. ''Why don't we have this conversation outside?'' She asked as she walked into the elevator, Kaito following her.

''No, you know I don't have time to just take a break, and neither do you!'' He said as the doors of the elevator closed.

''Fine, I'll tell you here than.'' She said as Kaito crossed his arms.

''Spill it.'' He said as Meiko smiled.

''Why did you give him your scarf?'' She said as she could see Kaito's cheeks flush a little.

''W-why? Well because it's cold outside of course…'' He stuttered a little as he tried to act normally.

''And you just give it to him afterwards?''

''Yes, I did! Sorry but what has this to do with anything you've heard?'' Kaito asked as he didn't like the way this conversation was going.

''Len told his sister and that Miku girl everything, they're like fangirls.'' The female said as she couldn't help but smile. ''And the useful information is that it became quite clear to me that the cutie you like so much is very into you as well.''

Kaito was quiet for a moment as he couldn't believe what Meiko had just said. ''W-wait, are you sure?''

''They were all pretty hyped up about you kissing Len's forehead.'' She said with a smirk as Kaito felt himself blush brighter. ''Isn't that nice?''

''Eh… I guess.'' Kaito said as he had no idea what to say. He already thought Len liked him back, as it was kind of obvious, but now it had actually been confirmed!

The elevator stopped as it was now at the lowest level it could go, as Meiko pressed the button for the seventh floor again.

''So what are you going to do now, mister ' _Ask me again in five weeks_ '?'' The female smiled as Kaito avoided her gaze. ''That was quite smooth, if I have to say so myself.''

''Thanks…'' Kaito just said as he had no idea what to do from now on. ''I want to wait those five weeks before actually doing anything… Otherwise things could get very awkward.'' He said as Meiko sighed but nodded.

''Once again you're right, but also very dull.'' She said as there was a long silence, Kaito thinking about how he could face Len again with this new information. Could he still act like there was nothing between them?

The elevator stopped again as Meiko walked out, as she almost had to drag the blue haired male out too. ''Are you sleeping or something?'' She asked with a smile and walked off, leaving him behind in the hospital hallway.

He sighed and started walking back to his post as he still had some other patients to attend to. However was he stopped again in his tracks as he heard that familiar voice behind him.

''Kaito?'' He turned around to face Rin, who wasn't alone this time as Miku stood next to her.

''Oh hey Rin, Miku.'' He smiled as he tried to act normal. The two girls just started smiling like crazy at him as Kaito got a little worried.

''You gave him your scarf!'' Miku squealed through the hospital hallway as Kaito could feel his eyes getting big.

''Eh…'' He said as he felt a drop of sweat go down his back. He walked to the girls as he pulled them into a corner of the hallway, making sure there weren't any people around to listen in.

''I did indeed.'' He said as they knew he had also kissed Len, which probably would be their next ' _question_.'

''That's just too cute!'' Miku said as Rin nodded with a smile. Kaito had no idea how to respond at this as he felt like a mouse trapped by cats.

''You like Len, don't you?'' Rin said with a more serious look as Kaito hadn't expected this question. ''Because if you're just toying with his feelings, I'll make you regret it!'' She said with an angry voice.

Kaito let out a big sigh as he knew he couldn't get himself out of this situation. ''You don't have to worry about that.'' He said with his warmest smile as he walked off, leaving the confused girls behind.

* * *

Len woke up in the middle of the night once again, his leg itching but him not being able to relieve himself of the annoyance. He wanted to rip the cast off by now, as he was getting more than irritated by his immobility. He let himself fall back into his pillow as he looked at his phone, it was now 1:24.

He groaned as he knew he wouldn't be able to doze off again anytime soon, and Rin was probably sleeping by now. He scrolled through his list of contacts as he saw his sister had last been online at 10:46.

''Ugh…'' He let out a big sigh. He felt so lonely knowing that Kaito wouldn't be there for him the next morning. These two days were going to last for all eternity...

' _Wait._ ' Len thought as he scrolled through his contacts once again, as he saw Kaito's name finally pop up. The blonde couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the blue haired man has last been online only a few minutes ago. ' _Should I?_ ' Len thought as he was hesitant to just text Kaito. What if I scared him off by doing so? What if he was just nice to him in the hospital and that was it?

The blonde was pushed out of his thoughts as his phone vibrated, indicating he had received a message. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at his screen like an idiot.

' _What are you doing up so late?_ ' It read, it was a message from Kaito. Len couldn't help but message back instantly, his fingers almost shaking as he was typing.

' _I can't sleep. What about you?_ '

Not seconds after Len had asked him that he received a photo. The blonde felt himself flush a little as he looked at the blue haired male, smiling at the camera with a bottle of beer in his and a cat on his lap. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with on it a white logo of something Len didn't know with a dark pair of pants underneath. Len could see a small part of his apartment, as he was sitting on a light brown couch, as the window behind him reflected his kitchen and the entrance to his apartment. The boy smiled at himself as he hoped that after these five weeks he'd be able to see it for real.

Len wanted to send a photo back of himself, but felt kind of insecure right now. His hair wasn't tied up like usual and he felt like a zombie with the bags underneath his eyes. He tried his best as he pushed his hair to one side, exposing his neck. He smirked as he pulled his shirt also to one side, making it slide off of his shoulder as he put up a small smile. As he took the photo he had no idea if he looked hot or just plain stupid…

He decided Kaito just had to be the judge of that as he sent the photo. He immediately turned his phone around, not wanting to see his response as he now felt quite dumb for sending that photo.

After a minute of pure torture Len felt his phone vibrate once again as he pulled up the screen to his face with a shaking hand, it was another photo.

The blonde felt his cheeks heat up like they had never done before as he could feel his blood rushing someplace else as well. Kaito had his shirt pulled down with his hand, exposing a bit of his chest as he had a mischievous smile on his face with his tongue sticking out a little, his eyes half closed.

Len stared at the picture as suddenly felt himself getting _very_ aroused. He couldn't help himself as he put the phone in-between his legs to keep it up for him to see, as he let his free hand into his pants.


	10. Juicy Details

''Rise and shine Len!'' The blonde opened his eyes slowly as he heard a female voice wake him up. ''Did you sleep well?''

Len looked up to see Meiko with a tray of breakfast in her hand already setting herself down next to him on the chair. The blonde felt a little disappointed that Kaito wasn't here to feed him, but after last night's photos he received he felt a little bit more confident that he's be able to survive these two days. ''I did.''

''Good.'' Meiko said with a smile as she started feeding the boy like Kaito had done the past couple of days, as Len tried to imagine it was the blue haired male that was helping him right now.

After not long, Len had finished his breakfast as he just stared out of the window.

''If you want to you could go outside again.'' Meiko said with a smile as Len wasn't sure he wanted the female to take him. ''Why don't I ask your sister to come in a little earlier today, since she doesn't have school. You could go together!''

Len smiled at this, as he wouldn't mind Rin walking him. Because it was a Saturday, his parents would also be coming to visit, so a walk outside would be better than to be cramped up in the hospital room anyway. ''I'd like that.''

''I'll call her for you.'' She said as she took the now empty tray and walked out.

In the meantime Len pulled out his phone as he kept staring at the picture that Kaito had sent him. The look on the man's face was just so erotic, he felt himself getting turned on once again.

He quickly pushed the photo away as he didn't have time for that right now since Meiko could come back any second.

' _She's been acting normal towards me,_ ' Len thought as he felt a little suspicious ' _But if she's friends with Kaito…_ ' He suddenly thought about the time Kaito had helped him take a shower. What if he told her about that as well? Len would be too embarrassed to even be around her…

''Your sister will be here in a few hours, if that's okay with you?'' Meiko said as she walked back in the room, pushing Len out of his thoughts.

Len nodded as the female smiled. ''Good. Then next up is a trip to the bathroom!'' She said enthusiastically as the blonde boy felt his face heat up a little, he hated that he couldn't go himself.

* * *

' _Kaito?_ ' The blue haired male heard Len call his name faintly as he noticed he was on top of the boy, his hands next to the blonde hair. He saw a pair of determined but stubborn eyes looking at him. The older male was impressed as he felt like the boy was seducing him by just looking at him, staring right into his mind through his eyes.

Kaito let his mouth fall open as he saw the blonde was completely naked, his face was covered by a cute blush as his eyes were only half open. His arms were next to the older male's hands, leaving his body open and defenseless. The blue haired male let his eyes take in every inch of the boy's body, from his slender shoulders to his hairless chest, to his thin stomach and down to his penis, which was erect and already begging for attention.

' _Are you just going to stare at me?_ '

He heard the boy's cry for help as he couldn't help but to do so. His mind was filling up with all sorts of naughty things that he could be doing to him as he was interrupted by the boy's begging once again.

' _Don't keep me waiting…_ ' He heard the boy say shyly as Kaito felt himself getting more turned on than he ever had before, crashing his face down on the boy's lips, kissing him roughly. He let his hand slip down to the boy's erection as he heard a loud gasp from underneath him. He started stroking the boy and kissing down his neck, making small marks on his way down.

' _Stop teasing me…_ ' He heard Len say while panting as Kaito stopped his actions and let go of the boy's penis. He didn't understand what the blonde was talking about, he was touching him, wasn't he? He gave the boy a confused look as he just smirked at the older male.

Len wrapped his arms around the older male's neck as he pulled him down, pushing his lips against the blue haired male's earlobe as be gave it a small lick. Kaito felt like he was almost unable to control himself as he felt the boy's tongue on his ear, as he waited for him to speak.

' _Stop teasing and fuck me already._ '

The blue haired male gasped for air as he practically flew out of his bed, his heart pounding at the same pace as his dick. He looked around his room and in his bed, as there was no sign of Len to be found. The male checked the date on his phone to be sure, as it was still March.

' _What…?_ ' He just thought as he let himself fall back into his bed, his mind still hazy from his vivid dream. ' _Len still has another month to go in the hospital…_ '

He bit his lip as he almost couldn't wait for those four remaining weeks to be over, since his body was being pushed to his limit already after a week of meeting the blonde.

* * *

''Woah Rin! Please calm down!'' Len shouted as he his sister started running with his wheelchair. They were going pretty fast, as he was almost sure she would stop at the small hill that was coming up. Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

''No, this is too much fun!'' She shouted back as she kept her pace, running like the hill wasn't even there. She bounced up the hill as the wheelchair tilted a bit, causing Len to freak out.

''If I fall I _will_ kill you!'' The boy shouted back as that seemed to calm Rin down a bit. She stopped in her tracks as she started walking at a normal pace, Len letting out a big sigh as he relaxed back into the chair.

''Fine, but you're boring.'' She said as their parents finally caught up with them, panting and sweating. Rin was a very energetic girl, and the fact that she got to see her brother so little suddenly wasn't helping.

''Rin please be more careful with your brother.'' Their mother said as she let out a big sigh when she saw Len was alright.

''Yeah fine, but it's been a week already and I'm just too bored at home without Len…'' She said with a pout. ''Why don't your limbs heal already?''

''I wish!'' Len said with half smile as they continued walking. He wanted nothing more than his arm and leg to heal, as well for his ribs, but it took time. Time that Len didn't think he had.

''The cherry blossom are very pretty at least.'' Their father said as he felt bad for his son, as he would want to be in his position either. ''Rin said Kaito walked with you here yesterday as well?''

Len looked the other way to not let his parents notice his slight discomfort and embarrassment at the thought of his nurse. ''He did.''

''How nice of him.'' Their mother said as she smiled at Rin. ''Is Kaito nice? Is he helping with everything you ask him?''

As Len didn't answer and was still looking away, the girl spoke up. ''He's _very_ nice!'' She said with the biggest smile. ''Right, Len?''

''S-sure…'' He just quickly stuttered as the older female looked strangely at her husband.

''Is there something we don't know?'' She asked as Rin couldn't help but smile and nod, as Len wasn't looking in their direction anyway.

The two older people looked at each other, both not understanding the situation as they stopped walking. ''Len?''

Rin had stopped walking now as well, as they sat down on a nearby bench. Len was now forced to face them as he kept his eyes away from his parents, staring at the ground.

The boy felt everyone's eyes on him as he now looked up, a hint of pink on his cheeks. ''W-what?!'' He half shouted.

Rin was still smiling brightly as she kept her eyes at her brother, who was just getting more pissed off by it. ''Rin you shut your mouth!'' He said angrily as the girl scooted a little closer to him.

''Why are you so upset?'' She asked, still keeping her mischievous smile, their parents getting more confused by the second.

''I-I'm not!'' He shouted at her sister as she couldn't help but start laughing, tears in her eyes as Len looked away.

''What is going on?'' Their father finally spoke up as he caught the attention of both his children, who were now looking at him.

''Nothing.'' Len quickly said as he looked away once again, not being able to look at Rin right now as he was sure she had that stupid smile on her face.

''Oh come on Len!'' Rin said as he looked at her with the most enraged look he had ever given her. ''If you're not going to say it I will.''

''No you're not!'' He said as he slapped her right in de face with his free hand.

''Ouch!'' She let out as she slapped him back, also right on his cheek.

''Hey hey!'' Their mother said as they looked at her, still mad but understanding that they were acting once again like little kids.

''Len,'' Their father started as the boy looked at him. ''What is that bad you don't want to tell us?''

''We won't get mad, don't worry.'' Their mother added with a warm smile. Len just looked down as he let out a sigh, sitting back in his chair.

''Just…'' He started but had no idea how to continue. ''Just tell them Rin…''

''Oh really?'' She said surprised as she smiled brightly. ''Well, where do you want me to start? I mean, you want me to tell them everything or-''

''What do you think?!'' Len shouted with his cheeks now burning red.

''Fine,'' She said. ''Len's crushing hard on his nurse.'' She announced proudly, as the second she had said that she received another slap against her cheek.

''Ouch, what did you do that for?!'' She yelled, looking at her brother with her hand on her cheek.

''You don't have to say it like that!'' Len shouted as he and Rin started fighting once again.

''Oh, so that's it?'' Their mother interrupted as the twins looked at her. ''You owe me some money!'' She shouted enthusiastically as she looked at her husband, who just sighed.

''Wait, what?'' Rin asked as she looked at her parents in disbelief. ''You actually had a bet about this?!''

Len looked at them with the same look as his sister was giving them. ''I don't get it…''

Their mother grinned as she looked at her children. ''Well not exactly about this but…''

''Your mother and I made this bet a long time ago, just so you know.'' Their father said trying to make it sound a little bit less weird. ''But when you were younger your mother already suspected Len wasn't going to grow up liking girls, and I disagreed, so we made a bet for the fun of it.''

''What?! You guys are horrible!'' Rin shouted as her brother nodded.

''It was just for fun!'' Their mother said with her smile still on her face. ''And you two were only thirteen years old so it's not that big of a deal.''

''Like that's going to make a difference, that only makes it worse!'' Len shouted as he looked at his mother, feeling a little hurt but also confused.

''If we were only thirteen… How come you started suspecting it already?'' Rin asked.

''Oh that's easy!'' The older female said with a smile. ''Your favorite fruits!''

Len and Rin closed their gaping mouths as they sighed, sitting back from their previous agitated position. ''Seriously… That's the only thing you've got?'' Rin said disappointed.

''And maybe the fact that I found some interesting magazines in Len's room.'' She said with a smile as Len felt his face heat up once again. Rin just started laughing again as even their father couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

''I hate you guys…'' Len said as he wanted to walk away, but couldn't.

''Don't be like that Len!'' Rin said. ''Have there been any updates since Miku and I left yesterday anyway?''

Len looked at his parents as he didn't want to tell Rin with them there to hear it as well. He was about to make an excuse as his mother interrupted him.

''Updates? Don't tell me anything has been happening this past week?'' She said as she sounded just as excited as Rin would when Len told her something that had happened.

She was looking at Len with big eyes, her smile bigger than ever before. ''Eh…'' Len let out as he really didn't felt like talking about his crush with his mother. ''M-maybe…''

His father chuckled as stood from his position. ''I think it's time for me to leave.'' He said and walked off.

''No dad please! Don't leave me alone with these crazy women!'' Len shouted as his father laughed once more and just waved. His mother took this opportunity to scoot herself next to Rin as they both looked at him like fangirls.

''Please tell me everything!'' His mother said as Len sighed.

''Did you have to ask, Rin?'' He looked annoyed at his sister, who just nodded.

''If you want me to tell mom everything I can do that,'' She started. ''But I don't think you'll appreciate my way of saying it so you better do it yourself.''

''That's true…'' Len said as he sighed. ''What do you want to know?''

''Everything!'' His mother exclaimed happily as Rin smiled back at her, both of the women on the same page as Len felt like he had just opened Pandora's Box.

''Eh okay…'' He started as he thought about what to say next.

''When did you start liking him?'' His mother interrupted.

''I-I'm not sure, the first day I think?'' He said as he received a squeal from his mother and Rin. Len was lucky Miku wasn't here as well, or it would have been only worse of a fangirl party.

''What do you like most about him?'' His mother asked as Len didn't know the answer to this.

''Err… I think,'' He said as his mother's eyes grew big. ''His voice.''

''That's so cute Len!'' His sister squealed as she hugged her brother, lightly to not put pressure on his broken ribs.

''So, what has happened that I don't know about?'' She asked as her warm smile turned into a mischievous grin. ''And don't leave out any good parts.''

Len was a little shocked by this, as he knew what she was talking about but had never seen this side of his mother before. He decided to ask to be sure anyway. ''What do you mean by 'good parts'?''

The woman smirked as she leaned in to her children. ''The sexual parts of course.''

Len's face flushed bright red as even Rin had a small hint of pink on her cheeks. ''W-why do you think there has been happening anything like that?!'' He stuttered.

''Oh come on Len,'' She started, suddenly a little annoyed. ''You're teenage boy, of course if you have a crush on someone your hormones start acting up like crazy.''

''I'm not sure if I want to tell you anything like that though…'' He said, looking away as Rin giggled.

''Len has been behaving himself rather well actually.'' The girl said as the older woman looked at her with a surprised look.

''Really?'' She said as she put her finger to her lips, turning her gaze back to her son. ''Not even a bit of masturbating?''

''Oh,'' Rin said as she looked back at her brother with a grin. ''Well…''

''Rin shut up!'' He yelled as the mother smiled.

''I really would love to hear the juicy details…'' She said as she nodded at Rin with a smile. Len just sighed as he looked at the two in disbelief.

''Of course you do…'' He said as the girl had enough of the stalling.

''Well since you're such a prude I will have to step up.'' Rin said as she sat down at the other side of her mother, as she was now out of reach for her brother to slap. ''Don't worry Len I'll be gentle.''

''I'll kill you if you tell!'' He warned as his sister just ignored him. The older female directed her gaze to her daughter as she smiled, happy to be finally hear what she had been aiming for.

''You know Kaito helps Len take showers right?'' She asked, ignoring the boy in the background as the mother nodded. ''Just imagine if the man you'd been drooling over for three days already is about to give you a shower, meaning stripping you naked _and_ touch you everywhere, what would your reaction be?''

''Well that's easy, get super turned on of course!'' Their mother said happily as Len shut his mouth by her answer, not expecting it.

''So you can imagine what happened.'' Rin said. ''The only downside is that Kaito just left Len alone to fix the problem himself.''

''Hmm… That's too bad.'' She said as she looked back at her son, who was still flabbergasted. ''Anything else?''

''Well,'' Rin started as she was trying to think of more things. ''Len and him were playing cards and he won twice in a row so he said he could ask him anything.''

''Oh exciting!'' Their mother squealed.

''Indeed!'' Rin smiled. ''So knowing Len he asked him about his _sexual preference._ And well what do you know, Kaito's gay!''

''What!'' Their mother spat out. ''That's amazing!'' She said with her most happy voice as Len couldn't believe there was a conversation going on in front of him, about him, but he wasn't a part of it.

''Oh and also!'' Rin said, suddenly looking thrilled. ''He kissed Len on his forehead yesterday, and when Len asked him about it he said 'ask me again in five weeks' or something!''

''Really?!'' The older female said as she looked at her son, who was looking away from her with a blush covering his cheeks. ''Len that's awesome!''

''I guess you want to know the update as well…'' He said, ignoring his mother as Rin peaked her head from behind their mother, interested. He pulled out his phone from the pocked of his sweatpants as he searched for the photo Kaito had sent him.

''Here.'' He simply said as he held up the phone for them to see, showing them the picture of Kaito holding his beer with the cat on his lap.

''He sent you a picture?!'' Rin said enthusiastically. ''Cuuteee!''

''Oh what's this?'' Their mother said as she mischievously swiped left on the screen, revealing the sexy picture of Kaito as the female twin started to almost scream.

''W-what is this kind of picture you got from him?!'' She yelled as she wanted to pull the phone from her brother's hand, as he was faster and pulled it back.

''M-mom!'' He yelled, his face once again completely red. ''You can't just do that!''

The older female just put her hand in front of her mother as she smiled. ''I'm very sorry.''

''You're not!'' Len snapped as he put his phone back into his pocked. His mother and sister just started laughing once again as their father got back from his walk, not understanding why the girls were laughing but also not really wanting to know.


	11. Hurry Up And Kiss Me Already!

Len was staring out of his window as he looked down on the city at night, the streetlights shining and the people long gone. It was 11:56 as he had asked Meiko to leave the curtains open so he would have something to look as if he woke up in the middle of the night once again.

He let himself fall back into his bed as he sighed, the day had just been too boring without Kaito. He hadn't gotten any texts from him either… Not after that picture he sent him.

Len opened his phone as he checked to see when Kaito was last online, only a few minutes ago… He could text him, but he didn't want the older male to think he was too much of an attention whore. He kept staring at the name as his phone vibrated, as the blue haired male was again the one to text him first.

' _How was the first day with Meiko?_ ' It said as Len didn't know what to say at this. If he said it had been great, Kaito might think he didn't want him to be there. If he would say it was horrible, he would think he didn't like Meiko and could be offended since she was his friend… Or was he thinking about it too much? Len decided to play it save.

' _It was okay._ ' He just texted back, as he hoped this wouldn't sound too uninterested.

' _Didn't you miss me?_ ' Len swallowed as he read this, how could he answer without sounding too much like a desperate high school girl? Of course he missed him, but he couldn't just say that. The blonde was apparently taking too long to answer as he received another text after this one.

' _You want me to come visit you tomorrow?_ ' Len's eyes widened, would he really, or was this just a joke?

' _Only if you have time._ ' He texted back as he didn't know what would be best to say, he felt like he had to act like he didn't like his nurse as much as he did.

' _I'll be there around 1, if that's okay?_ ' The blonde felt his face flush a little as he was only now noticing that Kaito wanted to see him on his off day, even though he would already get to see Len the day after that. He actually wanted to see the boy in his free time…

' _That's okay, if you don't mind my family being here as well around that time._ ' He texted back as he wanted to be sure if Kaito wanted to be alone with Len or didn't mind if there are more people.

' _Of course not, I'll see you then!_ ' He texted as Len thought that was it, quickly typing his last message as he received another photo.

It was one of Kaito innocently smiling at the camera with his hand in the air, waving. The only thing was that Len could see his hair was damp and his shoulders were free of clothing, indicating he just gotten out of the shower. The blonde blushed once again as he couldn't tear his eyes off of the picture.

' _Can't wait!_ ' Len quickly typed as he put his phone away, his stomach feeling weird and his face still red. Why was Kaito sending him these photos? Was he aware of what he was doing to the poor boy? Was he just completely oblivious?

He felt like he was being toyed with, as he was now more awake than ever. He was lying down in his bed, staring out of his window as his thoughts kept filling up with Kaito, his night's rest never really happening as he saw the sun raise.

* * *

The morning was as usual, Meiko feeding him and taking him to the bathroom. He didn't like it, but the woman was doing her best to he decided he should try to be as nice as possible for her. He felt the time ticking away very slowly as he couldn't wait for Kaito to arrive.

He looked at his phone as it was only 11, still two more hours. Len sighed as he pulled out his Nintendo once again, playing the same games he had been playing for the past week. They were starting to get pretty boring…

He was paused from his gaming as his phone vibrated, as Len saw Rin was calling him.

''Hey, what's up?'' He answered as the girl heard giggling and squealing on the other side. He could hear Miku's voice as well for his mothers, as he could already guess why she was calling.

''Hey Lenny!'' She said happily. ''You wouldn't mind if Miku came along this afternoon, wouldn't you?''

''Of course not,'' He said, the girls happily cheering as he continued. ''If you won't mind Kaito being here as well.''

''Kaito?!'' Rin yelled through the phone as there was again a lot of squealing. ''When is he coming?!''

''He said around one, so probably same time as you guys…'' Len said, as he tried to act like it was no deal. Though the truth was that he was smiling up to his ears when he said this.

''I'll ask him if he wants a ride!'' Rin happily said as Len felt his eyes get big. That's not what he wanted, or expected to happen.

''No you don't have to-'' He started as Rin had already ended the call, leaving Len unsure of what to do. Should he call Kaito and warn him? Should he try calling Rin again to try and stop her?

As he was going over his options, he received a text from his sister.

' _Kaito said yes! He even gave me his address so we can come pick him up!_ ' Len felt the bed underneath him disappear when he read that. They would be picking Kaito up, from his home, he even gave Rin his address…

' _You better act like a normal human being!_ ' He texted back as he was sure Rin would try to get any useful information out of him, not caring with what method.

' _You know I always do!_ ' Rin texted back as Len couldn't deal with this right now. He put his phone away as he just wanted to think of anything but this.

He knew that Kaito had already met his family, he even had dinner at his house. So why did this feel so bad suddenly? Why did Len have the idea something was about to go completely wrong?

* * *

Kaito was standing in front of his closet, staring at his clothes as he had no idea what to wear. It might have been a little silly but to him it really mattered what he would be wearing, since it was the first time Len would see him in his everyday clothes. It had to be perfect!

The male was certain of a few things: it had to be casual, but not too casual. No ripped jeans or creases in his shirt. Not to fancy either, since the boy would probably think of him like a weirdo if he would show up in a suit…

His hand went to a black pair of pants and a dark blue button up shirt. This wouldn't be too fancy, right?

He put the clothes on as he stood in front of his mirror, deciding if the outfit was a hit or miss. He wasn't done thinking about the answer yet as he heard his doorbell, indicating that his ride had arrived.

''…Shit.'' He muttered to himself as he just had to go with it. He grabbed his keys and phone as he walked to his door, also grabbing his coat on the way. He automatically reached into the sleeve to get his scarf, but it wasn't there.

' _Oh right..._ ' He thought as he quickly buttoned his coat, ' _I gave it to Len._ ' He smiled at this, as he hoped the boy would be secretly wearing it as much as possible when he wasn't around.

He opened the door as he was greeted by the energetic twin sister.

''Hey hey Kaito!'' She smiled as the blue haired male smiled back at her.

''Thanks for picking me up.'' He said simply as he closed the door behind him, catching the girl trying to peek inside. She quickly had her eyes back at the older male as she smiled once more, acting like nothing happened.

''No problem!'' She said as they started walking to the stairs as Kaito's apartment was on the third floor.

''So…'' The girl started, a little awkward. ''You live alone?''

Kaito couldn't help but grin a little at this. ''I don't.'' He said as he could see the girls face drop. ''I have Aiko-chan to keep me company.''

''Aiko-chan?'' She asked, looking a little worried but confused as it was a girl's name.

''My cat.'' He said as he started laughing, Rin looking a little pissed as she slapped his arm lightly.

''Don't tease me like that.'' She said as Kaito looked at her funny.

''Tease you?'' He asked as the girl stopped in her tracks, giving the man a stubborn look, the same Len would pull as Kaito now knew where he got that from.

''I'll ask you directly than,'' She said as Kaito smirked, nodding at her. ''Are you single?''

Kaito couldn't help but smile brightly as this as he almost couldn't deny it anymore, she was trying to pair him up with her brother and it was just too obvious. He walked to her as he gave her a pet on the head, the girl looking at him still with the same look.

''What is this supposed to mean?'' She almost shouted as Kaito pulled his hand back and quickly wrapped his hands around the girl's neck, hugging her unexpectedly. She let out a weird small squeak, _the same kind_ Len would make when he was embarrassed, as he could feel her cheeks heat up against his shoulders.

''W-wh-what are you d-doing?!'' She stuttered as Kaito couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

''You're so cute Rin,'' He started as he felt the girl twitch, probably getting the wrong idea as he decided to quickly continue. ''You really love your brother, don't you? You desperately want him to be happy, right?''

''O-of course I do… But what has that to do with this?'' She asked, looking up at the older male as Kaito let go of her.

''I'm just really thankful to have such an amazing future sister in law.'' He said with a smile as Rin's face changed from confused to suddenly a bright smile. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth to stop her from screaming, as she was jumping up and down from excitement.

''Does this mean-!'' She started as Kaito put a finger against his lips.

''Don't tell Len yet. It's our secret, okay?'' He asked as the girl nodded, her face still shining bright as she couldn't stop smiling.

The whole ride to the hospital in the car was smooth, but also awkward as Rin couldn't stop herself from making her sudden state euphoria very obvious to everyone. Kaito thought it was strange how no one said anything about it, but that was probably because they would start asking her all sorts of questions once he was out of sight.

As they arrived at the hospital, Kaito suddenly because very nervous. Was is outfit still looking spotless? Was his hair looking good? Did he have anything in his teeth?

''You look so good in your everyday clothes!'' Miku said as the male turned to her. This made him feel a tiny bit better, as he was really starting to doubt his outfit choice. What if Len didn't like it?

''Thank you.'' He said with a smile as the girl smiled back at him with a small blush.

''Is everyone ready?'' The older female of the group asked.

''For sure!'' Rin shouted. ''I can't wait to race with Len in that wheelchair again!''

Kaito blinked as he felt a shiver go down his spine. ''Race?'' He asked as he wasn't sure if the girl was joking or actually serious about racing with her brother who had multiple broken bones.

''Rin!'' Her mother called out to her as she warned her with her look. ''You're not going to push the wheelchair today.''

''What?!'' She let out a cry. ''Why? I get to see Len only so little and you're just going to take this away from me too?!''

''Don't be so dramatic. Besides, I think Kaito would like to walk with Len today, would you?'' The older female was now looking at him with a grin, not a smile.

The blue haired male felt another shiver go down his spine. ' _How much does she know?!_ ' Kaito thought as he tried to keep his cool, nodding slowly. ''It would be an honor.''

''Great, so that's decided!'' She said as she happily walked to the elevator, pressing the button to the seventh floor. Kaito felt his heart start to beat a little bit faster with each floor they went up. Standing in such a small cramped space with five people also wasn't helping.

He felt his head become clear again when the doors opened, reaching the destined floor. They walked to Len's room as he looked around for Meiko, trying to get some information about what the boy's mood was like today before going in.

His luck was cut short as they had already reached the hospital room, forcing the blue haired male to step in without knowing what would be awaiting him.

What if Len suddenly didn't want to see him? What if he was cranky today, or worse, in a lot of pain? What if he didn't want Kaito to push his wheelchair?

Kaito was filling his head with too many questions as he was called by the father of the boy.

''Are you coming in or…?'' The older male asked as Kaito was snapped back into the real world, finding himself stuck in the hallway as everyone was already in the room.

The blue haired male nodded as he quickly walked to the door opening, his eyes going from the floor slowly lifting themselves to the bed. Len was already talking to his sister, mother and Miku, who was blocking the blonde boy's view to the door.

''Isn't Kaito with you guys?'' Kaito could hear the disappointment in his voice, as he couldn't help but smile at this. Would he have actually missed him if he wouldn't show?

''He is!'' Rin said as she looked around, her head going around Miku as she smiled when she saw the blue hair. ''Why are you standing in the doorway like a creeper?'' She said as Kaito felt a little bit of sweat go down his neck.

''Oh sorry…'' He just said as he walked into the room, Len's face becoming visible as he was now standing on the end of the bed. He could see the boy's face become a little pink as the sight of him, as it kind of pleased him to see Len was still as cute as ever.

''Hi.'' Kaito said simply as Len had to contain his smile.

''Hi.'' He said back as Kaito could feel the female twin's eyes on him, the girl smiling brightly. The blue haired male didn't want to know what she was thinking about.

''Do you want us to take you outside again?'' The mother said as Len turned his attention to her, smiling as he nodded.

''It's sooo boring here!'' He said as Kaito couldn't help but feel bad for him. ''Rin, don't you have any more games you can bring me next time you come visit? It's like the only thing I can distract myself with but I've played all the games already…''

''Oh of course I can bring over more!'' She said happily.

''Thanks.'' He smiled weakly as Rin walked to the corner of the room where the wheelchair was now permanently placed, as it was used almost every day. Miku got out of the way as the blonde girl placed the wheelchair next to the bed.

''Now get in!'' She said proudly as Len couldn't help but gave a sarcastic laugh.

''Sure, let me just jump in.'' He said as his father chuckled.

Rin gave him an annoyed look as she turned her gaze to Kaito. ''You can lift him in, right?''

As everyone's attention was now focused on him he felt himself get a little nervous. ''Eh… I can, yes.''

''Than do it.'' She demanded as she received an angry look from her mother.

''You need to tone down your attitude little miss.'' She said as Kaito smiled at the older female.

''No it's okay.'' He said as he walked over to Len, trying to avoid his gaze but failing. The boy was looking at him with the eyes a puppy would look at his mother. Kaito had to try very hard to act as normal as possible, but deep down he wanted to just pick the boy up and run off with him.

Kaito lifted the covers off the boy's legs, shifting him to the side having his legs dangling off of the side. After that he put a hand on his back and one hand on the inside of his knees. Len supported himself by pulling his arm around Kaito's neck, as the blue haired male didn't want to put him down. He wanted Len to hug him like this forever.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. He put the boy down in the chair with one swift move as the perfect moment was over in only a few seconds.

''That should do it.'' Kaito smiled as Len just started fondling his shirt with his one free hand.

Rin walked over to her brother with his coat and the blue scarf, as she handed them to Kaito. The blue haired male started dressing Len as his father spoke up.

''I didn't know you had that scarf…'' He said as his mother perked up and looked at her son.

''Oh indeed, when did you get that?'' She asked as Kaito didn't want to turn around and explain to them that it was a present from him. He just continued to very slowly dress Len as he thought he could buy some time like this.

Rin turned around to her parents as she just simply put her finger in front of her mouth and pointed at Kaito with the other, the two males not noticing this. The mother couldn't help but grin like Rin always would, as the father just gave a weak smile.

''All set.'' Kaito said as he turned around, the woman suddenly very happy as everyone started walking out of the room, Kaito following with the wheelchair.

As they arrived at the elevator, they came to the conclusion that it was too small to have the wheelchair and five people in there.

''Why don't you guys go ahead and we'll see you down stairs.'' Len said as Kaito was surprised by this, but happy. Now he got at least some alone time with the boy.

''Oh okay…'' Rin said disappointed as she walked into the elevator, as the doors closed. Kaito felt an awkward silence come to life as he pressed the button once again, waiting for the second elevator to arrive as he had no idea what was going through the boy's mind right now.

As the elevator arrived, Kaito stepped in together with Len, as the doors closed slowly. The blue haired male could see the boy looking at him through the mirror on the wall.

''So…'' He started as he wanted to break the silence, but also not knowing what to say. ''How's everything been going with Meiko, truthfully?''

Len dropped his gaze to the ground as Kaito felt like he had picked the wrong question. ''It's… Okay.''

''Just okay?'' He asked, having a feeling Len was lying.

''I just…'' He started, looking in the mirror once again, Kaito being able to see his red face. ''Kind of… M-miss you.''

Kaito felt himself being overwhelmed with warmth as soon as those words had left the boy's mouth. He just lifted his hand as he put it on Len's head, ruffling his fingers in the blonde hair.

''I missed you too.'' He smiled as he could feel Len tense up, his face now completely red as he looked at the floor beneath him. Kaito felt himself getting too lost in the moment as he walked around the wheelchair, crouching and facing Len now.

Len kept his eyes at the floor as Kaito lifted his face up by putting his hand on his chin, forcing him to look at him. The blue haired male smiled as he could feel the warmth of the blondes face on his hand.

''K-Kaito…'' He said with a very quiet voice.

''Hm?'' The blue haired male asked as he saw the blonde looking away. Kaito knew he was almost torturing him, their faces only a few inches apart and the older male just staring at him, doing nothing.

''You're such an asshole.'' Len said as Kaito let out a small chuckle.

''I know.'' He said, still not moving. Kaito could see the elevator descending, it already was on the third floor. He felt a little sad as he knew their private time was almost up.

''You're just going to sit like this?'' He heard Len say as he turned his eyes back to him, as he was surprised to see a red but determined face in front of him.

''Or are you going to hurry up and kiss me already?'' Kaito felt his eyes become big when Len spoke these words, his mind needing time to process what he had just said. The blue haired male felt his throat dry as he himself was now blushing.

''Eh… I…'' Kaito said as his speech was cut short, the elevator beeping and he quickly getting to his feet to place himself in his previous position, behind Len. He walked out of the elevator as everyone was already waiting, Rin waiving happily at them.

He sure was disappointed, as he had never in his life wanted to be stuck in an elevator as much as he wanted it now, together with the blonde. Why didn't he just go for it already? Len literally spelled it out for him, but in the end he was too much of a chicken shit to go through with it…

''Can I push, just for a few minutes?'' Rin asked, pushing Kaito's thoughts away as he saw they were already halfway through the hospital park. They were now near the small pond, as it had a lot of cherry blossoms and a few benches. Miku and the parents were sitting down on one of them, already talking loudly.

''Sure, if that's okay with Len.'' He said, the boy just nodding.

''Yaaaay!'' The girl cheered as she positioned herself behind the chair, Kaito suddenly getting the feeling this was a bad idea.

''Are you ready?! Here we go!'' Rin shouted as she suddenly started running with the wheelchair, Len shouting and the girl not listening.

''No! Rin, stop this! You're going to drop me if you keep this up!'' The boy shouted as the girl just didn't listen. She kept running all the way around the small pond as Kaito was watching from his spot, laughing a bit to himself at the amusing twins.

The girl was already coming up Kaito's way as she still hadn't stopped her running, as the blue haired male spotted a crack in the pathway, making a small bump.

Kaito could already see this going south as he started walking _very quickly_ to the crack, hoping to stop the girl before she would launch her brother off his chair right into the water.

''Rin, you can stop running now…'' He said as the girl clearly wasn't listening, Len looking in fear as he saw even Kaito looked a little worried.

''Rin?'' He asked once again as he finally got to the crack in time before the twins did.

''I really think-'' Kaito started once again as Rin heard him, but little too late. She bounced over the crack like it was nothing, the wheelchair lifting in the air, as well for Len.

Kaito's eyes widened as he could see the boy's body heading in the direction of the pond. As fast as he could, he moved, catching the boy in his arms.

The blue haired male felt the boy's weight on his chest at the same time he felt the water hitting his back. He fell backwards into the pond, himself and Len getting completely soaked. Kaito clamped the boy to his chest as he pulled them both back to the surface, thanking the hospital for making the pond only a foot deep.

He lifted Len in his arms as he walked out of the pond, all of their clothes completely drenched by the water. The older male carefully put the boy back into the chair as he could see him blushing once again, his eyes not being able to meet Kaito's.

''T-thank you…'' He said as Kaito smiled at him, his fingers lightly but quickly caressing the boy's cheek.

''Are you okay? Not hurt anywhere?'' He asked, Len shaking his head.

''I'm fine, thanks to you…'' He said as Kaito smiled at this.

''Oh my god…'' A female voice behind them could be heard as Kaito turned around, Len's parents and Miku standing there, all panting from running. ''Are you two okay?''

''You know what this means, right Rin?'' The father said as the sobbing girl peeked her head out from behind the wheelchair.

''I… I didn't mean it to go like this…'' She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. ''I'm so sorry Len!'' She said, hugging her brother and crying on his shoulder.

''We better get back inside,'' Miku said. ''Or do you want to catch a cold?''

Kaito smiled as he nodded. ''I guess we better get some dry clothes…''


	12. Do You Like Me?

''Oh my goodness, what have you two been doing?'' Meiko asked as she looked at the blonde boy and then back at Kaito.

''We just thought the pond looked refreshing so we jumped in.'' Kaito said as Meiko smirked.

''Right,'' She started, as she looked at the blonde girl. Her eyes were red from crying, as Meiko could already guess what had happened. ''So I bet you want to take a shower before you leave, right?''

''That would be great,'' Kaito said as he looked at Len, who was already starting to shiver. ''But I think we better have Len go first.''

Len looked back at his family, who were staring at him with a certain glint in their eyes. ''What?'' He asked, as it was too obvious to ignore.

''Why don't you have a shower together?'' Rin asked, smirking as Len felt his face heat up.

''Well that would be the easiest.'' Meiko said, trying to keep her face straight but actually just wanting to get them both in the shower as much as Len's family wanted to.

Len just scoffed. ''I don't care, I just want to get out of these wet clothes.''

Kaito was surprised by this, as he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

''Why don't you go home already since it's getting late? I can give Kaito a ride home when they're done.'' Meiko said to Len's family and Miku.

''She is right,'' The father said, checking his watch as it was already 5:47. ''We should get home.''

The mother nodded. ''Thank you Meiko!'' She said happily as they all walked out, leaving the two drenched guys and female nurse alone in the room. Meiko turned to them as she had a mischievous grin on her face.

''So do you want me to help or can you handle this on your own Kaito?'' She asked, already having decided her own answer as the blue haired male could see this.

''I can handle it.'' He said, just wanting some warm water on his body instead of the cold.

''Perfect!'' She said as she waved at Len and walked out.

Len fondled once again with his shirt as he didn't want to look at Kaito right now. He felt his heartbeat raising and his cheeks flushing, were they really going to shower together?

His thoughts were answered as Kaito started unbuttoning his shirt, as they were already released of their coats. Len couldn't believe this as he looked away out of the window, trying not to be a pervert and stare at Kaito getting undressed. It was already getting dark and the lights in the room were on, reflecting everything that was happening onto the windows.

The blonde swallowed as he saw Kaito unbutton his last button, slowly letting the wet shirt slide down his muscular shoulders as he put it on top of his wet coat. He turned around as he met the boys gaze, staring right into his eyes through the glass window.

Len blushed when he saw the older male's chest as he quickly looked away. ' _Damn, he's just too hot!_ ' The boy thought as he tried to think of anything but Kaito right now.

''Why don't we get you out of those wet clothes too?'' Kaito said with a low voice, his lips suddenly right next to Len's ear. The boy tensed up as he let out a small yelp, feeling more nervous than ever.

''E-eh… W-why don't you go first?'' He asked as he felt like it wasn't going to end well if Kaito would strip him of his protective layer of clothing right now.

''But I have to help you... I'm going to get wet anyway, so taking a shower together is going to be a lot faster.'' The blue haired male said, as Len knew what he was saying was the truth. ''I also cannot stand to see you shiver in those clothes. You're here to heal, not to get a cold.''

''I-I guess you're right…'' The boy said, as he was turned around by the male and slowly rolled into the bathroom. He was stopped in the middle of the room, as Kaito closed the door.

The blue haired male walked over to the boy without saying anything. Talking wasn't necessary as the both knew deep down what was about to happen.

Kaito had to try hard to keep himself from smiling like an idiot as he crouched in front of Len. He looked at the boy's face as it was completely red, like usual.

''I'm going to take off your shirt now.'' He warned as he could see Len give a small nod. Kaito reached out with his hands and touched the wet material, as he could feel the heat of the blonde's body underneath the shirt.

He slowly tucked his fingers underneath the shirt as he pulled it upwards, revealing Len's bare chest. Kaito had to keep himself from staring as he could see goosebumps on the blonde's skin appearing, his nipples coming to life as well.

Kaito took a deep breath in as he could almost not resist the sight of Len like this. ' _He must be super sensitive right now…_ ' He started to think as he put the shirt away, getting aroused already.

As he turned himself around back to face Len, he could see the boy sitting in the chair, shifting uncomfortably as he hadn't noticed Kaito staring at him. He pressed his thighs together a little as the blue haired male couldn't believe what he saw.

Len's erection was very obvious in his sweatpants, as he boy tried to cover it up, but failing. As he was doing this, he suddenly noticed Kaito staring at him. His eyes went wide and his face once again in full blush mode, looking at the floor.

''Eh… I-I was just…'' He started as Kaito had enough of the teasing. He walked up to the boy and crouched once again in front of him, putting his hands on the armrests of the wheelchair.

''Be honest with me,'' Kaito started, his face coming closer to Len's with each word he said. The blonde's face was looking shocked but excited at the male. ''Do you like me?''

Len's eyes went from wide to even wider as he looked at Kaito, then to the floor and back at Kaito. ''I…'' He said as the blue haired male leaned in, their lips almost touching.

The boy prepared himself as he quickly closed his eyes, trying to relax and waiting for Kaito's lips to touch his, only to notice the older male had stopped moving.

He opened his eyes very slowly as his nurses face was super close to his, as he could feel Kaito's breath on him. The blue haired male was smirking and looking at the blonde with a playful look, making the boy only more frustrated.

''Answer me.'' He said as he pulled back a little, giving the boy room to talk.

Len had enough of this, as he pulled the blue haired male by his neck to him with his free arm. He crashed his face against that of Kaito, finally feeling those warm lips against his own. He couldn't believe he was actually getting his first kiss in a hospital bathroom sitting in a wheelchair kissing his nurse, but it was the reality.

As he let go of the man's neck and sat back into the wheelchair, feeling a little proud of himself that he actually had the courage to pull something like this off. He smirked at Kaito who was looking at him with wide eyes, still baffled by the sudden cheeky move.

''I don't think I can make it any more obvious than it already is Kaito.'' He said, making the blue haired male even blush a little.

Kaito opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His mind was too filled up with erotic thoughts as he leaned in once again, not just crashing his lips back against Len's but also pushing his tongue in his mouth.

He could feel Len tense up a bit as he quickly relaxed once again, kissing him back as their tongues rolled together, creating a beautiful mix of lust and passion.

Kaito moved one of his hands from the armrest to the boy's face, caressing his cheek as he slit it down slowly. First to Len's neck after that painfully slow to the boy's chest, as he could hear a small noise from the boy's throat through the kiss.

He teased the boy as he slit a finger around his chest, circling his not so prominent features. He slowly teased his finger to the center as he trapped Len's nipple with two fingers, slowly rubbing it as he felt the boy gasp loudly in his mouth.

Kaito smirked as he couldn't help but find this extremely enjoyable. He continued to torture the poor boy as he now rubbed Len's nipples with his thumbs, making him squirm and gasp.

Len pulled away from the kiss as he leaned his head against Kaito's shoulder, gasping for air as he tried to speak.

''I-I…'' He started as Kaito found it amusing how much he was reacting to only having his chest fondled, how much would touching his erection do?

''Please… Kaito, s-stop teasing so m-much…'' He stuttered and gasped as Kaito let out a small chuckle.

''Am I teasing you?'' He cruelly asked, as he removed his fingers as he heard Len let out a relieved sigh. Suddenly he clamped down his thumbs and index fingers around the boy's nipples, having Len let out a sudden yelp. He felt the boy starting to tremble as he continued his squeezing.

''What is it that I can do for you that won't be teasing then?'' Kaito asked, suddenly his slight sadistic side taking over as he was enjoying himself almost too much.

''Y-you fucking know w-what I'm talking about!'' Len wanted to shout but ended up to be a stutter, his gasping interrupting him.

Kaito chuckled again as he let go of the boys chest, letting his hands slide down the boys side and stopping at his hips.

''I'm going to take you pants off.'' He stated as Len nodded, lifting his hips as Kaito removed his sweatpants together with his underwear, leaving the boy completely exposed.

Kaito smiled as he put his hands back on Len's hips, staring at the boy's erection, as it was okay now. He moved his hands down the boy's thighs, slowly sliding them down to their destination. The blonde opened his legs a little giving the blue haired male more space as he felt the hands slide down passed his erection.

He groaned and bucked his hips upward a little, almost asking what the hell Kaito was doing. The blue haired male smiled at his as he gently grabbed the boy's ball sack, massaging it was Len couldn't help but let out a low moan.

The blonde felt Kaito move backwards as his head was removed from his nurse's shoulder, forcing him to look at him. He could see the blue haired male had a big smirk on his face as Len blushed brightly.

''S-stop looking at me like t-that!'' He said in-between gasps, Kaito never stopping his massaging.

''Why? I can't take my eyes off of you, you're just too erotic…'' He said, his free hand caressing the boy's face. Len's eyes widened as he said this, not really knowing why Kaito thought he looked good like this. He wasn't erotic at all, with his girly figure and the stupid blush on his cheeks.

''N-not really…'' He said as Kaito pulled his lower hand away.

''You do.'' He said simply, kissing Len once again as the boy finally felt a hand on his now rock hard erection. The blonde felt his breath stuck in his throat as he couldn't help but moan, his body finally getting what it had been needing this whole week.

Kaito allowed Len back onto his shoulder as the blonde's hand clamped stuck to his back, digging his fingers in his flesh. The older male didn't mind, as he would only have something to be reminded of off this moment.

The blue haired male kissed the boy's neck while pleasuring him with his hand, receiving more of those wonderful moans. He felt the boy starting to tremble a bit as he sucked on Len's neck, making a small hickey before he would allow him to cum.

''Len, are you close?'' Kaito asked, as he already knew the answer.

''Y-yes…'' He stuttered in-between his moans and gasps, pressing his thighs together and the muscles in his stomach tightening.

''Good,'' Kaito said with his low sexy voice. ''Just let it all out.''

And with that, Len couldn't take it anymore. The older male turning him on too much and the pressure in his stomach building up to this moment, as he let out one last cry before releasing himself into Kaito's hand. He shuddered as this was the best orgasm he had in his whole life, the feeling of pleasure lingering long after he had finished.

He panted as he relaxed, his hand releasing Kaito's bare back as he fell back into the wheelchair. He felt those soft lips once again against his forehead as he almost couldn't believe what had just happened.

Len looked over to see Kaito getting up, walking to the sink as he washed his hand, cleaning up the mess the blonde had made.

''Sorry…'' Len said as Kaito turned around, looking surprised.

''About what?'' The blue haired male asked with a weak smile, having no idea what he was apologizing for.

''About… Getting it on you…'' He said as he still had that blush on his face that never seemed to leave him.

Kaito smiled at this as he walked to the boy and kissed him on the cheek. ''I don't mind at all.'' He said as Len just gave him the same ashamed look, still not convinced.

''But if you really mind that much, next time I'll make sure it will go somewhere where it won't make such a mess.'' The blue haired male teased as he licked his lips.

He could see the boy's face heat up like crazy. ''T-that's not…!'' He wanted to say something but just stopped midway his sentence, knowing nothing he would say now was really going to help make the situation less embarrassing.

Kaito just pulled his arms around the boy's small shoulders as he hugged him, putting his head on the blonde hair. ''You're just too cute.''

* * *

''So, what do you think happened?'' Miku asked the blonde girl in front of her, sitting on a pillow in her room. She grabbed another handful of popcorn as she shrugged.

''Dunno…'' Rin said, looking at her phone, still no new texts or calls from Len. It was already 7:34 and there was still no update… ' _Does this mean something went terribly wrong?_ ' She thought as she became a little worried. She didn't want her brother to call her crying again like last time…

''Maybe they just fell asleep after everything… Forgetting to take that shower at all. It wouldn't be surprising, Len falls asleep very easily with that medication he's been getting.'' The green haired girl said as the blonde girl shook her head.

''I don't think so… Len wouldn't be able to fall asleep with his soaking wet clothes still on.'' She said as her eyes were glued to her phone.

''Well, I'm staying until he calls!'' Miku said determined.

''Do whatever you want, just remember that we do have school tomorrow…'' Rin said, now looking at her friend as she pouted.

''I don't care! I'm going to die of curiosity if I go home now!'' Miku almost shouted, quickly stuffing her face with popcorn to soften her pain. Rin just smiled at the sight, half of the popcorn falling out of the girl's mouth.

''Want to have a contest? Who can fit more popcorn in their mouth, starting now!'' The blonde girl said as she reached out for the bowl, only to grab air as Miku run to the other side of the room with the popcorn.

''You cheater!'' Rin laughed as she run up to the green haired girl, trying to grab the bowl as Miku laughed with her mouth still full.

Both of the girls suddenly stopped their movements as they heard Rin's ringtone, their eyes growing wide as they almost run up to the phone.

''Len!'' Rin quickly answered as she was panting from running, Miku also trying to talk but her mouth too filled up with popcorn.

''Wow calm down…'' Len said on the other side, his voice sounding normal. ' _If he's not crying it's not that bad… Right?_ '

''Never! What happened, how did it go? Please tell us everything, we're dying over here, we were waiting all evening for you to call!'' Rin shouted into the phone as she could hear her brother on the other side of the line chuckle.

''Dying? Waiting all evening? Really?'' He asked, his voice sounding amused and happy.

''Yes really! I'm running out of cute stories of you and Kaito… If I don't get any I will be dead in 3… 2-'' The girl started as she could hear her brother and Miku laugh, finally having finished the popcorn.

''Okay okay I get it!'' Len said as he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

''So, how did it go?!'' Miku squealed into the phone.

There was a pause before a light sigh could be heard. ''We kissed.'' He said as the two girls started screaming and yelling, jumping up and down in the small bedroom as they hugged each other.

''So so so!'' Rin yelled into the phone, almost losing it. ''You're official now?!''

''Oh, eh…'' He answered as the girls suddenly went quiet. They heard that Len's voice was a little bit further away from the phone as he asked someone in the room something.

''She's asking if we're official now… No she means like a couple… Okay I'll tell her.''

''No way!'' Rin yelled once again into the phone as she could hear her brother on the other side let out a painful yelp, probably because of her screaming. ''Is Kaito still there?!''

Len let out a small chuckle once again. ''Maybe…''

''Hey Rin and Miku!'' Suddenly could be heard through the phone as the girls started screaming again, Kaito also letting out a painful yelp. ''Are they always like this? …Really?''

''Kaito don't go yet!'' Miku yelled into the phone. ''Are you really a couple now?!''

''Well, yes.'' Kaito said as the girls squealed, trying to be as quiet as possible. ''We can't let anyone in the hospital know though…''

''What did Len taste like?'' Rin asked, ignoring the last sentence. Miku was laughing as she could hear Len let out a ' _What?!_ ' as she grinned to herself.

''Hmm, like a sweet banana split…'' He said as the girls smiled brightly at the answer, not knowing what was coming next. ''Or were you talking about his lips?''

Rin and Miku felt themselves stiffen as time stood still for a second, processing what Kaito had just said.

''Oh… My… God…'' The blonde girl said slowly as she could hear her brother on the other side of the line yell some angry things at Kaito, as Miku was smiling too brightly.

''I want a full report!'' The green haired girl yelled into the phone.

''He's joking!'' Len said as Kaito could be heard in the background, laughing.

''Of course he is…'' Rin said as she smirked, knowing her brother was probably hiding something. ''You know I will get to the bottom of this right?''

''Good luck with that,'' Len just shouted, half laughing and half annoyed. ''Since there is nothing to get to the bottom of.''

''I can smell those lies all the way over here Mr. Kagamine!'' Rin smiled as she didn't actually know if anything had happened, but sure hoping for it. Len would tell her about it anyway sooner or later, he always did.

''I think that's the smell of your own bullshit!'' The boy shouted as he couldn't help but smile. Before his sister could say anything back, he needed to end this conversation. ''But that will be all for today, so bye for now.''

''Fine, but Miku and I will not leave this alone tomorrow, just so you know!'' Rin said determined.

''What a surprise…'' Len said sarcastically.

''Byeee!'' Rin and Miku yelled into the phone as Len ended the call, putting his phone down and sighing.

Kaito wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders as he was sitting next to him on the bed. ''Those girls sure are enthusiastic.'' He said with a smile. ''Did you talk to them about everything that happened between us?''

Len felt his face flush as he couldn't look at the older male, even now there was nothing to hide anymore. ''E-eh…'' He stuttered as he wasn't sure what he should say.

Kaito smiled as he kissed the boy's forehead. ''I talked about you with Meiko.'' He said as Len now turned to look at him.

''Y-you did?'' He asked, unsure if he was joking or being serious.

Kaito nodded. ''Of course I did, you have no idea how-'' He started as he stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what he was about to say.

The boy now fully turned to face Kaito, his eyes full of curiosity and questions. ''No idea how?'' He asked, the older male smiling weakly at him.

''Never mind.'' He said, Len pouting as he brought up his hand to Kaito's cheek, lightly squeezing it.

''Tell me!'' He demanded.

''Okay okay, fine!'' Kaito said, laughing as he couldn't help but find the boy as cute as ever. ''You remember the first time I had to help you take a shower?''

Len nodded as he grew even more curious by now, remembering Kaito's reaction when he noticed the boy was aroused, it had been a mystery ever since.

''Well to put it in simple terms,'' Kaito started, sighing as he didn't want Len to think he was a creeper. ''You have no idea how much you… You…'' He tried, as he was stopped again because of his dry throat.

Len put his head on the man's chest as he sighed. ''I'm still curious…'' He started, Kaito happy he was not pushing him again to talk. ''You looked so… Annoyed that time. I didn't gross you out, did I?''

The older male almost couldn't believe what Len had just asked him. Did he really look that irritated? ''Of course not!'' Kaito said quickly, the boy looking up at him with a blush.

''Than why were you so cold to me after that?'' Len asked, his only free hand grabbing the older male's shirt.

''Because you have no idea how much you turn me on.'' Kaito said quietly, not knowing what Len's reaction would be, as he quickly continued. ''I had to control myself that day so much, so that might have been why it looked like I was annoyed…''

Len kept his mouth shut as the blue haired male could feel the heat of his face through his shirt. This was probably a good sign, as the boy wasn't yelling or slapping him.

''W-what did you do afterwards?'' The blonde whispered, as Kaito knew this question was coming next.

''Honestly?'' He asked, Len looking up slightly and nodding. ''Same as you.''

The blonde blushed as he looked Kaito in the eye. ''Y-you mean…'' He said, trailing off as he was too shy to actually say it. His question was soon answered by Kaito as he smiled and nodded at Len, making him look away once again.

Kaito was about to speak as the door of the room opened, Meiko stepping in with a big smile on her face once she saw the two males.

''I'm very sorry Len, but I'm going to steal him away from you.'' She said as she looked at the boy with an apologetic face. Kaito pulled his arm off of the boy's shoulders as he stood and got his coat.

''I know…'' Len said, looking down at the floor as he was pretty disappointed to see the blue haired male go.

''I'll be back tomorrow.'' Kaito said as he smiled, walking up to Len.

The boy just nodded as he gently grabbed the man's coat with his hand, silently asking for a hug. Kaito smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, closing his eyes and taking in his scent.

''I'll still miss you…'' Len said quietly as Kaito let out a chuckle. He pulled back from the hug as he softly pressed his lips against the blonde's cheek, making him blush.

''I'll miss you too.'' Kaito said as he let go of the boy, walking to Meiko. He waved one last time as Len waved back, his smile clearly fake.

Kaito felt bad leaving the boy, but he couldn't do much else. People were already suspicious because of him staying this long and Meiko allowing it, he couldn't cross the line and stay the night as well. Also, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself if he would be sleeping next to the boy in the cramped hospital bed…

''You two seem getting along just fine.'' Meiko said, snapping Kaito back into reality as he noticed they were already sitting in her car. ''What happened?''

The blue haired male smirked. ''Do you want a full detail story?''

''Of course!'' She said, as they drove away from the hospital. Kaito couldn't help but to look up at the building, as he knew somewhere in there was Len, all alone. The thought made him a little sad, as he tried to remind himself that he would be seeing the blonde tomorrow, less than a day from now.

''Well,'' Kaito started as he sat back into the chair, making sure he was comfortable as this was going to take a while. ''Once we were in the bathroom I asked him if he liked me, and he just suddenly decided that he had enough and straight up kissed me.''

''Woah, I didn't expect that from him…'' Meiko said, smiling.

''Me neither.'' Kaito said, grinning as his thoughts went back to that moment, feeling Len's very soft lips against his own was the best feeling in the whole world.

''So tell me more!'' The female said impatient.

''I'm not gonna go in full detail, sorry. Too tired.'' Kaito said as he could see Meiko pout at him. ''But I did touch him, if that's what you're wondering about.''

''You what?!'' Meiko almost screamed, the car suddenly accelerating. Kaito's eyes became big as he suddenly wasn't sure talking about this to the female while she was driving was a good idea…

''You did release him right? Not like last time with the whole shower situation?'' She asked, the male looking out of the window.

''Of course I did…'' He said, the female letting out another happy scream as she tried to contain her excitement.

''So, did he do anything for you in return?'' Kaito scoffed at this, Meiko was just too curious.

''I didn't let him, I helped him take a shower first and after that I had one myself, alone.'' He said as Meiko let out an annoyed groan.

''Why would you do that?!'' She shouted angrily.

''Because he only has one arm that he can use.'' Kaito started. ''And I don't want something like that to happen inside the hospital… I want to wait until I can invite him to my apartment…''

''…That's pretty reasonable actually.'' The female said as she was quiet after this, Kaito smiling weakly at her. He finally got her to shut up, the one time in his whole life.


	13. Chocolate!

Kaito was never more willing to go to work than today, as he couldn't wait to see Len again. His face had a big smile on it as he walked through the hospital hallway with the tray of breakfast on it for the boy. ' _Would he know what day it is?_ ' He thought as he hoped Len would like his little extra present he had put in with the breakfast himself.

He took a deep breath before opening the door, trying to contain his excitement since he didn't want to scare the blonde.

''Good morning!'' He chirped happily, only for his smile to turn into a smirk as he saw that Len was still sleeping.

Kaito walked over to the boy as he put the breakfast down. He gently caressed the blonde's cheek as he planted a soft kiss on his forehead, hoping to boy would wake up.

''Hmm…'' Len let out as his eyes slowly opened, noticing the older male in front of him. He blinked a few times before realizing that Kaito had kissed him awake, his face immediately flushing. ''K-Kaito…''

''Good morning, did you sleep well?'' The blue haired male asked gently as his hand never left the boy's cheek.

''I did actually…'' Len said as he almost couldn't believe that he hadn't dreamed the events of last night. ''I fell asleep right after you left.''

''I noticed, you didn't answer my text.'' Kaito said as he took out the chopsticks and started their usual morning routine.

''Y-you texted?'' Len asked, as he felt a little bad for not responding.

''Yes, but it doesn't matter. I already guessed that you fell asleep.'' The older male said as he fed the boy another bite of rice. Len was quiet after this as he ate his breakfast, having a hard time swallowing as the butterflies in his stomach made him a little sick.

After the breakfast was finished, Kaito put the tray away as Len felt a little sad, knowing this was usually the time the older male made his way to leave.

This time though, he walked back to the hospital bed as he didn't sit on the chair next to it, but rather on the bed close to Len. The boy blushed as he wasn't sure was Kaito was doing, but not complaining either.

''I have something for you.'' He said with a warm smile, as Len could see he was holding something behind his back.

''F-for me?'' The blonde stuttered, they had been together for only one day and Kaito was already giving him presents? He didn't mind, but it seemed a bit sudden…

''Close your eyes and open your mouth.'' The older male ordered gently, as Len did what he was told. He slowly closed his eyes as he hesitantly opened his mouth, trusting Kaito but still a little scared for what was about to come.

Len heard the older male unwrap something that sounded like aluminum foil. After that he felt something being placed on his tongue, as it was sweet and lightweight. The blonde wasn't able to recognize the flavor at first, but after closing his mouth and sucking on it a little he soon found out.

''Chocolate?'' The boy asked as he opened his eyes, swallowing the small piece in his mouth.

The blue haired male brought his hand up to touch the boy's cheek once again, smiling warmly while doing so. ''You're so adorable.'' He said as Len had no idea how to respond, his gaze slowly trailing to the floor as he couldn't look the male in the eye after this statement.

The hand caressing his cheek suddenly went up to his chin, forcing his face towards Kaito. Len's eyes turned to look at the male as he felt those soft lips against his own, the blonde's face flushing once again as he kissed back.

His breathing was hard to control as his stomach felt like it was turned upside down, his mind becoming blank as he couldn't believe he was kissing Kaito, even though it wasn't as far-fetched as a few days ago anymore. Those lips felt so nice against his own, as he never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay like this forever, close to the man he loved as they kissed.

The perfect moment was interrupted by an annoyingly loud beeping, as Kaito let go of the boy with a sigh. The older male silenced the noise as he stood from the bed.

''I'm sorry, I have to check up on the other patients as well.'' He said as Len nodded.

Kaito walked to the door as he looked back at the blonde once more, giving him a cheeky smile. ''I'll be back as soon as possible to continue.''

Len blushed at his as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing coming out. The blue haired male just smiled at this as he waved and left the room.

The boy's gaze turned to his nightstand, as there was left the remaining chocolate bar, it was white chocolate... Not that he didn't like the taste of white chocolate, but it just seemed so odd to him. It wasn't like you could just go to a store and buy white chocolate in Japan, you had to especially look for it, or make it yourself.

''Wait…'' Len said to himself as the thought suddenly dawned on him. Did Kaito make this for him? Would he actually go through the trouble of making chocolate for Len, even though they were only together for a day?

His head started spinning as his stomach was acting up as well, feeling like he was going to pass out. Len reached for the button next to his bed, as he wanted Kaito to come and check up on him, making sure he was alright. His vision turned blurry and black before he could reach it, his arm falling down and hanging off the bed, his head rolling back into the pillow. He let out a last sigh as he felt himself fainting, his body giving out on him.

* * *

Len was awoken by the sound of a soft beeping, as he tried opening his eyes, but not having enough energy.

''102… Fuck.'' He heard Kaito's voice say quietly, as he felt something wet and cold being placed on his forehead.

''K-… Kai…'' He tried speaking, but his body clearly not wanting him to do anything.

The older male's eyes went big as he quickly sat down on the bed, his hands on the boy's cheeks. ''Len!''

''What… wha- happen…?'' He tried again, hoping the blue haired male would understand.

''You passed out again.'' He started as Len could hear the worry in his voice. ''You have a fever Len, please just try to move as little as possible.''

The boy let out a heavy sigh as he loved the feeling of Kaito's hands against his cheeks, even if he had a fever. ''T-thank… you.'' He muttered as he felt a soft pair of lips against his cheek.

Kaito smiled as he let go of the boy. ''Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.'' He said as he knew Len still was too tired to open his eyes, but not wanting him to feel alone.

He reached out in the small bag he brought with him as he hoped Len would keep his eyes closed, knowing that he hated needles. He loaded up the needle with a dosage of morphine and gently grabbed the boy's free arm.

''This might sting…'' Kaito warned as he tried to be as quickly as possible with this.

''W-what do you…?'' Len started, his voice coming through a little bit better as his mind was still clouded. Before he could understand what Kaito had meant he felt a weird but small pain in his arm, as his breath got stuck in his throat for a second.

''Sorry, but this will make you feel better.'' Kaito said as he let go of the blonde's arm, throwing away the needle.

Len opened his eyes slowly as he sighed. ''Was that morphine?''

''Yes, why?'' Kaito asked, as he was wondering why Len thought it was interesting to know.

The boy groaned as he turned his head away from Kaito. ''Last time I started making weird faces… Because of the morphine.''

The blue haired male smiled weakly at this, was this really why he was worried? ''I'm sure the only faces you can make are cute faces.''

Len scoffed as he looked back at the older male. ''You know that's not true.''

''Of course it is.'' He said as he leaned in with his face to Len's, rubbing their nosed together as he could feel the boy's face only become warmer from his blush. ''I called Rin, she gave me a recipe for banana porridge. She said that's what your mother always makes for you when you have a fever.''

''Oh…'' Len said as gave Kaito a small smile. ''Thank you.''

''The kitchen staff is probably done making it for you now, so if you wait a bit I'll be right back.'' The older male said as he stood from the bed, slowly making his way to leave. He smiled at the boy as he opened the door, closing it as he felt bad for leaving him alone again, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Len shifted himself in the bed as he wanted to sit up straight, his head still spinning. He pushed his bangs out of his face as he suddenly noticed they had gotten really long and annoying.

He pulled out his phone from his nightstand as he could see he had over 20 missed calls from Rin, Miku and his mother. Len smiled at this, as he knew his twin would just always be worried about him, even if it was just a fever.

Dismissing all the missed calls, he focused his attention to the texts he had received. There were thankfully not that many, as Rin would probably keep Miku and his mother updated. He also had a text from Kaito, which made Len happy as eyes read through the first text.

' _I really enjoyed myself today, and I hope you did too. The faces you made were super cute, I hope I get to see them more often! Good night, sleep well._ ' Len blushed as he wasn't sure what faces Kaito was talking about… He just decided to leave it alone and continue reading Rin's texts.

' _Kaito just called me! How are you feeling? Please call me back!_ ' Len just smiled as he couldn't help but find her worry adorable.

' _I asked Kaito to make you banana porridge, you better eat it!_ ' He was actually looking forward to the porridge, as he was pretty hungry by now. ' _Wait, I just ate, why am I hungry?_ ' He thought as he looked at the time on his phone, already 2:54. Had he really been out that long?

' _Miku and I will still be coming over this afternoon, we still what that juicy story from last night!_ ' The boy groaned as he knew the two girls wouldn't be merciful with him, even if he had a high fever. Len wasn't planning on telling them everything though, but he knew it would be pretty hard to hide something like that from Rin.

''There we go!'' Kaito said, stepping into the room as Len was pulled from thoughts. The older male was holding a tray with a big bowl on it, which was still steaming.

Len could already smell the bananas as he couldn't wait to eat it. ''That smells amazing.'' He just said with a smile as Kaito sat down next to him on the bed, putting the tray on his lap. The boy didn't mind that the older male was making it a habit of sitting close to him, as he wanted him to never leave.

''Open up wide.'' Kaito said as he held up a poon full of the delicious porridge. Len opened his mouth as he could feel his tongue slipping out as well, the morphine finally taking its full effect.

''Ugh.'' The blonde said as tried pulling his tongue back in, only to fail and having his hand to do it for him. ''I told you!'' He said as he flushed a little pink, feeling a little stupid.

Len could see that Kaito was trying very hard not to laugh, his eyebrows twitching and the corners of his mouth suppressed. ''I… I can see what you mean now.'' He stuttered as he looked down and started laughing softly, making the boy even more flushed.

Len said nothing as he had actually never seen Kaito laugh like this, finding it quite amusing.

After a minute of laughing, the older male gathered himself as he held out a spoon of porridge again, this time being able to feed it to Len.

The boy's eyes lit up as he smiled brightly, the taste of warm bananas and porridge being absolutely astonishing to him.

''This… This is amazing!'' He stuttered as he looked at the bowl with hungry eyes, wanting more instantly.

Kaito smiled at this as he found the boy's behavior more than adorable. ''More?'' He asked as Len nodded. The older male gave him another spoon full as the boy made the same face like last time.

''Cutteee!'' A sudden high pitched voice filled the room as the two males both looked at the door, finding Miku and Rin standing there.

''Please continue!'' The green haired girl said as she took out her phone. ''Can I take a picture of you two?'' She asked, not waiting for an answer as she snapped some. The girls walked over to the bed as Rin sat down on the chair and Miku on the other side of Len.

''How's your fever?'' Rin asked, her face suddenly filled with a worried expression.

Len smiled at her. ''Much better.''

''I love how, even though Len can eat this himself, you're still feeding him!'' Miku said, as the blonde suddenly realized that she was right. Kaito let out a chuckle as Len blushed, not knowing what to answer as he actually liked it when the older male fed him.

''I have another load of homework for you…'' Rin said as Len was fed another spoor of the porridge, but soon groaning as he really didn't feel like doing homework right now.

''I know, we can do it tomorrow when you feel better.'' She said, as the boy nodded at her. ''I also brought you some games!''

This caught his attention a bit more, as his sister pulled out a small plastic bag from her schoolbag, putting it in one of the drawers of his nightstand.

''Thanks.'' Len said as he ate another bite of the banana goodness. Rin and Miku started talking about school and other girly stuff and Len was fed his porridge in silence with Kaito, who was still smiling at him.

''I'll leave you alone then.'' Kaito said as soon as Len had finished his food. He got up as he opened the door, waving and leaving.

Once the door had closed the two girls looked at the blonde in the bed. Rin now sat down on the spot where Kaito had been sitting as she turned her head around Len, as if she was searching for something.

''What are you doing?'' Len asked, not understanding what was happening.

''Aha!'' Rin shouted as Miku perked up, a big smile on her face. The girl pointed at the boy as Len had no idea what she had just found, raising his eyebrow.

''Can you tell us again what happened last night?'' Rin asked with a mischievous smile, Miku also having a big smirk on her face.

''Eh…'' Len let out as he wasn't sure if this was an actual question or a test. ''Kaito asked me if I liked him… S-so I kissed him. That's it.''

''Hmm,'' Miku said as her smirk only became wider, scaring the boy almost. ''You're a pretty bad liar.''

''I-I'm not lying!'' Len shouted.

''Not telling us the full story counts too.'' Rin said as she held up her phone screen for Len to see, his refection obvious as he looked at his sister with a confused look, what was he supposed to see?

''What?'' He asked, the girls sighing.

''Do we have to point if out for you?'' Miku asked.

''Yes please, I don't understand what you're talking about!'' He said annoyed as he felt a finger on his neck. Len looked at his sister as it was her finger, she was holding up her phone screen still as it finally dawned on him.

''So that's just, 'nothing'?'' Rin asked as she pulled her hand back. It was already obvious that her brother was lying, but the hickey in his neck only made it worse. It wasn't a super noticeable, but it was still there.

Len felt his face heat up as he looked down, there was almost no way out now. ''I-I have no idea how that got there…''

''Len!'' Rin shouted, scaring the boy at he looked up. ''Are you really going to keep this up? We already have the evidence, it's only a matter of time before we find out what really happened last night!''

''Or do you want us to go and ask Kaito what happened?'' Miku said, as the boy tensed up. This seemed to be the final straw for him as he gave in.

''Okay fine!'' He said, letting out a big sigh. ''But I'm not going to tell you anything specific!''

''Deal!'' Rin shouted as the two girls seated themselves a bit closer to the boy, ready for the story as Len didn't like this one bit.

''After I kissed him, he…'' Len started as his face heat up like crazy, making the girls only smile brighter. ''He just started touching me… And that's how I got the hickey, I think… I don't remember when he did that to be honest.''

Rin and Miku had their hands in front of their mouths to stop them from screaming. ''He probably made the hickey when you were too busy with something else…'' Miku said as her face was similar to that of a fainting fangirl.

''What…?'' Len asked as he didn't know if he actually wanted an answer.

''Like cumming!'' Rin shouted as she and Miku cheering like they had just won the lottery.

''Shut up!'' Len yelled as the girls weren't listening, they cheering getting annoyingly loud. ''If you're going to be like that then get out!''

Rin smiled as Miku was now quiet too. ''I think we upset him.'' The green haired girl said.

''Fine, we'll go, but you won't be escaping homework tomorrow!'' Rin said as she got her bag, making her way to leave.

She stopped at the cabinet as her eyes caught something, stopping her in her tracks. ''Oh my god, Miku, is today what I think it is?''

''What?'' She asked, walking to her friend as her eyes finding the source of Rin's sudden surprise. ''Is that chocolate?''

''Len, did Kaito give this to you?'' The female twin asked, turning around as that big smile was back on her face.

''Well, yes this morning…'' He said, thinking what could be so special about it. Sure it was nice, but why chocolate? Why so sudden?

''You know its white chocolate right…'' Rin said, Len nodding, still not understanding what his sister was getting at. ''And you know it's the 14th today, right?''

Len's eyes widened as he grabbed his phone, checking the date as he noticed that Rin was right. His face heat up as he suddenly understood why Kaito had given him chocolate.

''Kaito's such a gentleman! Giving Len chocolate on White Day! So cuuteee!'' Miku smiled as Rin did so too.

''Okay, we'll be leaving than.'' Rin said, escorting her dreaming friend out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Len sighed as he sat back in his bed, those girls sure made him tired. He wasn't sure now that Kaito and he were together they would become calmer or just worse of energetic fangirls…

He turned his head to look at the panel next to his bed, he could call for Kaito… But what if he was busy? Busy with patients who actually needed his assistance? No, that would be a bad idea, the older male would probably not appreciate it if Len would just call him for nothing…

His hand reached out for his Nintendo as he grabbed one of the new games Rin brought him, this should kill some time. As he started playing, his mind just kept wondering back to last night. He felt pretty bad that he didn't get to help Kaito out, but it didn't seem like he minded. It's not like he could do much with just his useless left hand…

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kaito coming in, his eyes glued to his game. The older male slowly crept up to him as he blew a small breath in the boy's ear, making him jump.

''Eh!'' Len let out a yelp as he turned his head towards Kaito, his face flushing red. The older male was just smirking at him as he hugged the boy.

''Sorry, I couldn't help it!'' He said as Len let out an annoyed sigh.

''Don't you have other patients to attend to?'' He asked, Kaito letting him go but sitting down on the bed.

''Hmm, maybe. Why? Don't you want me here?'' He asked with his husky voice, making Len shudder.

''T-that's not what I…'' He started but stopped, his face red and his heart pounding in his chest. He was feeling so nervous around the older male, how did he even survive last night?

Kaito just leaned in as gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek, making him only blush more as he was now looking at the older male. His hand reached out for the nurse's sleeve, pulling it a little as the boy's eyes were filled with innocence.

''T-thank you…'' He said as Kaito raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what he was thanking him for.

''You don't have to say thank you when I kiss you.'' He smiled as he brought their faces once again closer to each other, kissing Len. The boy accepted as he started kissing back, his mouth opening as he teased his tongue on Kaito's bottom lip.

To Len's disappointment, the older male pulled back before he was granted entrance. Kaito gave him a weak smile as he cupped the boy's face with both his hands.

''Sorry, but I won't be able to control myself if we start going there…'' He said as he planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead.

''B-but…'' Len started as he looked up at Kaito. ''You don't have to…'' The older male's eyes widened as he felt the boy's hand scoot down his thigh, slowly closing in on his crotch.

''I want to do something for you too…'' The blonde said as Kaito could feel his own cheeks heat up a little, how could Len just switch from being cute to erotic so quickly?

Kaito gently grabbed the hand that was reaching for his groin as he pulled it up to his own face and planted a soft kiss on it, making the boy once again blush.

''Why don't we just take it slow?'' Kaito said softly.

Len looked down as he didn't want the older male to see his disappointment, as he just nodded. He knew he was right, the hospital wasn't really the most romantic place, as well not the best place to do naughty things.

''I just wanted to say thank you for the chocolate…'' Len stuttered, wanting to change the subject as he still felt pretty sad.

Kaito seemed a bit taken aback by this, as there was a small glint in his eyes when Len said that. ''You know what day it is then?''

''White day, right?'' The boy said as he looked at his nurse. The older male nodded as he leaned in for a kiss once again, he just couldn't get enough of the boy.

''Your welcome.'' He said as he let go of the blonde, who was looking like a tomato like usual. These few remaining weeks were going to be hard, but they're going to be worth it in the end, Kaito was sure of that.


	14. I Don't Feel So Good

''I win!'' Len shouted happily as he put down his last card, proud that he had finally won for once.

Kaito smirked as the boy was just too cute with everything he did. ''Good job.'' He said, ruffling his hand through Len's hair.

They were too busy with the playing cards they didn't notice the door opening, a man stepping inside the room.

''E-excuse me..?'' The man started as the two males turned their heads, looking in his direction. The man looked around middle aged, as he had dark black hair and was wearing a long coat, with underneath some sort of uniform.

''Can I help you?'' Kaito asked, getting up from his sitting position.

''I think you can,'' The man started. ''My name is Masaru, I work for Keihan.''

Len blinked as he had no idea what the man was talking about. Kaito apparently did, as he let out a small ' _Oh_ ' and then smiled.

''You mean the bus company?'' He said, as the man nodded.

''I was driving the bus that day…'' He said as he trailed off, clearly feeling bad.

''Are you saying that the bus I ran in front of was yours?'' Len said as he peeked his head from behind Kaito to look at the man.

''I'm so sorry…'' The man said as he walked a little closer to Len. ''You came out of nowhere…''

Len's eyes widened as he could see the man was truly sorry, even though he was the one to blame. ''I'm the one who should be apologizing!'' The blonde said quickly as the man looked at him, surprised.

''I'm sorry, I was really distracted that morning, I wasn't paying attention to anything…'' Len said as the man smiled.

''I'm just glad that you're still alive.'' Masaru said as he reached in one of the pockets of his coat, taking out a small envelope. He walked with it to Len as he put it down on the bed for him.

''This is from the company.'' The man smiled as Len opened it, his eyes widening as he saw there was check in there worth of one billion yen.

''We hope your recovery is swift.'' The man said as he quickly left the room before Len could say anything, his face still frozen and his eyes wide.

Kaito just looked at the boy as he had no idea what was so shocking. He walked over to Len as he caught sight of the check, his eyes also widening. ''Holy…''

''It was my fault though, and he gives me this?'' Len stuttered, his gaze turning towards Kaito as he blinked a few times, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

''I… I don't get it either.'' He said as Len's face suddenly turned into a smile.

''One billion yen…'' He said as Kaito now smiled as well.

''What are you going to do with it?'' The older male asked as the boy shrugged.

''Put it in a savings account?'' Len said as his expression changed from happy to overjoyed, his cheeks heating up as he looked at Kaito. ''Or…''

''Or?'' The blue haired male asked as he found the blonde's face more than adorable right now.

''I dunno…'' Len started as his gaze turned towards the window. ''Maybe… W-we could go s-somewhere…'' He stuttered.

Kaito bit his lip as he couldn't find the words to describe how happy he felt after Len made that statement. He pulled his arms around the boy as he kissed him, crashing his lips onto the blondes as the boy let out a small surprised yelp.

''We can do a lot more than that with this amount of money.'' Kaito said as he let go of the boy, who was of course blushing.

''Like what?'' Len asked, the blue haired male giving him a weak smile.

''Oh I don't know…'' He said, playing dumb as Len pouted. ''Maybe, buy a house?''

The second he said that Len's face turned darker than ever before, his eyes wide as his mouth hung open a bit. ''Y-you m-mean…'' He stuttered as Kaito caressed his cheek with his hand, smiling at the boy.

''It's _your_ money though, just take good care of it.'' Kaito said as Len looked down, his face still burning red. His vision started getting a bit blurry again as he felt his head getting lighter.

''Ugh… I don't feel so good…'' He said as the blue haired male pulled his head up, only to make everything in the room start spinning as he felt an excruciating sharp sting in his leg.

''Ouch! What the hell?'' Len almost stuttered as his breath got stuck in his throat. He reached out with his hand to the cast, but before he could reach it another burst of pain was felt in his leg on the same spot.

''AH!'' Len shouted as he could feel tears well up in his eyes. He could faintly hear Kaito in the back of his mind shouting at him, panicking and asking him what was going on. Len could almost not bare himself to talk as his breath hitched in his throat.

''M-my leg… It hurts!'' He stuttered as he bent over to grab his leg, trying to find the source of the pain, only to be met with new pain as his ribs were still healing.

His mind was too hazy to tell what was happening around him, as he could sense more than just Kaito in his hospital room. He could suddenly feel something in his arm as he couldn't really place it, his whole body going numb as he guessed it was probably something to get him to sleep.

His eyes started becoming heavy as he could hear a weird high pitched sound starting, was that a saw? He let out a last breath as he fell into a sleep, desperately wanting to do so as he wasn't sure he could survive any longer with this kind of pain.

* * *

''How's he doing?!'' Rin shouted as soon as she saw Kaito. She run up to him as the red bags underneath her eyes explained her sudden shout. Her mother and father walked to her as they looked at the nurse with the same kind of expression.

Kaito just sighed. ''In these kind of cases I usually lie and tell you that everything is going to be okay and there is nothing to worry about… But I won't this time, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that right now.''

''Thank you.'' The father said as he looked exhausted. They had been waiting for over four hours of pure stress, so everyone must have been tired out of their minds.

''Len has… An infection in his leg, probably from the time that he fell into the water. The cast around his leg had become kind of a save house for the bacteria. We have no idea how but they managed to make a pretty big hole in his leg. They're trying to clean it and remove the bacteria, but if they've managed to get to the bone marrow…'' He stopped as he wasn't sure how to tell them this.

Rin turned around as she hugged her mother, crying crocodile tears as her parents didn't look to happy either.

''The good news is that his arm wasn't affected by the bacteria.'' The blue haired male said, trying to sound optimistic even though he felt like crying too.

''What happens if the bacteria get to the bone marrow?'' The father asked, Kaito letting out a big sigh.

''I'm afraid there is nothing we can do than…'' He said the mother's eyes widening.

''Y-you mean, he's going to lose his… His l-leg?'' She stuttered, now tears rolling down her face as well. Kaito looked down as he slowly nodded, hearing the father curse quietly.

''I'll make sure I get back to you as soon as Len gets out of surgery.'' He said, slowly walking away as he felt like dying from the inside. This was all his fault…

He knew that once the cast got wet, it had to be replaced. And why didn't he? Because he was too busy drooling over Len that he wasn't paying attention to his health…

Kaito walked through the hallway straight to the closed doors of the operating room. His shift had ended hours ago, but he couldn't just go home now. He wanted to wait, and make sure Len was okay…

He sat down on one of the chairs as he looked at the ground, his hands were shaking… He let out a sigh as he felt more determined than ever to make sure he did his job, instead of giving Len affection. He needed to, since this was only proof that he couldn't do both…

''Kaito?'' At the sound of his name being called he looked up, suddenly noticing the wetness on his face as he had been crying. It was Meiko…

''Oh…'' The blue haired male just said as he turned his gaze back to the floor. The woman let out a sigh as she sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

''I'm sorry this happened…'' She said as Kaito didn't know what to say. ''I guess we were both too distracted.''

''I know…'' The blue haired male said. ''I won't let this happen again.''

''It's not your fault Kaito…'' The female said as she couldn't believe that he was actually blaming himself for this.

''It is!'' He shouted, looking at Meiko. The brown haired woman as shocked as she had never heard Kaito shout, her mouth partly open as her throat was dry of words. She turned her gaze towards the ground as she didn't want to upset him any further.

''I think we're all to blame…'' She started quietly. ''Everyone knew what happened, but no one did anything. Don't be so hard on yourself.''

Meiko heard the blue haired male swallow as he nodded, leaning his head against her shoulder. She petted his head as she could feel Kaito's tears wetting her sleeve, though she didn't care.

''I should have known when his fever started that something was wrong… But I didn't.'' Kaito said in-between his tears. ''I even gave him morphine... It must have suppressed the pain in his leg as well. If I just hadn't done that we would've noticed earlier. Ugh I feel so stupid!''

''Shh…'' Meiko said as she just kept caressing her friend's hair. ''It's not your fault, you were just doing what anyone would have done in that situation.''

''I still feel like an idiot though…'' Kaito said as his tears had now ceased. He sat back from Meiko's shoulder as he let out a small laugh, the female smiling back at him.

''I'm sure Len is going to be all right.'' She said as Kaito just sighed but nodded.

''I just hope-'' Kaito started but stopped mid-sentence as the doors of the operating room opened, a few assistants rolling out the bed with the boy on it.

The two stood from their seats quickly with wide eyes, their breath stuck in their throat as Kaito almost couldn't look.

Once Len was in sight the assistants walked up to them, clearly exhausted from the surgery. ''Are you here to pick him up?''

''Yes!'' Kaito said as he almost couldn't wait to get Len back to the save hospital room.

''Good.'' She just said as the two walked off, leaving the blonde in the care of Meiko and Kaito.

Kaito just felt himself getting nervous as he looked at the boy, and then down to his waist as his body disappeared underneath the covers. The answer was on the small clipboard that was attached to the bed, but the male was too unsure to look, the dreadful feeling of disappointment washing over him as he could only fear the worst.

''I can't do it… Please check for me?'' Kaito said as he wanted to grab the boy's face and kiss it all over, even though there was a tube going into his mouth and nose. He didn't care, he just wanted Len to be save… With all of his limbs.

Meiko just nodded as she walked over to the end of the bed, picking up the clipboard. She scanned through it as Kaito tried to read her face.

''Well?'' The blue haired male asked as he couldn't make sense of the woman's expression. She looked over to Kaito as he felt his heart beat in his throat.

She smiled weakly at him as she let out a sigh. ''He still has his leg.''

Kaito closed his eyes as he felt his legs give out, the chair thankfully catching him. ''That's good…'' He muttered as he put his hands to his face, his emotions running wild as he felt his sorrow being replaced with euphoria. ''Very good…''

Meiko walked to the blue haired male as she held her hand out for him. ''Let's bring him back to his room.'' She said with a smile as Kaito smiled back at her, taking her hand.

They walked with the bed, which was now on the ground floor, all the way back to Len's room, but Kaito didn't care. He was so happy he had him back, and nothing would stand in his way now to make sure Len got the proper care he needed. And if that meant giving him less affection then so be it…

''Let's get these tubes out of him…'' Meiko said as she smiled at Kaito.

''What?'' He asked as he took out one of the IV's, wondering what the woman was smiling about.

''Why don't you go tell the family?'' She said, waving her hand in the air if to shoo him away.

''Thank you.'' Kaito said as he walked off, leaving Meiko to take care of the rest. He walked to the elevator as he hoped they'd still be there. Of course they wouldn't just leave but it wasn't uncommon, since they still had work and other things to do.

Kaito felt relieved when he saw they were still sitting in the same spot, now with some tea as Rin and her mother both had red eyes. ' _I probably have too…_ ' The male thought as he didn't really care now, he just hoped he wouldn't scare them with it as they might think something bad happened because of it.

''Kaito!'' The girl was the first one to spot him once again as she run up to him. The nurse had no idea how she still had the energy after all of this.

''Oh, your eyes are red…'' She said when she got closer to him, her face already changing to a tragic expression. The parents looked worried too now as Kaito just smiled at them, trying to tell them everything was okay.

''Yes I know…'' He started as Rin interrupted him.

''D-does this mean-!'' She started but couldn't finish, her throat too dry.

''Len's okay.'' Kaito quickly said as he received a relieved sigh from all of the people in front of him. ''You can go see him if you want, it will take about half an hour before he wakes up though.''

''Yes please!'' The mother said as Rin nodded. Kaito smiled as he walked with them to the elevator, completely forgetting their tea which was still on the table in the waiting room.

''So what happened? What did they do?'' The father asked. Kaito felt a small drop of sweat go down his back as he didn't even have an answer. He hadn't looked at the clipboard, so he had no idea.

''Err… Well I'm not sure.'' He started. ''I… I didn't have the courage to check the surgery report so I let my coworker do it... I'll check it in a minute if you want?'' Kaito admitted as the father just gave him a weak smile.

''That be great, thank you.'' He said as Kaito just let out a small sigh, his body becoming a little tired as he had been stressing out for four hours straight.

Once they got to the room, Meiko had already left. All of the tubes and other creepy looking things had been removed as Len was now peacefully sleeping.

Rin immediately run up to him as she grabbed his hand, clamping it in her own as she started crying once again, her emotions talking over her actions. Her father walked over to her as he petted her head, as the female stood on the other side of the bed together with Kaito.

''I'll check the report for you.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the clipboard from the bed as everyone's attention was now focused on him. His eyes quickly scanned through the report.

' _Report #1 Pre-Surgery: Patient's leg infected with bacteria, removal of the lower left leg may be necessary._

 _Report #2 During Surgery: Bacteria infected just the flesh, bones in the leg untouched. Removal of infected skin necessary._

 _Report #3 Post Surgery: Healing time for the leg increases with one week._ '

''They removed a big part of the skin on his leg, so I think there will be a scar…'' Kaito started as the people in the room stayed quiet, desperate to hear what else there was. ''Len will be needing to stay here for another week due to the healing time of the skin. That's all.''

''Does it say how much of the skin on his leg was removed?'' The father asked, as Kaito shook his head.

''I can check if you like…'' Kaito said as Meiko probably hadn't replaced the bandage yet.

''Please…'' The man said as the nurse gently grabbed the covers and pulled them off of the boy, revealing both his legs still attached to his body. There wasn't a cast around his left leg this time, but splints to keep Len from moving it but also so the wound could heal. There also was a large cloth around his leg so the fresh wound wasn't out in the open.

''You might want to look away.'' Kaito said as the two females turned their heads around quickly, as the father just kept watching. The nurse smiled at him as a small warning that he was going to uncover the highly likely bloody leg.

He gently pulled the cloth off, revealing an open flesh wound. It wasn't deep though, as Kaito guessed that was the reason they didn't stitch it up. The skin that was removed wasn't as much as he had thought, it was about two inches wide. The blue haired male suddenly noticed that within the open flesh wound, there was a small row of stitching.

Len's father noticed this as well as he pointed it out. ''What's this? Why is this part stitched up?''

''Probably because they removed a part of flesh within the leg…'' Kaito said as he could see the father cringe a bit at this. He covered the wound back up as he stood.

''I'm just going to clean this up right now before he wakes up, since this will hurt.'' The nurse said as he walked into the bathroom, gathering the supplies. As he walked out, he could see Rin holding something in her hands as her parents were now standing on a side of her each.

''Kaito, what is this?'' She asked, the blue haired male walking back to the bed and putting the cleaning supplies down. He looked at what the girl was holding in her hands as he smiled.

''Open it.'' He said, as he could see the girl opening the envelope.

''Keihan?'' The mother asked herself out loud, reading the front of the card as the logo of the bus company was on it.

''When did he get this?'' Rin asked, slowly opening the card as all of their eyes went wide.

''Oh…'' The father quietly said as his eyes hit the check.

''The bus driver gave that to him this morning. After seeing the check Len just froze and the man ran off.'' Kaito smiled as Rin smirked back at him.

''This is amazing!'' She said as run up to the blue haired male and hugged him. Kaito just smiled and accepted, happy for the family and thankful that Len was okay. Now just wait until he wakes up…


	15. Sorry

''Don't have us worry about you like this again!'' Rin said before leaving, her face determined but gentle, as she really just wanted her brother to heal without complications.

Len just smiled at her as he waved, his energy levels still pretty low since he just came out of surgery. As the door closed, he turned his attention towards Kaito, as he wanted nothing more than a hug right now.

Kaito noticed this as he sat down on the chair next to the bed, smiling weakly at the boy. ''How's your head?''

''It hurts…'' Len said as he pouted at the older male, his hand slowly reaching out for him as if asking to be touched. The blue haired male clearly noticed this as he turned his head and stood from the chair, quickly making his way to the cabinet across from the hospital bed.

The blonde was a little shocked by this, was Kaito ignoring him? Len watched him as he took out a small box, probably containing some sort of painkillers.

''Take these, you'll feel better soon.'' The nurse said as he placed two white pills in Len's hand.

The boy just looked at them as he felt a little awkward, taking them anyway. ''Thanks.'' He just said as he let his head fall back into the pillow. His eyes going to the floor and back at Kaito, staring straight into his eyes. Something was different, as the blonde couldn't really place it. Kaito looked… Sad? No, more serious, more cold than usual.

''What's wrong?'' Len asked, wanting to know why he was suddenly acting like the way he was.

''Nothing.'' Kaito said as he smiled. He got up to leave as Len felt a little uncertain to say anything.

''W-wait!'' He just said as the nurse turned around, his face having a weak and clearly fake smile on it.

''A-are you not going to… You know…?'' Len asked as his chest suddenly felt very tied. He wanted the older male to kiss him, hug him, anything! The blonde was sure Kaito knew what he meant as it was obvious, his face red and his eyes begging.

Kaito opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, his expression changing from cold to regret. ''…Not tonight.'' He just said as he walked off, closing the door behind him as Len sat in his bed, shocked and upset.

' _Why?_ ' He just thought as he felt his heart ache. ' _Why is he suddenly acting this way?_ ' Len felt a small tear roll down his cheek as he felt stupid for crying over something small like this, but he did. He sat back into his bed as he looked outside, Kaito not having closed the curtains.

The streetlights and buildings lit up his room, his hand reaching for his little night lamp that was on the stand next to his bed. He turned it off as he let himself sit in the darkness, his tears wetting his pillow.

* * *

''There, all done!'' Meiko said happily as she put her scissors down.

''Thanks.'' Len smiled weakly as he was happy he could finally see normally again without having to push the way too long bangs out of his face. He looked at the female in front of him as she was cleaning up the hairs and cutting tools.

''When is Kaito coming with lunch?'' He asked her, the woman looking at him surprised.

''He hasn't fed you yet?'' She asked, looking at her watch, it was already 2:53.

Len just shook his head as he looked down, wondering what he had done to Kaito for him to suddenly treat him this way. Ever since he woke up, the blue haired male has been doing the minimal to keep the blonde alive. He would feed him, wash him, but almost never say a word. He never went up to Len's room anymore just to talk or play cards like he did before, and worst of all, he never showed the boy any affection.

' _Did he lose interest in me?_ ' Len was starting to wonder if Kaito had liked him at all to begin with, or was now just realizing that everything had been a big mistake. It had been like this for a week already, and the blonde was really starting to get worried… And sad. He felt so bad, every time the nurse did come to see him it hurt, his eyes weren't as sparkly as before, his voice not as gentle as it had been. Did he really not like him anymore? Not even a little bit?

Len also hadn't dared to talk to Rin about this, as she and her big mouth would only make it worse. Of course she noticed something was wrong, but he just usually ignored her until she would stop bothering him about it, and just yesterday she stopped asking at all.

''I'll go get him for you.'' Meiko said as he wanted to walk away, only to be pulled back with a weak tug, Len not letting her go.

''No that's okay… Can maybe… You do it?'' He muttered, his voice emotionless as the brown haired female almost felt like hugging the poor boy. She felt so bad for him, as she knew why he was so down.

''Okay, just give me a second while I get your plate.'' She said as Len nodded, letting go of her. Meiko walked off as she slowly closed the door, letting out a big sigh.

' _This needs to end now._ ' She thought as she walked up to the breakroom, as she was sure Kaito was hiding there.

As she opened the room, she could see the only person sitting in there was Kaito, as she slammed the door closed, making him jump.

''M-Meiko?'' He stuttered, his head slowly turning around as he was now facing the angry female. She walked to him as she sat down on one of the chairs, her angry expression never leaving her face.

''I understand that you don't want anything bad to happen again to Len but…'' She started as Kaito's scared expression was now turned to a weak smile, his eyes looking at the floor.

''You can't just completely ignore him!'' Meiko shouted as she wasn't sure if she was even getting through, or if he was just straight up blocking her voice.

''… I know.'' He just said as the female let out a big sigh.

''Then why?'' She asked, as she felt like Kaito was acting like a stupid teenager.

''I don't want anything happen to Len again because I was too distracted… I also think it's better for him to not have anything remember him about the accident when he's all healed up.'' He muttered as Meiko only got more frustrated by this.

''If he hadn't had that accident, he would've never met you. And I don't know what you think he feels for you but I think it's not that unfortunate that you two met.'' She started, Kaito now looking at her as she finally got his attention. ''Do you have any idea in what state that boy is right now? He's acting like you've broken up with him!''

The male looked at her, his emotion showing but still not completely convinced. Meiko sighed as she continued, her voice calmer and more gentle this time.

''You have to stop this, I know his physical health is priority but his mental health is just as important. If you keep this up he'll leave this place while still being ill…'' She said as Kaito finally seemed to agree with her. ''I'll promise you that I'll look out twice as hard for small incidents like this, so you don't have to worry about anything like this happening again, okay?''

Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but he was hit with this realization too hard to be able to get a word out. He just sat there with his mouth open, suddenly seeing everything clear what he had been doing as he felt guilt and sorrow washed over him. His eyes began to water slowly as his face was pulled into the shoulder of his friend. Kaito couldn't help but to grab onto Meiko as he let his tears flow.

She petted him on the back as she smiled. ''You better try real hard to make this up to him.''

* * *

''I forgot to ask, how was the school festival?'' Len asked as the girls in front of him looked up from their textbooks.

''It wasn't that great…'' Rin started as Miku just smiled weakly. ''Since I was in the hospital waiting for you to get out of surgery all day…''

''Oh…'' Len just said as he let his eyes drop to his own textbook, feeling guilty as he knew his sister had been looking toward to the festival for weeks. ''Sorry.''

Rin's eyes widened as she suddenly felt bad, her brother more gloomy than ever today. ''Eh, I didn't mean it like that! I'm happy I stayed in the hospital waiting for you! I wouldn't be able to have fun after that anyway… I was way too worried.''

This didn't seem to get through to Len as he just nodded, continuing to stare at the textbook as Rin let out a small sigh. ' _He's never been this low, what's happening to him?_ '

The second the door opened, all of their heads turned to see who it was, as Len felt his breath stuck in his throat when he saw it was Kaito. He felt a little betrayed by Meiko as he just dropped his head down again, not even saying hi as he didn't feel the need.

''Heya Kaito!'' Miku said as Rin smiled at the blue haired male, both of them knowing Len's mood had something to do with the nurse.

''Hey everyone!'' Kaito tried his best to sound happy, as he sure wasn't. He looked over to Len as he just continued doing his homework, not even noticing him. This hurt a little, but the male knew it was his own fault.

''Sorry I'm late…'' Kaito said as he wanted to think of a reason, but just left it at this as he was sure Len could tell it was a lie anyway. He walked up to the bed as the only place to sit for him was right next to the blonde on the bed.

He awkwardly sat down as he hadn't been this close to the boy for a while. Well he had, but not feeling like he was feeling right now, his stomach turning in a certain way as he hadn't allowed himself to do so the past week.

Kaito put the tray on his lap as he picked up the chopsticks ready to feed the boy, as he was interrupted by him speaking.

''I'd rather have Rin feed me.'' He just said as he didn't even glance at Kaito, the older male feeling his heart break by this but just nodding.

''Of course…'' Kaito said as he just put the tray down on the bed and walked off as quickly as he could, not being able to stay in that room any longer.

He really screwed up… Would Len keep acting like this, or would he calm down if Kaito would start acting like his normal self again? The older male sure hoped the last one, but deep down knew that if he were to be in Len's position he'd probably never want to speak to him again…

* * *

''Did you two have a fight?'' Rin asked as she fed her brother, who just stayed quiet as he ate. His eyes were on the food as he had been very hungry for the past few hours.

He opened his mouth for another bite as his sister pulled the chopsticks out of his reach, forcing him to look at her.

''This has been going on for too long already. You're going to tell me what's happening on or no food!'' She said as she looked at her brother, her eyes searching for answers as she couldn't read his gloomy mood.

''Why do you care?'' Len just said as Miku and Rin felt a little hurt by this, both their faces changing to a tearful expression as this seemed get the boy's attention.

''Why?! Because we care about you! Because I'm your sister!'' Rin almost shouted as she put the chopsticks down and grabbed her brother's hand.

Len's eyes turned down as his face seemed to have lost it gloominess. He was now looking sad as he suddenly grabbed his sister, his arm around her next as he pulled her to his chest. His eyes stared to water as he felt like he had been holding this back for way too long.

Rin just hugged him back as she was just happy to see that Len hasn't lost all feeling, happy that he was finally sharing this with her.

''I don't know what happened…'' Len started as his tears were still rolling down, but his voice coming through. ''Kaito just… Started ignoring me after the surgery…''

''Ignoring you?'' Rin asked as she had no idea what he was talking about. ''But just now he looked like his normal self… Just like past week when we saw him every day…'' She said as she looked at Miku, who nodded in agreement.

''I know…'' Len started, his voice a bit muffled as his face was pressed up against his sisters shoulder. ''But when you guys would leave he'd just start ignoring me again. He's just pretending to be happy…''

Rin petted his back as she now finally understood why he was so gloomy.

''What do you mean by 'ignoring you' actually?'' Miku asked carefully, as she felt like the boy could collapse any second if she would ask too much.

''He would just not talk to me anymore, or would come visit me just to see _me_. He wouldn't even hug me or kiss me…'' Len said as his tears had stopped but kept his face hidden in the grasp he had on his sister.

''Why would he suddenly act this way?'' Rin asked as she knew there was no answer. She gently pushed her brother off of her as she wanted to look him in the eye.

''Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this!'' She said with a smirk as she could see her brothers face change from sad to worried.

''Please stay out of-'' He started as she got up, pulling Miku along.

''We'll be back in a sec!'' Rin shouted as she closed the door of the hospital room, hearing her brother shout some more things as she ignored him.

''Wait, what arewe going to do?'' Miku asked as Rin fast walked to the nurses station, as she was sure someone there could tell them where Kaito was at.

''We're going to find Kaito and ask him what this is all about!'' Rin said as she looked back at her friend, who just smirked back at her with a nod.

Just as Rin turned her head back she smashed right into someone, falling right on top of them as Miku plopped down next to them, her face hitting the floor.

''Ouch!'' A voice could be heard as Rin's face fell into two piles of softness, her face unharmed. She was starting to wonder what had broken her fall as she pulled herself up, only to be met with a pair of surprised eyes looking back at her.

''Woah, if you want to go there you have to take me out for dinner first…'' Meiko said as she could see the girl's face turn red as she crawled off of the older female.

''S-sorry!'' She stuttered, shyly looking over at the female and Miku. ''We were looking for Kaito, have you any idea where he could be?'' She asked, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

''Of course I do, he's attending to other patients.'' Meiko started as she could see the disappointment in the girls faces. ''I'll take you to the room, you can tackle him as soon as he walks out.''

Rin and Miku smirked at this as Meiko started walking, followed by the two girls. She walked to the room Kaito was supposed to be in as she could see him walking out just now.

''Hey you!'' Rin yelled very loudly as multiple people turned their heads, Kaito being the first as he recognized the high pitched voice. ''We need to have a word with you!''

Kaito sighed as he knew this would happen sooner or later. He walked up to them as everyone just got back to doing their thing, minding their own business.

''Please don't yell like that…'' He started, only to be grabbed by the blonde haired girl and dragged somewhere around the corner where it was quiet. Meiko just got back to her work as she could only smile at the sight of the 25 year old being dragged away by two teenage girls.

''So tell us,'' Rin started when they were out of range of the other people. ''Why are you being such a jerk to Len?''

''You know, Meiko just scolded me about this not even half an hour ago-'' He started as he was cut off by the green haired female.

''Answer the question!'' She demanded, her arms crossed.

''I…'' He started, his gaze turning down to the floor. ''You remember when Len's leg got infected?''

The two girls were taken aback by this as they kept their mouths shut, interested what was about to come.

''It was my fault… I wasn't paying attention because I was too distracted by Len…'' Kaito said as he looked at the girls.

''How was that your fault? Even so, how is ignoring Len going to make things better?!'' Rin shouted, clearly upset and not satisfied with the stupid reason the nurse was giving her for his behavior.

''When Len fell into the water his casts got wet. When that happens you have to replace them as soon as possible or something like this could happen… But I forgot and didn't…'' Kaito said as he sighed. The girls were quiet as Rin was now looking reasonable.

''I am very sorry…'' The blue haired male said. ''I already intent to start acting normal again… But I think it's too late by now.''

''Too late? What do you mean?'' Miku asked as she looked at her friend, who was just as confused.

''As in Len might not want to be with me anymore.'' Kaito said as he felt a tear roll down his cheek, embarrassed that he was crying in front of the girls but also not being able to hold it back.

''Of course Len still wants to be with you, what are you talking about?!'' Rin shouted as she pulled her arms around the older male, surprising him. ''Len's super depressed because of this, so you better go make it up to him!''

''And with that we mean like, right now!'' Miku added.

Kaito looked up at the two girls as he nodded, knowing that was what he needed to do already a few days ago. The girl let go of him as he stood, walking away without saying anything as the girls knew where he was going anyway.

''Good luck!'' Rin yelled one last time before Kaito could see them walk off, probably going home as they knew it was going to take a while.

Kaito felt pretty good at first, but with each step he got closer to the door of Len's hospital room his heart dropped down a little further. His hands started to shake as he reached out to open the door, as he just wanted to get this over with. He slammed the door open as he wanted to run up to the boy and kiss him already, even though that probably wasn't a good idea.

''Len I-!'' He started, but stopped mid-sentence as he was met with the boy staring at him, his eyes wide and his face even more red than usual.

''K-Kaito..?'' He just let out as the nurse noticed he was panting. His eyes only grew wider as he saw that Len's free hand was down underneath the covers. Kaito felt himself frozen at his spot as he knew he'd just caught the boy masturbating.

Len quickly removed his hand from his pants as he looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed as he felt like jumping out of the window right now. ''I-I was just…''

Kaito closed the door behind him as he slowly walked up to the boy, trying to stay calm even though his insides were screaming euphoria. This was the perfect opportunity for him to prove to Len that he really still loved him, he knew the boy couldn't _and_ wouldn't struggle when he was like this.

The nurse sat down on the bed close to the boy. He lifted his hand up to Len's chin as he forced him to look at him, his eyes serious but gentle.

''I'm sorry for acting like I didn't love you.'' He simply said as he could see Len's eyes getting big, and then small tears forming in the corners. Kaito just took this as a good sign as he pulled their faces closer to each other, pushing his lips on the boy's.

Kaito kissed him gently at first, but became rougher as time went by. He forced his tongue inside the blonde's mouth as he heard a quiet gasp from him.

Len accepted anyway, as he was too turned on to refuse. He was just too happy that Kaito was showing him affection again, as he had been hoping for this for the past week.

The blue haired male let go of the boy as he noticed he was panting again. His eyes were half open and a cute blush was still spread across his face. Kaito smirked at this as Len was probably super sensitive and horny right now.

''Can I touch you?'' He simply asked as he didn't want to force himself much more on the boy.

Len just looked away as his blush grew. ''J-jerk…'' He just said as the blonde grabbed Kaito's hand, pushing it down on his aching hard-on as he was waiting for him to start fondling with him already.

Kaito chuckled at this. ''I take that as a yes.'' He whispered into the boy's ear as he gently bit down on it. He heard a small moan come from the boy as he let his hand slip inside the blonde's pants.

Before he could reach Len's penis he heard a small thud as his eyes turned towards the ground. He saw the boy's phone lying down on it, as Kaito decided to tease him some more and slip his hand out of the boy's pants to pick it up.

Len let out an annoyed groan as he opened his eyes to see what the hell Kaito was doing. The blue haired male was bending over, his shirt riding up a bit as his lower back was now exposed, Len blushing but not taking his eyes off of the skin. He was too turned on to think straight as he reached out with his hand, only for it to be accidentally slapped away by Kaito who was sitting up again.

''You dropped this.'' Kaito said as Len slowly looked up at him, his mind hazy as he felt like he was going to faint if the blue haired male wouldn't hurry up and touch him already.

''O-oh…'' Len just sighed. Kaito just smirked at this as he unlocked the screen, only to be met with his own face, as the picture of him with his shirt slightly pulled down was now visible.

Kaito blinked a few times as he now understood why Len was masturbating in the first place.

''And what is this?'' He just teased as he held it up for Len to see. The boy's expression went from hazy to wide eyed, his blush now covering his whole face.

''N-nothing!'' He just shouted as he grabbed the phone from the blue haired male's hands.

''Sure.'' Kaito smirked as he slowly leaned in to the boy's face once again, but just stopping before their mouths could touch.

Len was staring at the older male with half open eyes, his expression changing to his lewd face once again. He was breathing heavily as his eyes turned towards Kaito's mouth, almost begging to be kissed.

''You're just going to sit like this?'' Len asked, his voice surprisingly clear of pants.

Kaito just slit his hand down the boy's sweatpants once again as he was finally met with the boy's rock hard erection. Len moaned loudly at this, as he was waiting for this already way too long in his mind.

The blue haired male started stroking as the boy's hand grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tied and trying to make him go faster.

''Woah, calm down there.'' Kaito teased as he licked the boy's ear, loving the noises and faces he was making.

''N-no!'' Len panted as he couldn't stop himself, his instincts taking over.

''If you keep this up you'll make a mess.'' Kaito said with his husky voice, knowing this would only drive the poor boy mad.

''I-I don't c-care!'' Len almost shouted, as he just wanted a damn release.

Kaito suddenly withdrew his hand from the boy's pants as he heard another annoyed moan from the boy.

''F-fuck!'' Len just cursed as he was too aroused, he just wanted to cum but Kaito kept on teasing him.

''Are we swearing now?'' Kaito just smirked as he knew the boy was dying to release himself already. His body was trembling and his breathing was going at a rapid pace.

''Y-you are…'' Len stopped halfway to catch his breath as he wasn't sure what he was going to say. ''Y-you're s-such an asshole…''

''Hmm…'' Kaito muttered as he got off the bed, planting his knees on the floor in front of it as his face was now at level with Len's waist. ''I guess I deserve it after all this…'' He said as he pulled the covers off the boy with one swift move, the blonde gasping at the sudden cold.

''W-what are you d-doing?!'' Len shouted as he was really starting to get pissed off now.

Kaito smirked at the boy as he also pulled on his sweatpants, Len's cock jumping out as he let out another sharp gasp.

''W-what-?!'' Len just shouted as he wasn't given the chance to finish his sentence, his moaning interrupting him as he felt Kaito's mouth surround him.

''Ah, a-ah!'' He moaned loudly as he bucked his hips towards the sudden warmth, his hand grabbing the sheets. ''S-stop this a-already! It's t-too em-embarrassing!''

Kaito responded to the boy's cry by pushing his head down further, taking in the boy completely.

''Ah!'' Len continued to moan as he stopped his whining, actually enjoying himself as he knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

The older male quickly looked up as he could see the boy's face was as erotic as ever, his blush spread widely and his eyes and mouth half open. Kaito had to contain himself from pulling down his own pants and diving right onto him.

''K-Kai… to..'' Len stuttered as the blue haired male knew he was going to cum any minute now. He started bobbing his head up and down faster, as the boy's moans grew louder, almost too loud.

''I-I can't-'' He started as Kaito pushed his hand in front of his mouth, trying to keep the whole hospital from hearing him.

Len wasn't sure what Kaito was doing as he felt the hand on his mouth, only for two fingers to slide in as it was still half open. The boy was too far gone to understand why he was doing it, but he closed his mouth around the fingers as he started sucking, his moans now muffled.

Kaito couldn't believe what was happening, but the sight of Len sucking his fingers off was sure more than pleasing to see. He could feel the vibrations through his fingers from the boy's moans, as he wasn't sure what to do right now. His own erection was already begging for attention, but he didn't want Len to touch him, not yet. This needed to end, Len had to cum, and it had to be _now_.

Kaito was now sucking so hard he was sure he could suck the semen right out of Len. He felt the boy give out one last cry as he came right into the older male's mouth, his hips jerking upward and his body trembling.

The older male slowly lifted his head from the boy's crotch as he swallowed the content in his mouth, actually liking the taste of it. Len's sperm was sweeter and thicker than any other he has tasted, as he guessed it was probably because of the boy's addiction to bananas.

He pulled his pants up and covered the boy once more with the blanket, as Len was still panting and looking at the older male with a lazy expression.

Kaito just sat back down on the bed as he pressed his forehead against the boy's, finally hugging him again after not being able to do so for so long.

''C-can you lean back a bit?'' He heard the boy say as he was surprised, but still did as he was told. Len was staring at him with his lazy face, as it suddenly changed to a more determined and annoyed look.

Kaito wasn't sure what this meant as he just smiled weakly, was he still mad?

The answer to this question came soon, as the older male felt a sharp smack against his cheek, his face turning to the side a little from surprise. His eyes were wide as he was once again frozen, did Len just hit him?

''That's for neglecting me all week!'' He shouted. Kaito turned his head back to the boy, who was now glaring at him with a cute but furious expression.

Kaito just wrapped his arms around the boy as he couldn't help but smile. ''I know.'' He just said as he felt the boy calm down within his grasp. He couldn't have been happier, as he was now sure that Len had forgiven him, or at least was trying to give him a second chance.


	16. I Didn't Know He Had A Motorcycle!

Kaito closed the door of his locker as his shift had ended 10 minutes ago. He had his everyday clothes back on as he was whistling a small tune.

''Someone's happy.'' Meiko said as Kaito was now facing her. There was a big smile on his face, his eyes having a glint in is as he couldn't contain his joy. As the woman looked a bit closer she also noticed a small bruise on his cheek, as she couldn't help but chuckle when she spotted it.

''Oh my, he didn't go without a fight?'' She smirked as the male's smile fell a bit.

''Is it really obvious?'' He asked as Meiko just shook her head.

''So you made up then?'' She asked as Kaito's big smile was back on his face, nodding his head. ''Good.''

The two started walking out of the hospital back to the parking lot, the male telling her everything as he was just too happy and excited to have his love back. As they arrived at the female's car they stopped.

''I was going to ask if you wanted a lift but…'' She started as she glanced at the motorcycle helmet in the male's hands.

''Nope I'm all good, thanks!'' He smiled as he started walking off, Meiko walking with him.

Kaito smirked as they were now standing next to his own ride. ''Can't get enough of me?'' He teased as he was wondering why Meiko had followed him.

''Why don't you pose next to your motorcycle while I take a picture?'' She said as she was already pulling out her phone.

''What?'' Kaito smirked as he had no idea what she was trying to do.

''Oh come on!'' She said as she already had her phone in her perfect angle. ''Len gave me his number this past week so now you two are back together I think one of these pic's will do.''

The male just smiled as he wasn't sure if Len would like it, since he hadn't told him about his motorcycle at all. ''I'm not sure-'' He started as he got interrupted by Meiko.

''You owe him.'' She said with a smirk as Kaito sighed, she was right.

''Fine.'' He said as he just decided to have fun with it, taking a few over exaggerated sexy poses, only pleasing the female in front of him even more.

''Happy?'' He asked as he pulled the helmet over his head, ready to go home.

''Yes very, I'm sending them right now.'' She said as Kaito didn't want to wait for the response from the boy, as he might be sleeping.

''Great, bye then!'' He just said as he started his motorcycle and drove off, leaving the over enthusiastic female behind alone.

* * *

Len was sitting up in his bed, bored out of his mind as he wanted it to be morning already. He couldn't wait to see Kaito again as he was too happy that they made up.

The boy took out his phone as he stared at his sister's number, wondering if he needed to call her and tell her about everything that had just happened…

' _Eh, maybe not_.' He thought as he knew she would start asking questions tomorrow again anyway.

He was about to put his phone away when it started vibrating like crazy, indicating that he had received multiple new messages. His phone almost slipped out of his hand as he was able to catch it just before it fell to the floor.

''Jesus!'' He shouted to himself as he finally unlocked his phone, reading the name on the screen who had sent his this many messages.

' _Meiko_ ' it just said as he had over 15 messages from her. Len pouted as he was kind of disappointed that it wasn't Kaito, but still curious to see what she had sent him.

His eyes widened as he read the first message. ' _Did you know Kaito was such a daredevil?_ ' It just said as after this a lot of pictures of what seemed to be Kaito in a full body leather motorcycle suit, next to a dark blue motorcycle.

''Woah…'' Len just let out as he felt his face flush, his blood rushing down as he couldn't take his eyes off the pictures, one even sexier than the other.

There was one of Kaito standing next to the motorcycle, his helmet in one hand as he was looking seductively into the camera. Len let out a small ' _kyaa_ ' as he felt his face only flush a brighter red, scrolling through the photos and trying to find his favorite. He was almost sure the one of him sitting on the motorcycle with his leather jacket unzipped was it, as he found another one that he even liked more.

His number one favorite was the one on which Kaito was leaning against the motorcycle, his eyes half open and his tongue sticking out of his mouth a bit. Len felt too aroused as he set the picture as his background, wanting to be remembered of that sexy face each time he unlocked his phone.

' _These are amazing!_ ' Len couldn't help but sent back to the female as he went back to staring at the photo, his mind already making up multiple scenarios in which Len would be riding the motorcycle with the older male, his arms around Kaito's waist as his crotch was pressed up against the blue haired male's ass…

''Ugh! I can't take it!'' Len shouted to himself as he almost ripped his sweatpants off, his erection jumping out as he gasped. He started stroking himself as he was thinking about the things from earlier that day. The thought of Kaito's mouth pleasing him was way more exciting as he looked at his hand with an annoyed face.

' _That's right…_ ' Len started to think as he pulled his hand back, pushing two fingers in his own mouth as he sucked on them. ' _When I'm all healed up I want Kaito to…_ ' He thought as he let go of his fingers as soon when he was certain they we're covered in saliva.

He felt a bit nervous as he had never thought of doing this before, but wanting to be at least a little bit prepared before leaving the hospital. He trailed his hand down in his pants, past his hard-on as he stopped his hand at his butt, a little hesitant.

He pushed one finger in as he felt his breath stop for a second. It felt weird, but not painful. He let himself get used to the feeling as he started moving it, twisting his finger in all sort of ways to find his sweet spot. After a few minutes of trying he got annoyed, as he decided to add the second finger.

''Ugh…'' This hurt a little bit, but he continued to stretch himself as he tried to image Kaito doing it. He quickly got used to the feeling, as he started moving his fingers in and out, twisting them once again to find his prostate.

''Ah!'' Suddenly he hit the spot, as he felt himself almost melting away at this feeling. This was so much better than just masturbating, as he couldn't help but to keep on hitting the spot, his fingers sliding in and out of himself at a rapid pace.

Len felt himself getting more and more tight around his own fingers as he knew he was coming close to his release, his breath coming out in short quick pants.

''K-Kaito…'' He quietly moaned out as he felt his sperm squirt out, getting it all over himself as he fell back into his bed, breathing heavy.

''Shit…'' Len thought as he had no idea how he was going to clean this up. He turned himself to his nightstand as he started searching for something like paper towels or tissues. He sighed in relieve when he found some, cleaning himself off as he was now facing his next problem; getting rid of the evidence. There was no trashcan nearby, or any kind of place where he could hide something like this.

Len sighed as he had no other choice than to just keep them underneath his pillow for now. Putting his head back on it felt a bit weird, but it wasn't bothering him.

He just sighed once again as he felt like he had been in the same spot for ages already. He really wanted to walk again, hell, even running would be fine with him. But instead he was stuck in this place… At least Kaito made time go by a bit faster.

* * *

''Len.'' A voice could be heard as the boy slowly cracked his eyes open, the gentle voice more than pleasing to hear first thing in the morning.

''Hmm, good mornin…'' Len muttered as he was still a little sleepy. His gaze turned towards the man in front of him as his eyes suddenly went wide, his face flushing and his body now fully awake.

''Good morning.'' Kaito said quietly as he reached out with his hand, caressing the blonde's cheek. ''Did you sleep well?''

''W-what…'' Len stuttered as he couldn't believe the sight of Kaito in his leather motorcycle suit. It was so _damn_ hot, he felt something else in his body awaken as well.

''Meiko told me you liked the pictures so I thought I come in before I change to show you.'' The blue haired male said as he leaned in to the boy's face. ''Do you like it?''

Len felt his throat dry as he wasn't sure what to say. Of course he liked it, even better, he _loved_ it. But how was he supposed to say that without sounding like a pervert?

''…Yes.'' He just said as Kaito leaned in further, kissing him as he was sure Len was loving his outfit.

''I'll take you for a ride once you're all healed up.'' He said as he gave the blonde a small peck on the cheek. ''Would you like that?''

Len was already too aroused as he couldn't think straight, his hand sliding down the older male's thigh as he had his mouth next to Kaito's ear. ''I'd love to ride you.''

Kaito froze as he heard this, his imagination going wild as he had no idea where Len learned phrases like this. The older male was too caught up in his thoughts of the boy sitting on his lap bouncing up and down he didn't notice the curious hand still reaching for his crotch. He was now too late to stop it, feeling the boy's hand grab his half hard penis through his pants.

''Woah woah!'' Kaito stuttered as he grabbed the boy's wrist to stop him from moving. He opened his mouth once again but shut it as soon as he saw the look on the boy's face, more erotic than ever before. His breathing had picked up a bit and eyes were staring at him with pure lust, as the older male was sure anything that he would say would not get through to the boy.

''You're hard.'' Len said with a mischievous smile as he moved his hand a bit, Kaito feeling his breath stop for a second as he was sure he'd lose control if things kept going on like this.

''Len, please stop…'' Kaito said as he could feel himself now getting fully erect by the blonde touching him. The boy just kept his mouth shut as he moved his hand up and down on the older male's crotch slowly, his smirk never leaving his face.

''You don't really want me to stop, do you?'' Len asked as he started moving his faster, earning a gasp of surprise from the blue haired male. This was way too much fun for him, as he finally had Kaito squirming uncomfortably next to him for once.

''I-I…'' Kaito stuttered as he suddenly felt like the blonde was getting back at him for always teasing him. He grabbed the hand that was stroking him as he pulled it away, not wanting to waste the first time Len was touching him in the hospital like this.

He looked up at Len, who was staring out of the window with a pouted expression.

''I just want to make you feel good too…'' He said as Kaito smiled weakly at him. He kissed the boy's forehead as he tried to ignore his begging erection, wondering how he was going to change now.

''I know.'' He said as he pulled his arms around Len, giving him a comforting hug. He heard a sigh coming from the boy as he felt kind of bad right now, but also relieved that he was able stop him.

''It's really big, isn't it?'' Len asked as Kaito felt himself once again amazed by the boy's choice of words. The older male started to wonder if once Len was released from the hospital he would still keep this up, since that for sure would make things hard for him.

''W-why do you ask?'' This was the only thing he could say as his imagination was still going wild, wanting to pin the boy to the bed and have sex with him already. He needed to get out of this situation quickly…

''I could feel it through your suit…'' The boy said as he blushed, his own erection still present and begging to be touched, especially after discovering this. Even though the suit was made of thick leather he could still clearly feel it, which could only mean one thing. Len only hated this broken limbs even more right now, as he was almost sure he could just force himself on Kaito if it wasn't for the casts.

''I guess it is than…'' Kaito said as he just felt awkward now. He needed to end this conversation and run like hell, but he had no idea how.

Len just sighed as put his head against Kaito's chest, knowing that this wasn't going anywhere. ''You can leave if you want…''

''I don't _want_ to leave…'' Kaito said as he felt bad for the blonde. ''But I think it's better if I do.''

''Yeah fine… Whatever.'' Len just said as he let himself fall back into his bed, going back to staring out of the window.

''I'll be back with breakfast.'' The older male said as he didn't receive an answer from the boy. He just hoped he hadn't upset him too much as he slowly walked off, closing the door behind him.

* * *

''Ugh, how much more?'' Len groaned as he couldn't take any more of the homework, it was just too boring.

''Well it's this or juicy Kaito stories, so have you pick!'' Rin just said as she continued to do her homework, expecting nothing as Len would have probably told them already if anything had happened. Miku perked up at this as she looked at the boy with a smirk.

''Oh that's right,'' She started as Len wasn't sure if he liked the direction in which this conversation was going. ''Tell us about last night, how did you two make up?''

''Eh…'' Len jut said as the girls were now staring at him with anticipation. ''We… Talked.''

''I smell lies!'' Rin shouted as Miku chuckled but nodded.

''Just… Something happened, and after that I slapped him.'' Len said as the girls started laughing.

''Y-you hit him? Right in the face?!'' Rin had tears in her eyes as Miku's face was now in her hands, both of them not being able to control their laughter.

Len couldn't help but at least chuckle at this. ''Well, he deserved it.''

''He sure did.'' Miku said as they had finally calmed down.

''So,'' Rin started as Len could already tell what she was going to ask by the look on her face. ''What was that ' _something_ ' that happened?''

The blonde felt himself getting a bit nervous as he _really_ didn't want to tell them, the memory of that evening already being embarrassing enough. ''Well, what do you think?''

''I think I know what happened, but I want to hear it from you.'' Rin said as the boy could have expected an answer like this.

''Well too bad.'' Len just said as he took out his phone, hoping to distract them.

''Here.'' He said as he gave the phone to Rin, the pictures that Meiko had sent him now visible on the screen.

''W-w-what-!'' Rin stuttered as her face flushed and a big smirk was planted on it.

''Woah!'' Miku shouted as she grabbed the phone out of the girl's hands, scrolling through the pictures as she squealed.

''I didn't know he had a motorcycle!'' Rin squealed. Len was starting to wonder if the pictures made the girls feel the same way it did him, as they were almost drooling over them.

''This one is amazing!'' Miku yelled as she showed the photo to Len.

''I know,'' He said as he smirked. ''I set that one as my background.''

''I'm sending these to my phone right now!'' Rin yelled as she picked up her own phone and started squealing.

''Okay…'' Len muttered as he wasn't sure that was a good idea, but he wasn't about to argue with his sister when she was in this kind of state. ''Just make sure Kaito doesn't notice…''

''Make sure I don't notice what?'' Kaito asked as he interrupted the three.

''K-Kaito!'' Len stuttered nervously as the girls were looking at him with the same expression, all of them quickly putting their phones away.

''Hm?'' The older male tried to act like he was clueless, even though he knew for sure that Len had just showed the girls his motorcycle pictures.

''It's nothing!'' Rin said with a nervous smile. ''So, what's up?''

''I just brought you some snacks.'' Kaito said as he put them down. ''And I have a clean blanket and pillow for you, Len.''

''Oh thanks.'' The boy just said as everyone started to clear the bed out, taking off the textbooks and other study supplies so Kaito could change them.

The blue haired male slowly took the older blanket off as he put it to the side, quickly putting on the new one as Len must be cold without it.

As soon as the new blanket was on Rin and Miku just threw their stuff back on it, sitting down again and continued to do their homework while taking and eating snacks.

''Hey Rin,'' Len just started to get the girls attention. ''Did our homeroom teacher mention how I'm going to catch up on PE?''

''Hmm, she didn't mention it…'' The girl said. ''I'll ask for you tomorrow.''

''Okay thanks…'' He sighed, he hated PE, as he was just really bad at it.

Meanwhile Kaito was changing his pillow, as Len just didn't mind it and leaned toward a bit, allowing him to do so.

Kaito had to contain his smirk as he saw there were a few tissues stuffed behind it, the older male immediately understanding what this was. He decided it be best if he just quickly stuff them in the pillowcase so nobody would notice, as he could tease him about it later all he wanted.

He put the clean pillow behind the boy's back as he pulled on his shoulder a bit, telling him it was okay to lean back as he was too caught up with his homework to notice any of this. It was so quiet right now, all of them silently doing their homework as Kaito just had to do something.

He leaned in to Len as he grabbed the boy's chin, now slowly getting everyone's attention. Kaito smirked as he could see the boy blushing already, their lips meeting as the blonde's eyes went wide.

''W-what are-!'' Len stuttered as Kaito let go of him, the girls in the background shouting and squealing.

''I can't?'' Kaito asked with a fake sad face, only making Len more flushed.

''No, please do that again!'' Rin yelled as Miku pulled out her phone.

''Yes, so I can take a picture!'' The green haired girl said as their faces had a scary smirk on it.

''Hmm, it's only fun if Len's not expecting it.'' Kaito said as the boy looked at him, furious but blushing. He really couldn't get enough of the boy, as he was hoping the four remaining weeks would go by quickly. It was starting to get really hard to control himself, and after only two weeks that wasn't a good sign…


	17. I Am Free!

Len sighed in relieve as the cast on his arm was finally removed, his arm feeling gross and sweaty as he wanted to wash it immediately.

''So, how does it feel to finally have two hands again?'' Meiko asked as she was now washing the boy's arm with a cloth.

''Amazing!'' Len said happily as he was overjoyed. It had been five long and hard weeks in the hospital, the thought of it almost being over made him really happy. He still had one more week to go for his leg to heal, but now his arm was healed he could support himself with crutches to walk.

''Too bad Kaito couldn't be here though.'' Len said as Meiko just smiled at him.

''I know, but he'll be here tomorrow.'' She said as he dried his arm with a towel.

Kaito hadn't been coming over anymore in the weekends, as he just couldn't take it while being with the boy on his off days. Len was pretty sad when he told him this, but understood as he'd himself had been having a hard time as well. They decided it was best to just wait until the time in the hospital was over so they could see each other without Len having his casts and Kaito not in uniform.

Meiko was now grinning at the boy as he felt her eyes on him.

''What is it?'' Len just asked as the female's smile only got wider.

''It's just so cute how you're now wearing his scarf almost every day even though it's already half way through April.'' She said as the blonde felt his face flush.

''It makes me feel better when he's not here…'' Len just said as he gazed at the floor. He couldn't wait for this last remaining week to be over, as he was already way past his limit by now.

''I know,'' Meiko said as she stood, getting a pair of crutches. ''Let's just see how well you can walk now.''

* * *

''It's no fun,'' Rin said as Len looked at her funny, not understanding what she was getting at. ''Now you don't have your wheelchair anymore I can't run with you...''

''I thought that after I fell into the pond you would stop thinking that…'' The boy muttered as he felt like his sister had just completely erased that out of her memory.

''I thought so too.'' Their father said as he looked at the girl with a worried look.

''Oh well, now I can just push you in if I want to.'' Rin said with a smirk as Len just sighed. She really had no regrets after she found out what happened in the shower afterwards.

''Please don't.'' He just said as the girl just chuckled.

''Just another week and you can officially call yourself a walking human again!'' She happily shouted as all three of the people were wondering if she accidentally taken some of Len's medication.

''I… I guess?'' Len said as he looked at his parents, who were giving each other the same confused look.

''Have you and Kaito already planned a date?'' She asked as the boy tensed up, the topic of the conversation going once again in a direction he'd rather not talk about in front of his parents.

''Eh…'' He just started as he looked down. ''Not really…''

''What?!'' Rin shouted as all of them stopped, shocked by the sudden outburst of the girl. ''You don't want to see him?!''

''E-… Of course I do…'' Len stuttered as he had no idea why Rin was suddenly this mad.

''I'll text him right now!'' She said as she pulled out her phone.

''No!'' Len suddenly yelled as his parents were once again shocked by one of their kids shouting.

''Why not?'' Rin asked, her face having a smirk on it as the boy knew this was exactly what she wanted to happen.

''I… I wanted to surprise him.'' He admitted as Rin smiled and continued walking, everyone following behind.

''I knew it.'' She said quietly to her brother, making sure their parents weren't able to hear as Len just felt his face flush. Why was she always able to read his mind?

* * *

''It's really weird to see you with two properly functioning arms…'' Kaito said as he smiled at the boy, who was just as happy as he was.

''I know!'' Len said as he swung his arms around, enjoying the feeling of being able to move them together again.

He looked at Kaito as he suddenly smirked. ''Now I can hug you!'' He said as he grabbed the older male, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face on his chest. This might not seem like much of a tease, but Kaito was already far over his limit, a simple touch turning him on to the max immediately.

The blue haired male said nothing as Len could hear his heart beating fast, his breathing becoming irregular and his body heating up.

Len felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, as he turned his gaze towards Kaito. His face was soon met with the older male's as he kissed him, feeling those soft lips on his own.

''You know perfectly well that what you're doing is torture to me…'' Kaito said as he let go of the boy, who had a smirk on his face.

''Eh, really?'' He said with an innocent voice, his arms still around the older male's waist. ''But I'm only hugging you… Kaito you're such a pervert!''

''I'm not!'' The blue haired male almost shouted, trying to stay calm as he knew Len was playing with him. He sighed as he peeled the boy off him, grabbing his wrists as he placed them above Len's head.

''I too can play this game.'' He said as soon his mouth was next to the boy's ear, already feeling Len starting to tremble, Kaito not being the only one who was already far over his limit.

He slowly licked the blonde's earlobe as he gazed over the shell with his teeth, earning a low groan from Len in return. He kissed down the boy's neck as he felt his breath hitch with each peck, Len slowly turning into a moaning mess as Kaito already had his hand down in the blonde's pants.

Just as Kaito thought he had the boy distracted, he felt a hand going down his own chest. The older male stopped his movements as he looked at the boy in front of him, surprised but a little worried as well. Now he had two hands available, so this might get tricky.

''Let me touch you too…'' Len begged as Kaito could see on his face that he wasn't thinking straight, his brain down in his pants right now.

''Hmm…'' Kaito muttered into the boy's ear, knowing this only drove the boy crazy, earning another set of small moans from the blonde. ''Maybe… In a week.''

''What?!'' Len wanted to shout but muttered, his breathing not steady enough as Kaito's hand was still stroking him.

''Don't worry, it's not that long anymore.'' The older male stated as he kissed a sensitive spot on the boy's neck, making him groan.

''T-that's… Too long!'' He stuttered as Kaito just continued touching and kissing the boy, wanting to distract him as much as possible right now.

''S-stop!'' Len suddenly shouted as he pushed the older male off of him. ''I-if I can't touch you… Then you're not allowed to touch me either!''

Kaito looked at the blonde with a surprised face, did he really just push the older male off him while he was aroused? Usually he wasn't able to do anything when he was turned on, barely being able to speak understandable words… Had he really just worked up the strength to push him off of him? This was sure surprising, but also a little disappointing…

The older male just sighed as he pulled his arms around the boy's neck. ''Fine…''

* * *

''So, I bet it must feel great to eat by yourself again, right?'' Miku asked as the three were sitting in the hospital room, doing their homework as usual.

''It does!'' Len smiled at her as the girl had a sudden glint in her eyes.

''Now Kaito doesn't have to feed you anymore, does that mean he doesn't or are you secretly still asking him to do so?'' Miku smirked when she saw the boy blush, attracting the attention of the blonde female in the room as well.

''E-eh, I'm eating by m-myself of course!'' Len stuttered as he almost didn't believe it himself, his gaze quickly turning towards the textbook in front of him.

''Lies!'' Rin yelled as she always knew when her brother was lying, he was just very bad at it.

''Well, I like it when he feeds me… S-so what?'' Len said as he felt his face heat up, the two girls in the room only more pleased by the confirmation.

''You two are just too cute!'' Miku squealed as Len just sighed, his attention turning back to his homework. Just as he was starting to get back into it, the door of the hospital room opened as Meiko stepped in, carrying snacks and a smile on her face.

''I brought you some brain food for your homework!'' She said as Rin and Miku cheered, both of them grabbing a snack as Len just wondered why she suddenly had that smirk on her face.

''I was just thinking,'' Meiko started as she pushed a chocolate bar into the boy's hands, forcing him to eat it. ''Why don't we send you home a day earlier?''

All three of their heads turned at this statement, Len being the first and the one with the biggest smile.

''Really?!'' He asked in disbelieve. ''Is that okay?''

The female nodded. ''After your checkup this morning I can say with confidence that it will be more than okay.''

''Yaaay!'' Rin yelled as Miku did the same, all of them cheering as Meiko interrupted them.

''And I also thought it be a great idea to not tell Kaito about this,'' She started as all of them went quiet. ''Since Rin told me you wanted to surprise him…''

Len felt his face flush as he looked at his sister with a slight angry expression, since when did she become such good buddies with Meiko?

''Yes, that's perfect!'' Rin smiled as she high fived Meiko, who was just as excited as she was.

''Is that okay with you, Len?'' The female nurse asked as she looked at the boy. Len just nodded as there still was a slight blush covering his face.

''Great!'' She said as all of the three females in the room cheered once again, Len feeling like he had a whole fan base of girls in his hospital room with him.

* * *

''I can't believe it's only one more day until you're not my patient anymore…'' Kaito said as he played with the blonde hair, Len's head against his chest as they were sitting together in the hospital bed.

''Me neither...'' Len said as he tried to keep his cool, trying to make everything he said sound as convincing as possible. He was bad as lying, they had already established that, but maybe for once he could try and get away with it? He just needed to avoid the topic as much as possible…

''Do you want me to come visit you early tomorrow? I even can give you a ride home if you like…'' Kaito said as he actually just wanted to invite Len to his apartment immediately, but didn't since he probably wanted to go home after being in hospital for so long…

''No that's okay,'' Len started, trying to make his lies sound credible. ''My family is picking me up anyway…''

''Sure.'' Kaito said with a smile as he actually felt a little hurt from the inside but didn't want the boy to notice.

''I just can't wait to get this thing of my leg!'' The boy said happily, trying to change the subject.

Kaito pulled his arms around the boy as he hugged him, putting his head on the blonde hair. ''I can imagine…''

''The first thing I'm going to do once I get out of here is fucking run!'' He shouted as Kaito let out a chuckle.

''Yes you do that.'' He said as he planted a kiss on the boy's head, feeling the boy's hands on his own.

Len turned around as he was now facing Kaito, who was just looking at him with his fake smile. The boy felt bad for turning him down, as he wanted to tell him to pick him up already. He wanted nothing more than Kaito to show up in his sexy leather motorcycle suit and jump right on the bike and ride off with him…

But he wanted to surprise him even more. That was what he was going for. He just needed to make sure Kaito didn't feel like he didn't want him…

The blonde reached out with his hands as he put them around the older male's neck, smiling innocently at him.

''I really can't wait to see your apartment…'' He started as Kaito's fake smile turned into a real one. Len took this as a good sign as he pulled his face next to that of the blue haired males, his mouth now almost touching his ear.

''And I really can't wait to finally hear you cum.'' He said as he felt the older male freeze in his place, his face becoming warmer as his throat was dry. Len pulled his head back to look at Kaito's, as he saw his eyes were wide.

Suddenly the blonde was thrown back into the bed as the blue haired male pinned him to it, kissing him roughly as his tongue was now pushed inside Len's mouth.

The boy let out a surprised gasp but quickly got used to it, kissing back as he couldn't wait to finally not be in this hospital room. He wanted to pin Kaito down like this, he wanted to make him squirm and pant like he did to him…

''You know that I can't take it when you say things like that…'' The older male said as he let go of the boy, who was already panting and trembling, clearly horny from the kiss.

Kaito smirked at this as he stood from his spot, getting up and ready to leave. Len just looked at him as he wasn't sure where he was going…

''You're not just going to leave me like this… Are you?'' Len said as he knew Kaito had picked up on him being aroused, as he was sure the older male was as well.

''I am, bye!'' Kaito smirked as he walked to the door, waving and then closing it. Len blinked a few times as he wasn't sure what had just happened.

* * *

''I am free!'' Len yelled as he run out of the hospital, overjoyed that he finally had his whole body back, ready and functioning. He felt like he could do anything!

''Woah, and here I thought I was the energetic one!'' Rin said as she tried to keep up with her brother but failing as Len was already a few feet ahead of her.

The ride in the car home took longer than usual as Len couldn't wait to get home. He couldn't wait to finally have his hair tied up in a ponytail again and actually wear a normal pair of pants.

Len run into his room as he threw his bag on his bed, clearly not caring for all the laundry and other things that he had taken with him. He walked to his closet as he pulled out his favorite pair of black shorts with a white shirt, pulling a red hoodie over it as he unzipped it all the way.

He stood in front of his mirror as he grabbed a hair tie and pulled his hair back, putting it in its usual ponytail as he found the sensation of cold air hitting his neck a bit weird after having not felt if for more than two months.

He pulled out his phone as he looked at the time, it was only 11:32. Kaito said he'd be in the hospital to visit him around one, so he still had some time to surprise him.

The boy put his phone in his pocket together with his wallet as he walked to his sister's room, knocking on the door.

''Rin?'' He asked as the girl answered with a short ' _Come in!_ ' as he opened the door.

''What's up?'' She asked as he smiled at the sight of her brother back into his usual attire.

''You have Kaito's address, right?'' He asked as the girl smirked.

''Well of course I do!'' She said as she grabbed her phone. ''I'll send it to you right now.''

Len felt his phone vibrate as he had received the message, smiling as he was happy it wasn't too far from his own house.

''I'll be going than!'' He smiled at his sister as she waved at him.

As he left his house he started to think about the first time he had seen Kaito, as back then he was only his nurse… Now he was released he could actually call Kaito his boyfriend, which made him smile like a madman as he walked down the streets, ignoring all the strange stares he got.

Soon Kaito's apartment complex came in view, as Len felt himself getting a little nervous. What if he wasn't home? What if he had visitors?

The boy took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs to the third floor, his heart beating in his ears as he felt his body starting to shake a bit.

As he stood in front of the door, he felt his stomach turn as he reached out for the doorbell, his finger shaking. There was a short ' _ding_ ' as he released the small button, his breathing more irregular than ever before.

He heard Kaito's muffled voice say something like ' _coming!_ ' before he heard a loud thud with a painful yelp right after that.

Len chuckled to himself as in his mind he could see Kaito falling flat on his face in his own hallway, probably because he was nervous too for today?

The door let out a small ' _click_ ' as it opened, Len's smile only getting bigger as he was now facing Kaito, who was wide eyed staring at him as his mouth hung open.

''Hi…'' Len said as Kaito blinked a few times, trying to piece together what was happening as the blonde boy was suddenly standing right in front of him…


	18. I Love You

''Hi.'' Len smiled at Kaito, who was still standing there like a statue as he felt like he was dreaming.

''L-Len?!'' He stuttered as he smiled at him. He stepped towards him as he pulled his arms around the boy, hugging him tight. ''I thought you-''

''I lied.'' Len said as he didn't let the older male finish. ''Meiko told me I could go home early.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Kaito asked, his face now buried in the blonde hair as he wouldn't let the boy go.

''Because I wanted to surprise you… Did it work?'' the blonde said as he smirked, already knowing the answer to that.

''It… Yes, I'm very surprised.'' The older male said as he had trouble talking, his thoughts just full of joy and euphoria.

''So…'' The boy started as he wasn't sure when Kaito was going to let him go. ''Aren't you gonna invite me in?''

''Oh! O-of course!'' Kaito said as he let go of the boy, stepping inside his apartment as he let the blonde in, holding his hand. He closed the door as he saw Len taking off his shoes and stepping inside, looking around with a grin on his face.

''This really makes me want to live on my own too.'' He said as he turned back to Kaito, who was smiling at him as he still couldn't believe the boy was now standing in his apartment. Len walked through the hall as Kaito followed behind, leading him to the living room.

''Would you like something to drink?'' Kaito asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

''Tea?'' The boy asked as he walked to the older male, sitting down on one of the bar stools as he put his elbows on the countertop.

Kaito nodded as he prepared the hot water in silence, trying to think about anything but the situation in his apartment. Len sure surprised him, as all he could think about right now was when the boy was going to try getting in his pants, as he was sure eager for in back in the hospital.

Just as Kaito had suspected, the first thing he felt when he had his back turned to the boy for about less than a minute was a pair of hands that roughly grabbed his ass, making him give out a surprised yelp.

''Ah! L-Len?'' Kaito stuttered.

''You didn't think I was just gonna wait for _you_ to do something?'' The boy said with a grin from behind the blue haired male, his hands now sliding down the back of Kaito's thighs, making him tremble a bit.

''B-but… You just got here!'' Kaito almost shouted as he was confused but also suddenly very aroused.

''I know…'' Len said as he grabbed his boyfriend's waist and turned him around. He closed the distance in between their bodies as Kaito's ass was now pressed against the counter, the other side of him pressed up against the blonde. Len smirked at this as he could already feel the older male's erection rubbing against him.

''I'm going to touch you, if you like it or not.'' The boy demanded as Kaito felt his face flush. He was the dominate one in their relationship but also secretly loved it when Len would act like this.

The blonde just took it was a good sign after not hearing any reply, dropping to his knees as he heard a surprised gasp coming from the older male.

''Y-you don't have-'' He started as he was cut off by the boy, who was staring at him with a furious expression, which for some reason only turned Kaito on even more.

''Shut you face.'' He ordered as he started to undo Kaito's belt and unzipped his pants, his excited member already jumping out as Len chuckled. ''No underwear?''

''Shut up, I haven't left the house yet, okay?'' Kaito stuttered as he felt his flush deepen. Len was staring at his marvelous new toy as this was the first time seeing the older male's penis.

''Just as I expected…'' Len said with a smirk as he grabbed the base of Kaito's cock, hearing a gasp once again.

''W-what do you mean?'' The older male asked as he had trouble to not just grab the boy's head and shove his dick down his throat.

''It's big.'' Len just said as he started stroking, Kaito now letting out small moans as he moved his hips with the rhythm of each stoke. The blue haired male closed his eyes as he felt like cumming already, his body having to hold back for so long.

''Ah!'' He almost yelled as he felt a sudden moist warmth around his dick, looking down as he could see Len sucking him off. Kaito could feel the boy's tongue curl around him inside his mouth as his breathing sped up, his hips bucking toward as he couldn't get enough of this amazing feeling.

''L-Len… I don't wanna…'' Kaito started as he couldn't talk normally right now, his brain somewhere else as he just wanted to tell the boy to get away.

In reply to Kaito the blonde only started sucking harder, moving his head faster as he felt some drool going down his chin. He knew the older male was close, as the taste of pre-cum in his mouth was getting more and more overwhelming, Len loving it.

''F-fuck!'' Kaito yelled out as he grabbed the boy's head, pushing his length in all the way as he came into his mouth, his body trembling as he did so.

Len was surprised and felt himself almost gag at this, the sudden feeling of cum filling his mouth unfamiliar and arousing to him. He felt Kaito's cock twitch in his mouth with each spurt that came out, only making Len hornier.

''Sorry…'' Kaito said with a panting voice as he let the go of the blonde hair, Len pulling himself back as he swallowed his boyfriend's seed, the taste not being important as he really was too turned on to care.

''Don't be.'' He said as he pulled himself up, hugging Kaito as he smiled. ''I can take it.''

''Happy now?'' Kaito said with a smirk as he knew this was what the boy had been waiting for for almost three months.

''Happy, but also,'' Len said as he pressed his hard-on against Kaito's leg. ''Very horny.''

Kaito bit his lip as he felt the boy's erection against him, wanting to absolutely ravish him. He quickly turned them around, Len now against the counter as Kaito was in front of him, looking at him like a piece of meat.

Len smirked at this as he was waiting for him to do something, both of their eyes full of lust and desire. ''Well?''

The blue haired male grabbed the boy as he forcefully threw him on the countertop, the blonde letting out a surprised yelp as he hadn't expected this, his body suddenly hitting the hard surface.

Kaito pulled Len's pants and underwear off with one swift move as he pulled the blonde's legs up to his stomach, leaving him bare.

The blonde flushed bright red at this as he felt more embarrassed than ever before, the eyes of his boyfriend almost burning into him as he was sure he was staring at the one thing he hadn't been able to see of him yet…

The older male was breathing heavily as he couldn't help but stare at the boy, his nude body open for him to see, his erection standing up in the air and begging for attention as he was more than willing to give it some.

''You're so sexy.'' He said as his head dug down to the boy's hard-on, licking the tip as pre-cum was already coming out.

''Hnm!'' The blonde let out as he didn't want to moan, this position more than humiliating enough. He clamped his hands down onto Kaito's shoulders, as he really had no idea what else to do with them.

''You better start making some real noise or I'll have to take some drastic measures…'' Kaito said as he continued his licking, his hands never leaving the boy's thighs as he couldn't get enough of the feeling of the soft flesh underneath his hands.

''Uah…'' Len still wasn't making any real noise as he really didn't want to. He heard the older male sigh in fake disappointment as he pulled his head up, looking into the boy's eyes with a smirk.

One of his hands left the boy's thighs, leaving a red mark of were his hand had been. He pulled his hand up to Len's mouth as he held out two fingers, his gaze never leaving the blonde's.

''Suck.'' He demanded as Len felt his breath stuck in his throat, his cock making a small jump at the sound of this boyfriend's husky voice as he hesitantly opened his mouth. The two fingers entered as he could feel them move around on his tongue, Len feeling like he was making out with the blue haired male's hand. He started sucking and licking with two fingers with great enthusiasm as he wanted Kaito to feel like he wasn't in control, even though Len knew very well he was.

Just as Len was starting to get into it, the two fingers forcefully left his mouth, the boy a little disappointed as he turned his gaze back to the older male, almost asking why he had stopped.

''Don't worry, I have a whole lot more planned than just this…'' Kaito said with a smirk as he could read on the boy's face what he was thinking, his cheeks red, eyes half open and his tongue slightly out of his mouth, drool all over his chin.

The blue haired male turned his gaze back down to the boy's ass as he trailed his now wet fingers over the blonde pubes, deliberately avoiding the boy's cock and balls as he wanted to see his whimper and squirm even more. He finally stopped his fingers as he placed them on the boy's anus, just letting them lay there as his smirk grew wider.

''Have you ever touched yourself here before?'' He asked, receiving a small nod from the blonde. ''Oh, really?'' Kaito was a bit surprised by this, but sure not complaining. He leaned into the boy's face as he held his mouth next to Len's ear, giving it a small lick before speaking again.

''And how many fingers did you use?'' He whispered into his ear, feeling the boy starting to tremble as Kaito was sure he was reaching his limit. This could only mean he was about to start begging, which only pleased the older male more.

''T-two…'' The boy gasped as he found it hard to speak, his heart beating in his ears as he wanted those fingers inside of him already. He rocked his hips a little as he tried to force them in, Kaito sadly noticing this as he lifted his hand a bit, his fingers just out of reach.

''Oh no, are you starting to get a little impatient?'' He asked as he bit down softly on a sensitive part of the blonde's neck, making him let out a soft moan.

''P-please just… G-get on with it!'' Len stuttered as he didn't think he could wait any longer, his body too hot and horny.

''Sorry, I didn't get that.'' Kaito smirked as he gently pressed one finger slightly down on the boy's hole, making his gasp loudly, his chest raising up and down quickly as his breathing was out of control.

''Y-you dick!'' Len almost yelled as he was on the edge of grabbing Kaito's hand and forcing his fingers inside.

''Tell me what you want me to do.'' He whispered once again in Len's ear. The boy couldn't take it any longer as he normally would have told Kaito to fuck off, but right now his body wasn't working properly as he just had to give in.

''J-just…'' Len breathed as he felt his face flush for what he was about to say. ''F-finger me already! Push them in!''

Kaito would have exploded in his pants if it wasn't for his orgasm from earlier. He pushed both of his fingers in as he was convinced that Len was the most erotic person he'd ever met in his life, the blonde being able to turn from cute to sexy within a matter of seconds.

''Ah~!'' The boy could help but moan as he felt the fingers finally being pushed inside him, his body almost instantly cumming at this.

Kaito started moving his fingers in and out of the boy slowly at first, as he thought it would probably be too much for his virgin body to just start ramming them up inside him. This turned out to be untrue though, as he received a loud moan and multiple complaints from the boy.

''F-faster!'' The boy managed to moan as Kaito didn't have to be told that twice. He smirked as he pushed his fingers in deeper, feeling something hitting them as the blonde threw his head back at this, a loud groan leaving his mouth.

''A-ah! T-there, again!'' Len shouted as he felt the older male hitting his sweat spot over and over, making his mind go blank as he was now moaning permanently.

The second Kaito decided to grab his cock and start stroking it as well, his body was lost. He felt a sudden rush come out of nowhere as he sprayed his sticky white seed all over himself, moaning loudly as he did so.

He felt Kaito's fingers leave him as he was panting heavily, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to come to his senses. As soon as he did so, he was met with a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him, a big smirk on Kaito's face.

''W-what?'' Len asked a bit hesitantly, as he was still in the same position as he was before, only now covered in his own cum.

''You moaned my name when you came…'' He said as he brought his lips to the boy's forehead, who was now blushing, not remembering a thing of doing so.

''D-d-did I?'' He stuttered as he felt a little embarrassed about it, even though everything they had just done was way more embarrassing.

''I love you.'' Kaito said as Len froze, his breathing stopping for a second as it was the first time hearing that from the older male.

Kaito noticed this as he leaned back, looking into the blonde's eyes as he felt like he had done something wrong. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-yes!'' Len said as his face head up even more. ''I-I just… It's the first time hearing you say that…''

Kaito smirked as he caressed the boy's cheek. ''Well, I wanted to wait to say it.''

Len nodded as he gently grabbed the older male's neck, hugging him as their lips met, trapping him in a passionate but kind of sloppy kiss.

''I love you too…'' He said as he looked Kaito in the eye, wanting him to know that he was serious. The older male just hugged the boy tight as he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, finally hearing those words after almost three months of torture.

* * *

''Woah!'' Len felt his eyes widen as he opened the man's fridge, finding almost nothing but ice-cream. ''Addiction much?'' He asked as the older male walked behind him, smiling as he just nodded in defeat.

''I know…'' He said as he pulled a carton of banana flavored ice-cream. ''But I think you won't be complaining about this one.''

''Oh my god…'' Len felt his mouth water as he wanted to grab it, only for Kaito to pull it up above his head and keep it out of the boy's reach. ''Gimme!''

''A kiss first.'' Kaito said with a smirk as the boy smiled back at him.

''You don't have to bribe me for a kiss…'' He said as he reached out with his hands as he gently pulled the blue haired male down, his lips pushed against the others as he felt like he was in heaven each time he did that, his body filling up with warmth and his legs feeling a little bit lighter.

''That will do.'' Kaito said as he gave him the carton, Len smiling cutely as he walked off with it to sit on the couch underneath the blanket, returning to watch the movie they started. Kaito smiled as he took out some vanilla ice-cream for himself as he joined the boy on the couch, snuggling underneath the blanket with him.

Just as the movie started to get a bit scary, Len leaning into Kaito as a small movement could be sensed outside of the screen. The whole room being dark except for the light of the TV that was on, there was no way they could actually see what it was that moved.

''Kaito…'' Len said as the older male could hear in his voice that he was scared, the boy pulling his arms around his neck as he felt him tremble. The older male smirked at this as he knew what it was, hoping Len would just sit like this for a little bit longer as he tried to play dumb.

''What is it?'' He asked calmly, noticing the movement again as he felt the boy tense up.

''T-there is something-!'' He said as he didn't finish his sentence, his voice shaking. Suddenly there was a loud sound could be heard from the TV as the boy literally jumped, his arms clamping down around the older male's neck as he was now straddling his lap, Kaito definitely not complaining now.

''W-why are you so relaxed, didn't you see that?!'' He almost yelled as Kaito couldn't contain himself anymore, his mouth turning into a smile as he started laughing, making the boy only more frustrated.

''What are you laughing about?!'' He shouted, his body no longer trembling as he just was pissed off now.

''That's just-'' Kaito said as he was cut off by Len letting out a scared yelp, suddenly feeling something touch his leg. He looked over as he finally saw who the culprit was, as he let out a big sigh.

''Aiko-chan says hi.'' Kaito said as he was still smiling, Len just putting his head on the older male's chest in defeat.

''Fucking cat…'' He said as he looked over to the feline, his hand reaching out for its head as he petted it.

''Well, since we're not watching anymore anyway…'' Kaito said as he turned off the TV, the only light in the room now being from the lights outside.

Len just looked at the male in front of him as he was still sitting in his lap, his face flushing a little as he thought back at that time in the hospital when Kaito asked if he wanted to ride his motorcycle with him.

''What are you thinking about?'' Kaito teased as he could suddenly feel something pressing against his lower stomach, the boy's face already giving it away.

''N-nothing!'' Len just said as he looked away.

''Sure…'' Kaito said as he let his hands slide down from the boy's back all the way down to his ass, resting them there as he gave it a rough squeeze. ''Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?''

There was a moment of silence before the blonde turned his gaze back to him. ''…Tell me.''

Kaito bit his lip as he almost couldn't contain himself, the boy looking more delicious than ever before with this perfect lighting. His face was flushed and his white shirt a bit see through, his pink nipples partly visible.

''I was just thinking about how I can tease you so much that within now and the next few minutes you'll be begging me to fuck you already…'' He whispered into the boy's ear as he felt him let out a quiet gasp.

''Y-you're such a pervert…'' Len said with a shaky voice, actually getting more than turned on by the man's words as he was almost sure this was all the teasing he needed…

''That may be the case, but thankfully…'' Kaito said as he bit down on Len's earlobe, the boy letting out a quiet moan. ''I have a very perverted boyfriend as well.''

And with that Len couldn't take it anymore, as he slammed his face against the older male's, kissing him roughly as he pushed his tongue inside of his mouth, tasting and exploring his mouth more that even before.

Len felt the hands on his ass move to undo his pants, the hands sliding into them as they were now massaging and squeezing his butt almost abusively.

''You have such a fat ass…'' Kaito smirked as Len finally released him, his hands never stopping their teasing as he was more than enjoying the feeling of the boy's soft flesh in his hands.

''S-shut up.'' Len managed to say as he felt a pair of curious fingers slide from his ass to the back of his balls, grabbing them as the boy moaned.

''Never.'' Kaito said with a sadistic smile as he loved the feeling of the boy trembling and sweating on top of his lap, his own erection growing as he tried to keep the last little bit of self-control that he had left in check.

''Ah~!'' Len wasn't even trying to keep quiet anymore, as he was now grinding his clothed erection against Kaito's stomach, his body acing to be touched more. ''P-please…''

''Please what?'' Kaito smiled as his prediction had come true, the boy already over his limit within a matter of seconds.

''P-please just… Fuck me!'' Len almost yelled as this was the final straw, Kaito snapped.

He picked the boy up as he almost slammed open his bedroom door, throwing the blonde on his bed as he took off his own shirt, leaving it forgotten and useless on the floor.

''I'd gladly do so.'' Kaito said as he made his way to the bed, Len looking up at him with a flushed face.

Kaito sat down on the bed as he was staring at the boy, except for his already opened up pants all of his clothes still on.

''Take off your shirt.'' The older male ordered as he could see the lust in the boy's eyes growing, this dominant side of his boyfriend being his favorite.

He took off his shirt as he threw it on the floor to join the other, his gaze turning back to Kaito as he was immediately attacked and pinned to the bed.

''A-ah!'' The boy moaned loudly as he felt his nipples being teased, fondled and sucked on by Kaito. The older male slowly made his way down the boy's body as he sucked on every part he could, earning a gasp or a very well received moan each time. As he reached the barrier of the boy's pants, he stopped his teasing as he looked up at the boy's face, slowly pulling them off and not receiving any complains whatsoever. Slowly both of them lost all of their clothes, every piece of fabric being tossed away as they were no longer needed.

''Turn around.'' Kaito demented as he could see the boy blush, a question forming on his lips but still doing as he was told. The older male smiled as he was now met for the very first time with the boy's bare ass for him to see, it being just as big and fat as he thought it was.

He reached out with his hands as he started squeezing it once again, the boy letting out a small yelp as he wasn't sure what Kaito was doing.

''Eh?!'' Len felt his lower half being lifted up in the air as Kaito pushed the boy's knees on the bed, his ass now up in the air as his chest was still down on the bed. ''W-w-what are you doing?!''

Kaito didn't answer as he just got to work, his hands going back to the boy's butt as he started fondling with it once again, spreading the cheeks apart as he leaned in.

''U-waaa~!'' The blonde moaned as he suddenly felt something hot and wet around his entrance, knowing what it was as he felt his face flushing even more, why did it feel so good?!

His thighs started to tremble as he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold this pose, his body going numb at the feeling.

''K-Kaito…'' Len gasped as he felt the sudden hotness disappear from his behind, the cold air hitting him once again as he bit his lip.

''Hm?'' He received in reply. Len grabbed the sheets with his hands as he felt his body slowly starting to give in to anything the man would make him do or say.

''J-just get on w-with it… I-I don't know h-how mu… much more I can take…'' The boy muttered as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who was smiling as he just nodded.

''Sure.'' He said as he leaned over the boy and took something out of the small stand next to his bed, probably a bottle of lube as Len could faintly see Kaito squeezing something out onto his hand within the dark room. ''Is it okay if I try three fingers?''

Len blushed at this as he was still sitting in the same position, his body more open and bare than ever before as he just wanted Kaito to push _something_ inside of him already. ''Y-yes, sure… Whatever!''

Kaito smirked as he prodded the boy's entrance with his fingers, pushing two of them in as he didn't want to hurt to boy by suddenly pushing all three of them in.

''Ah…!'' Len moaned out as he felt the fingers enter him, Kaito immediately pushing them in at the exact spot he had remembered from before. ''F-fuck yes!''

''You're so horny…'' Kaito smirked as he took this as a pass and added another finger, receiving a little bit less of a ' _fuck yes_ '.

Len groaned as Kaito pushed his third finger in, this hurting as he tried to focus on the fact that it was Kaito doing it, turning him on to the max.

''Are you okay?'' Kaito asked as he hadn't heard the boy moan yet, the blonde now just quietly breathing and gasping.

''It… It stings a little…'' Len said as he turned his head around once again to let Kaito see his face, as he was met with the dark blue eyes that he loved.

''It you want me to stop just tell me.'' Kaito said as he had stopped his movement, his fingers now just resting inside the boy.

''No, please don't stop.'' Len said as he moved his hips towards Kaito, indicating that he could move as he really wanted the older male to be inside of him already.

Kaito started moving once again as he pushed his fingers further inside the boy, brushing them against his prostate hoping this would ease his pain.

''Aaah!'' Len couldn't take it anymore as he moved his hips with the rhythm of Kaito's fingers, pushing them inside further as he felt his orgasm building up.

''W-wait!'' The blonde yelled as he felt the movement inside of him cease, Kaito looking up at him with a heavy look as he was panting himself, trying to hold back so much but the blonde being so horny not helping. ''Please just put it in already… I'm going to cum if you keep this up.''

Kaito pulled his fingers out of the boy as he lubed himself up, trying to keep his cool as he knew it was important not to lose control now, as he could hurt Len pretty badly if he did…

''A-are you ready?'' He asked with a shaky voice as he could see the boy nod in response, his face almost erotic enough to make Kaito cum right then and there…

The older male took a deep breath as he pushed the tip of this cock inside the boy, the warmth almost overwhelming as he heard a low groan coming from the boy.

''S-sorry…'' Kaito said as he very slowly and gently pushed himself inside of the blonde all the way, hearing another set of groans and gasps.

Kaito felt the boy loosen up a bit around him as he patiently waited for him to adjust, his fingers digging into the flesh of the boy's butt as he tried to focus on his breathing, ignoring the feeling of wanting the fuck the boy raw. As soon as he felt a small push against him by Len's hips, he knew it was okay to move.

He started slowly, as he didn't want to hurt the boy even more than he already had, his hips gently rocking towards the lovely warmth of the blonde's ass.

''Uhhaaa!'' Len let out a strange but delicious moan as Kaito felt himself brush against something inside of him, his smirk getting bigger as he knew he had found his sweet spot.

''There?'' Kaito asked as he pushed against it once more, this time a bit harder, as he received another moan from the blonde, his hips jerking upwards as he was now trembling.

''Y-yes, more!'' Len moaned as he felt Kaito's cock slam right into his prostate once again, making him moan even louder, the older male wondering if the neighbors were going to hear them…

As Kaito was now thrusting in and out the boy, the bed started to creak, the room now filling up with sex noises as the older male was enjoying every single bit of it.

Len felt Kaito reach around him as he started stroking his neglected rock hard erection, his voice raising even more as he didn't even know he could do that.

''K-Kaito!'' The blonde moaned out as he felt his body starting to shudder, his legs almost giving out as Kaito was pounding into him roughly. ''I-I'm going cum!''

''D-do it,'' The blue haired male let out as he felt the boy's ass starting to become tight. ''Cum for me.''

Kaito felt the boy's cock swell in his hand as he released himself, his seed getting all over the bed as his hips jerked forward, his insides clamping around Kaito's dick as he couldn't hold himself in anymore either. The older male came with a loud moan as he forced his cock all the way up into the boy, spurting out his sperm deep into him.

Kaito was now panting heavily as he pulled himself out of Len, falling to the bed next to him. He looked at the boy as he smiled, the blonde doing the same as he crawled up to his boyfriend, his arms around his neck as he hugged him.

''I think I can get used to this.'' Len said as he had stopped panting, smiling at Kaito as he let out a chuckle.

''I hope you can get used to the pain you're going to have tomorrow as well.'' The older male said as the blonde felt his face flush, looking down as he pulled his head against Kaito's chest.

''If it's because of sex with you I don't mind…'' He said as he felt a hand on his head, stroking him gently as he looked up.

''I love you.'' Kaito said before kissing Len, his lips feeling a little swollen and puffy as he was probably biting them a lot during their love making.

The boy smiled as he nuzzled his face in-between the pillow and Kaito's neck. ''I love you tooo.'' He said as he felt his eyes becoming heavy, both of them driving off into a nice well-earned sleep, never leaving each other's grasp.

Fin.


End file.
